Given A Second Chance
by Diamondchild
Summary: After Ana leaves Christian after the belt incident, Christian begs to a greater power for a second chance. A familiar Spirit guide will help him on his journey- to not only to help him get Ana back but put him on a road to self-discovery. I do not own Fifty Shades. all rights belong to EL James.
1. Past mistakes, new beginnings

**A/N: So, I decided that I wanted to write, to help keep my mind going into totally baby mush. I have no idea how long it's going to take me to update. My only promise is not to abandon this story.**

 **I'm writing this story from my phone, and so whenever I get a chance to use a computer I will edit. Please know I'm not perfect, and sometimes it might seem a little rough. I have a newborn plus other kids. So, I know I won't be as crazy fast with my writing. The plan for this story is to basically redo the first three books. (Well, the major events) Hence why it's called a second chance, some of the same things will happen but, we will no longer follow the same path as before.**

"Christian, what are you doing? Come back to bed…" I turn to look over at Ana who's patting the side of the bed next to her.

I look at the woman who I now call my wife. If you asked me five months ago, I didn't think I would ever be here with her.

I smile as I crawl back into bed. I wrap my arms around her. My hand rubs over her small baby bump.

I've never been more thankful that I got a second chance….

* * *

 _ **Five months ago…**_

"Christian..."

"Ana…"

The elevator doors close and I feel my heart plummet into my stomach.

 _She's gone._

I showed her how bad it could be. I hit her with the belt. She looked at me with such disgust, then somehow tells me she loves me?

 _How could she ever love a monster like me?_

I would only cause her nothing but heartache. I think I only proved that today.

I walk into my office and grab the decanter of scotch. Pouring myself a glass, I down it in one large gulp. I pour another and another till the decanter is empty. I take my final glass and walk to the Sub room.

Laying on the bed is what looks like a box and note.

I walk over to the bed and pick up the item. I notice it's a model glider and a note from Ana that simply reads:

" _This reminded me of better times."_

I throw my now empty glass across the room. It shatters into a million pieces, quite like my heart.

 _She's gone._

I don't know if I will ever get her back.

I take the glider to my office, I have Taylor hunt me down some wood glue, grab some more of my finest scotch and drown my sorrows.

* * *

 _The smell of apples fills my nose. I'm surrounded by a mass of brunette hair, my arms wrapped tight against a warm body._

 _It's Anastasia._

 _My heart clenches at the sight of her sleeping peacefully in my arms._

 _She looks so innocent._

 _We are now in the foyer, dancing. Her smile is huge as I twirl her around the floor. She puts her arms around me, our lips press together._

 _It's like heaven._

 _I'm now sitting at my piano as my fingers work the keys. Anastasia comes and sits down next to me, putting her head on my shoulder._

" _I love the way you play, Christian. I love you."_

" _I love you too." I tell her. She looks up at me and smiles._

 _The scene changes again; now I stand in a meadow. There's laughter coming beside me. I look down and see a young copper haired boy run past me. Ahead stands Ana, looking like an Angel in white._

 _She notices me and smiles. Love shines from her eyes, her hand resting atop her growing belly._

 _A swell of hope and love pool in my belly. I want more…._

 _I want Anastasia Steele forever_

* * *

I awake, face first on my desk. I wipe the drool from the corner of my mouth. I shoot up in my chair and I remember the dream.

The dream… it wasn't a nightmare… but a wonderful dream.

 _I'm in love with Ana Steele._

I want to call and tell her. Then I remember she left her phone and laptop here.

So, I think of the next best thing. I'm going to go see her.

I push myself away from my desk, when I stand up, I'm a little woozy.

I guess I'm still drunk. I look over at the large picturesque windows. It's dark. I glance over at time and notice that it's 2am.

However, I don't care. I need to see her; I need to tell her I feel the same way.

I leave the apartment without notifying Taylor, and take the walk to Ana's apartment.

I'm halfway there when it starts pouring down rain.

 _Great._

I'm drenched by the time I reach Ana's apartment. I climb the stairs and knock on her door. I knock and knock, but there's no answer.

I start shouting her name, praying she'll come to the door.

"Do you mind? She obviously doesn't want to see you. Now leave before I call the cops." A grumpy older man, with a shaggy beard, and flannel pajamas sneers at me.

He does have a point. I mumble my apologies and leave.

I'm walking down the street on my way back to Escala. The thunder is now clapping in the sky; the rain is now coming down harder. A car speeds by me, splashing the puddle of road water on me.

Really?

 _Could this get any worse?_

It does, when another car zips by, covering me again.

I reach the bridge and stop. I look over the edge, hoping the water below has all my answers and I start to picture my life without Ana.

After three weeks, she's done more good for me than anyone else.

She can see through all the bullshit.

 _She sees me._

I'm alone again and for the first time I hate it.

I make a silent prayer to God. I beg for a second chance. I want to prove that I can be a better man. A better person.

I would do anything to make every wrong right again. I would do anything just to have Ana in my arms again.

I go to cross the street and before I know it, there's bright lights coming at me, a horn honking, before everything goes dark.

* * *

I'm startled awake by Andrea's voice. I sit up and notice I'm sitting in my office.

 _How in the hell did I get here?_

"Mr. Grey?" Andrea calls out to me.

I push the button on the intercom.

"Yes, Andrea?" I ask groggily. I look around my office, trying to find any clues to how I got here.

"Ms. Anastasia Steele is here to see you, sir."

"Ana? Send her in."

Hope swells in my chest. She's here.

I'll finally be able to tell her just how I feel.

The door opens, and it's like Deja vu all over again.

Ana goes falling to the floor landing on all fours. I quickly go to help her off the floor.

As I pick her up I notice she's wearing the same thing when I met her during the WSU interview.

She looks at me, the blush filling her face.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. I can be a bit of a klutz. I'm Anastasia Steele. Ms. Kavanagh was indisposed and I'm covering for her. I hope that's ok?"

 _What?_

I shake my head in total confusion. Is this some kind of game?

She left me and now she's trying to relive a moment?

"No, it's fine." I show her where to sit and she stops and stares at the Trouton paintings.

"They're lovely… Raising the ordinary to the…"

"Extraordinary…" We say together.

She looks over and smiles.

Without another word, she moves to sit down, pulling out a wrinkled piece of paper and the tape recorder.

 _This is getting way too weird for me._

As she fumbles with the recorder, as I move to sit behind my desk. I move my mouse to turn on my laptop.

She apologies and tells me she's not used to this.

I reply telling her to take her time. When the screen comes alive I notice the date.

 _May 9th 2011._

 _Holy fucking hell, I'm in the twilight zone._

 _Could this be the second chance I asked for?_

 _Or is this some drunk induced dream?_

"Mr. Grey?" Ana's voice pulls me out my thoughts.

"Yes, Anastasia?"

I notice the way her body shivers as I say her name, her face aflame for probably the millionth time today.

She shakes her head with a smile. "Do you mind if I record you?"

I can't help but stifle my laugh, just like last time.

"No, I don't mind."

I decide to follow the interview almost word for word. Even with that damn question about being Gay. How much do I want to answer she already knows the answer to that.

But, I think I would come off a little crazy.

After I try to turn the interview around on her, she captivates me again.

I so bad want to take her in my arms, kiss her, love her.

She leaves and I'm filled with so much confusion.

 _Do I go after her now? Or do I wait to meet her again at Clayton's?_

I can redo the photo shoot. Tell her then at the coffee house, that I do want her. No more telling her to stay away from me.

Maybe we can start our relationship sooner, better this time.

I already know she won't run from me.

"Thank you, god!" I praise the big man above me.

All of a sudden it gets really dark, the thunder booms through my office, a lighting strike, and the room goes dark.

There's a glowing light now that fills the room.

 _I think I'm losing my mind._

 _Nope, it's already gone._

I walk over to where the glow is coming from and standing before me is an angel. Taking a closer look at the woman in white; it's with shock that I realize she resembles my birth mother.

 _Ok now I know for sure, I'm going crazy._

"Who are you?"

"Some call me an Angel, but I like the term spirit guide." She smiles brightly at me.

 _Spirit guide?_

"You look just like my crack whore of a birth-mother..." I snap. "Why would I want anything from you?"

She walks up to me and places a hand on my cheek. I want to step away, but for some reason I can't. The feeling is warm, calming.

"Oh, sweet boy. You have so much to overcome…" It's all she says to me before stepping away.

 _Her touch, her words, make me feel….different._

I shake it off, and get back to what the hell is going on.

"What's going on?"

"You asked for a second chance. So, I'm here to grant you just that." She smiles.

"Just what's the chase?"

"Well, you said you would do anything right? Make all your wrongs right again? Be a better man?"

"Yes. Anything. "

"Well, that's why I'm here. I'm here to guide you. I want nothing but to help make it right for you. However, you only have five months to do this."

 _Five months! I can work with that. I_ have _to work with that._

She hands me what looks like an old pocket watch.

"If at the end of five months, you are able to fulfil the task, it will glow blue to tell you that you will be staying in the new future you have created. If it turns red well, you have to go back."

"I already know what I did wrong. And I do plan to make it right."

"Oh? Are you sure? Because I think it has a lot more to do with just hitting Ana with a belt."

"Well, yeah. I also won't ask her to be a Submissive."

She shakes her head.

"My dear boy, we have a lot of discovery to work on…."

"What are you talking about?"

She glides around the room and sits at my desk. She picks up the papers on the desk and glances at them.

"You're a bright boy. However, I doubt you really see how certain things from your past have really shaped your future. If you want a good chance with Ana you're going to have to see your past in a different light. That's why I'm here to help you."

"Like what?"

"Well, I just can't tell you...that would be cheating." She laughs.

I shake my head.

"But, maybe I can help you see rhyme or reason. Starting here…" She waves her hand in my direction as my cell phone rings in my pocket and when I check the caller ID it's Elena.

 _Wonderful._

"Answer it…" She urges me.

I take pause, before answering the phone.

"Grey." I snap into the phone.

" _Christian, I've been trying to get a hold of you all week. I have the perfect girl for you. I can bring her over tonight. Very few hard limits._ " She says it like she's dangling a carrot in front of a starved rabbit.

"That won't be necessary." I tell her firmly.

" _Why ever not? It's been 6 weeks since Susannah. I know you need that release._ "

I roll my eyes. Was she always this pushy?

"Like I said, Elena, it won't be necessary. I need to go." I hang up the phone and put it back in my pocket, I run my hands through my hair, turning back to the task at hand.

"Ask yourself… why is she always so pushy about you having a new Sub and why does she always find them for you?"

"Because she knows my taste… and she's a friend…"

"A friend? Hmm…"

"Yes, that's all." I huff.

"A friend that keeps you from making other friends or seeing how much your family really does love you. What would she say to you if you told her you were in love with Ana?"

"She would tell me love was for fools…" I mumble.

"Why would anyone believe that. Maybe I should take you to a time that you need to remember…"

There's a big cloud of smoke and we are standing in the hallway of my old high school. The bell rings and I see my 16-year-old self walk out of a classroom, with this girl named Alexa walking next to me. We are chit chatting and smiling. She was a nice girl, and didn't see me as some freak. Her boyfriend Rick was on the basketball team.

I remember the feeling of really wanting to fit in with her group.

"So, Christian there's going to be a party this weekend at Rick's house. I want to invite you." Alexa smiles sweetly at my young self.

"That sounds great. I'll let you know."

"Great. I'll catch you later." She waves at me, and I have a huge shit eating grin on my face. My first invite to a party!

Next thing I know I'm now standing in Elena's foyer.

"Mistress, I was hoping that I could attend a party this weekend. One of my friends, Alexa, invited me. So, I was kind of hoping I could skip this weekend." I almost plead with her.

She scoffs at me.

"That's the last thing you need to be mixed up in. You don't need to go to a party where there might be drinking. And your touch issues, what if someone gets too close to you while they're dancing and drunk. And this _girl_ …" She says venomously.

"She's just a friend…" I try to reason.

"The answer is no. Now meet me in the dungeon, in position."

"Yes, Mistress." I bow my head and walk to the basement.

I remember the beating I got. I shiver at the memory. My back was messed up for weeks.

"I think I'll spare you what happened. I can see you remember." My guide tells me, gently. The feeling of guilt washes over me.

Another cloud of smoke takes me to standing outside of a house. A large party is going on. There's music and laughter. Fun.

My 16-year-old self comes walking by, kicking a stone along the path. I had to tell Alexa I couldn't go. I also remember saying I won't be able to hang out with her or her friends anymore.

Alexa took it in stride. She just said "ok" and went on her way. She was still friendly with me, but it was never the same after that.

As I watch my old self walk and pass the house. To only stop and stare at the events on front of me.

I had just left Elena's where she gave me another punishment, this time with a butt plug.

It's like a flood of feelings swirling over me. That feeling of loneliness, knowing this wasn't something I would ever deserve to have; friends, happiness...

I haven't thought about this day since it happened. I remember pushing down those feelings, I didn't want to face them. Now here it is again, right in front of me.

Now I stand back in my office.

This anger boils over towards Elena. Did she really help me or did she keep me from everything that should've been normal for me?

Ana's words come back at me. " _Child Molester._ " She didn't understand how I could still be friends with someone that introduced me to this BDSM Lifestyle at 15. I defended Elena to her.

Could it be because she was my only friend, and she made sure of that?

 _Talk about a hit to the head._

Even when I went to Harvard, I wasn't allowed to do any normal college things. I remember going to a party off campus. I tried to pick up a girl – and because of my lack of experience talking to the opposite sex -, I failed miserably.

Somehow she found out. The punishment was harsh. It was harsh enough I had to miss classes all week, and play catch up afterwards.

And I somehow never saw it.

I push the thoughts aside, putting them on the back burner of my mind, knowing that this is something I will have to face in the coming five months.

First, I want Ana back in my life. Then I remember I won't see her till this weekend.

"I don't see Ana again for five more days…" I remember having to wait the weekend to see her at Claytons.

"Well aren't you glad that you have me. I'll be glad to take you there, but it will add to your time."

"That's fine. I don't want to waste time, doing work I already did." I smile. "Wait, it will be done right?" I start to think if this is a do over, did I ever do it?

She laughs at me. "Yes, no worries, son. Just think of it as a fast forward button."

"Right…"

"And just a little bit of advice, be honest. And if you need me, spin the wind-up on top of the watch."

In a blink of an eye I'm standing outside Claytons and my guide is gone.

It's still driving me crazy how much she looks like my birth mother. She's nothing like I remember of Ella; this woman is sweet and motherly; someone I can only wish I had around when I was little. Then maybe I wouldn't be as fucked up as I am now.

I pull out the watch she gave me and look it over. I try to open it, but I can't. There's nothing special about it. Just a simple gold plated watch.

I shrug and place the watch back in my pocket.

I walk into the store and the bell on the door announces my entrance.

There she is again, bending over the counter, staring at the computer screen, eating her bagel. When she sucks on her finger, it sends the same tingles to my dick.

She looks up at me, with the same surprised look on her face.

"Miss. Steele what a pleasant surprise." I give her my award winning smile.

"Mr. Grey."

"I was in the area and I decided to stock up on some things. It's a pleasure to see you again." I breathe in her scent.

 _You have no idea how good it is to see you again_.

"Ana, my name is Ana. What can I help you with Mr. Grey?" She gives me that same fake smile, that she saves for her customers.

"Well, if we're on a first name basis, call me Christian."

Her fake smile, is now true and genuine.

"Christian, what can I help you find?"

"Cable ties?"

She nods before turning around. I watch as she sashays her ass as I follow her to aisle eight.

"Are you in Portland on business?"

I sigh, I can't play this game the same way I did last time.

 _Honesty._ It goes a long way doesn't it? I can only hope it doesn't scare her away.

"Actually, I came to see you."

She stops dead in her tracks, next to the racks of cable ties.

She turns to look at me, her eyes wide.

"Me? How… how did you know I even worked here?" She stutters.

 _Honesty is always the best policy,_ especially _in a do-over._

"I don't want you to freak out, but I have background checks done on everyone I meet." I sigh. "I really wanted to see you again, Anastasia. There's something about you that captivates me."

I think I stunned her. Her mouth opens and closes like a fish.

Before she can even say anything, Paul Clayton comes over and distracts her. No matter how much I know he isn't a threat, him hugging her still bugs the shit out of me.

After our little meet and greet and Ana rambles off about who he is; making the point of them not being together. I can't help but smile, remembering all over again how flustered she was. And seeing it again, also helps remind me why I fell in love with her in the first place.

After the Clayton boy leaves, Ana remembers what we were talking about.

"So, in a way you stalked me here?" She smirks.

I can't help but laugh, always able to see right through me. "I guess in a way. I was hoping maybe we could have dinner together. I'll be in town for a couple of days."

"That would be nice." She smiles, but then looks down at her knotted fingers.

"Are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, I get off work at six. I would just need to go home and change."

"So, what do you say I pick you up at 7:30?" I offer.

"I guess you already know where I live?"

I shrug and nod at her.

"Then I guess 7:30 it is." She tells me before turning around and heading to the back of the store.

 _Would it have really been that easy the first time around?_

I leave the store and get myself prepared for tonight.


	2. First Date

**Saturday May 14th 2011**

I'm standing outside Ana's door with a bouquet of lilies. She told me once they were her favorite. This is making me feel like a teenager on their first date.

Technically, this is my first date.

I'm totally out of my league here. I feel like I know her inside and out; even though I still have a lot to learn. However, I know how her body responds to my touch.

Now I have to pretend I know nothing.

Taking a deep breath, I knock on the door, and Kate opens it.

"Mr. Grey." She greets me. "Ana should be right out. Come in." She opens the door wider and steps aside to let me in.

I walk in and look around the apartment. I have some fond memories of this place and hopefully I'll get to relive some of them.

"Thank you again for doing the interview, Mr. Grey. I apologize for not being able to make it."

"It's quite alright, Ms. Kavanagh. How is the article coming?"

"It's coming along great. Since you're here I wanted to ask if there would be any way to get some original photos of you for the article?" She inquiries.

"Yes, I think that will be fine. I'm staying at the Heathman. Would 9:30 work?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you…" Kate says, almost taken aback by my offer.

"I'll make sure the front desk knows where you can meet me."

I hear one of the bedroom doors open. Looking over in that direction, I notice Ana walk out of the room, in that plum dress, that really shows of her every curve.

She walks over to me with a shy smile on her face.

"Hi."

"Hi." I hand her the lilies. She looks at them with a grateful smile.

"Thank you. How did you know these were my favorite? You can't tell me that was on my background check" She smiles at me. I don't think I'll ever get enough of her smart mouth.

"No. Lucky guess."

"They're beautiful. I'm going to put these in some water, and we can go?"

She gets out a vase, filling it with water, before placing the flowers in it.

Ana walks over to Kavanagh, and Kate whispers something in her ear. I notice Ana roll her eyes, before saying her goodbyes.

When she walks over to me I offer my elbow and she laces her arm through mine.

 _Look Grey, you can be a gentleman_.

"Where are we going?" She asks after we get into the car. Taylor is close by, but I wanted to be alone with Ana tonight.

"Do you like Italian?" I ask her.

"I do." She smiles over at me.

"There's a little Italian restaurant that someone told me about. So, I figured we could give it a shot."

"That sounds wonderful."

She's so much more relaxed with me now, than she ever was before.

I can only hope when I tell her my secrets that it won't change. But, tonight I just plan to get to know her all over again.

We pull up to Ramones and I help Ana out of the car.

"Kate and I have been trying to go here for months. There's like a six month wait list."

"It's one of the perks of being me." I smile down at her.

"A little cocky, aren't you?"

I can't help but shrug as we walk into the restaurant.

The hostess shows us to our table. I made sure I requested the most secluded table they had.

I pull out her chair and after she sits, I tuck it in for her. I round the table and take my seat in front of her.

The waiter comes and I order their best red wine.

"Thank you for joining me tonight."

She glances up from her menu and smiles. "Thank you for asking." She blushes almost on cue.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look lovely when you blush?"

She shakes her head and hides her face in the menu.

 _She's so cute._

"You don't have to shy away from me, Anastasia." I put my finger on her menu, pushing it down so I can see her again.

"I wasn't. Just trying to figure out what to eat."

"You seem nervous." I observe.

"I find you intimidating." She fidgets with her fingers, biting her lip.

Would it be totally improper if I tossed her on the table and had my way with her?

 _Considering she's a virgin again, I would say yes._

 _And what do you know my own born again virgin?_

I can't help the smirk on my face. "Most people do. But, I hope after today that's not the case." I give her my best mega-watt smile.

"Can I ask you something?" She starts.

"Anything, Anastasia."

She shakes her head at me. I know it drives her a little nuts when I use her full name.

"Why me?"

I frown, confused by her question.

"Why you?" I shake my head.

"Yeah, I mean we only met for a little bit. Then you stalk me at my work place to ask me out. I mean look at you, you could have any woman you want. Then look at me…" She trails off.

How could I forget about some of her poor self-esteem issues?

"I am looking at you… Ana, you captivated me that day. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." I take her hand in mine. "You're beautiful, absolutely alluring. I would really like to get to know you Ana."

She smiles sweetly at me, and bows her head.

"I would like to get to know you too. I mean from what Kate tells me, you're a bit of an enigma."

"Well, I just like to keep my private life private. The media has a way to spin everything around." I shrug.

"I can understand that."

The waiter comes by and we both end up ordering Linguine Carbonara With Cauliflower and Pancetta

"So, tell me about you?" I start. "About your family, school…"

"Don't you already know?" She smirks at me.

"Minor details… I would like to hear it from you."

"Well, my mother lives in Georgia with her new husband, Bob. My step dad Ray lives in Montesano. My father died when I was a baby."

"Are you close with your stepdad?"

I always remember the way her face lights up when she talks about him.

"Yeah, he practically raised me. He's a carpenter, a keen fisherman, and _really_ into European Soccer." She tells me proudly. "I preferred to live with him after my mom married husband number three."

One day I hope she'll tell me the reason.

"What about your parents?" she asks. I grin knowing that was coming.

"Well, my dad is a lawyer and my mother is a pediatrician at Seattle Gen. They both live in Seattle."

 _You'll meet them soon…. Again._

"And your siblings?"

"My brother is in construction and my little sister Mia is over in Paris."

"Paris sounds lovely." She says dreamily.

 _And one day I promise to take you there._

"It is. Have you ever been?"

"No. I've never left the mainland USA before." She pouts.

"Would you like to go?"

"To Paris, of course. But where I really want to visit is England."

"Is it because it's home to Shakespeare, Austen, and Thomas Hardy?" I say for her, remembering her reasons.

She looks at me, surprised. "Yeah. I would like to see the places that inspired those people to write such wonderful books."

"I guess being an English Lit major; you would have to have a love for such books. What is it you hope to do after you graduate? "

"I've applied to some publishing houses in Seattle; one day work my way to editor. Find the next great American novel." She shrugs.

"I'm sure you will." I grin as the waiter comes back with our meal and tops up our wine.

We sit and eat our meal in a very comfortable silence.

It's like no words really have to be spoken, when we look at each other it's like our eyes are doing all the talking.

It's so nice to see her so carefree and relaxed. I didn't get to see much of that during the couple weeks we were together. It's a true delight to see. I want to make her feel that way forever.

"How's your meal?" I ask as she sticks a fork full of food into her mouth.

I've never seen her eat like this. Was I really the reason why she didn't eat much around me? Did I stress her out that much?

I think back and I probably did. The contract, wanting her to be a Submissive, when I know for a fact she doesn't have a Submissive bone in her body.

I make a note to back off on her eating habits. I think seeing her tonight proves well she knows how to eat. Maybe I could share to her why I have such a problem with not eating. Although, my graduation speech, explained some of it.

Although, I've never been a big sharer, there's just something about Ana that makes me want to lay everything out there. If only I felt this way, the first time.

 _I guess I do have a lot to overcome._

After she chews and swallows she answers. "It's wonderful. I can't wait to brag to Kate that I got to eat here." She smiles.

"I'm glad you like it." I take her hand again and rub my thumb over her knuckles. "I like seeing you smile."

"You sure have a way with words, Mr. Grey. Does it work for all the ladies?"

I shake my head. "To be honest, this is my first date. I've never done anything like this before."

She looks at me questionably. "Never?"

"Never."

"Is that why people think you're gay? I find it hard to believe you've never had a girlfriend…"

"I was never into the girlfriend thing. Then you fell into my office and for the first-time I want...more."

 _Yes, I want a lot more with you, Anastasia. A future, forever._

"But, is it safe to assume that you have been with..." Her question drifts off.

"Simply put, yes. I really want to tell you everything, to be an open book. But, I really want to enjoy this night with you, without getting into the heavy stuff."

She looks at me for a moment, contemplating my response, and for a second I feel like I might lose her before I have her again.

"I can respect that." She simply says.

 _God, I love her._

The waiter comes by and clears our plates.

I order the tiramisu for us to share. I scoop some onto my spoon and lift it her mouth.

She takes my offered bite; my dick stirs at the sight of her mouth wrapped around my spoon.

My brain floods at the memory of her no gag reflex.

 _Now isn't the time to think of that, Grey._

We finish with our meal and we walk together outside. I really don't want this night to end.

"It's a nice night out, would you like to take a walk?" I offer.

"I would love too."

I take her hand in mine, and the jolt that runs through my body is still there. I look over at her and I know she felt it too.

"Do you feel it?"

She looks over at me, with that damn lip between her teeth, and nods at me, her face heating up in response.

As we walk we make small talk, I tell her a little more about my business and she shares about some of her ambitions.

As were walking we pass a go-kart track. She looks at me with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Wanna race?" Ana asks me.

I have to say I don't think I've ever done go-kart racing. I watch a group of people going around the track.

 _People having fun._

"You're _on_ , Miss. Steele."

I pay for a couple of races. We pick our karts and I notice Ana take off her heels. I smile, amused at her; I guess it wouldn't be that easy

"You're going down, Mr. Grey."

The light turns green and we're off. Ana zooms past me, waving as she drives by.

 _Well, this won't do._

I slam my foot down on the gas, but I think my kart is busted. A little kid blazes past me. I can hear Ana giggle ahead of me, it's still every bit as addictive to hear as it was before.

We finish the race and I'm only happy I didn't come in last. However, Ana came in first.

Wonder if she's a professional? Did she do this a lot growing up? And how come I didn't know?

 _Because you never asked numb nuts._

"I want a rematch." I tell when she meets up with me. "I don't think my kart worked."

"Don't be a sore loser."

"I'm not." I tell her petulantly.

"Just no crying when I kick your ass again." She laughs.

We get back in line and I pick a different kart this time around. This race I come in 3rd, still behind Ana.

"Well, you improved."

"Considering I've never done this before, I say I did pretty good."

"You've never been go-karting?" She frowns.

"At least not that I remember. You on the other hand…"

"Ray. He would take me all the time when I was younger. Then when I was in high school there wasn't much to do around town so we would find ourselves hanging out at the track. Or it was mini golf." She shrugs her shoulders.

"They sound like good memories…"

"Yeah, don't you have any memories like that? I mean I'm sure you did things in high school, before you got into business and working all the time."

I take her hand and we walk out of the go-kart place. I'm unsure on how to answer her. Before, Elena I was too busy drinking and getting into fights. Then when I was Elena, I pretty much wasn't allowed to do anything else.

Holy fuck I did miss out on stuff.

I had a chance to make friends with a group of people, and Elena took that away.

 _Bitch. How did I not see it before?_

I stop in the middle of the sidewalk and turn to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have any memories like that. You see, I have issues with people touching me. Mainly on my chest and back. So, when I was younger I spent more time fighting and drinking than figuring out a way to have fun. Then…" I trail off.

"You don't have to tell me now." She places her hand on my cheek. I relish in her touch. "When you're ready though, I'll listen."

Soon we find ourselves back to the car. I know in this moment the night is almost over.

Before I open the door for her I take her in my arms. My thumb caresses her cheek and she's looking at me the same way she did when that cyclist almost hit her. Her eyes begging for me to kiss her.

 _This time I'm doing it right._

I lean down and press my lips to hers. Her lips part allowing me access for my tongue. She tastes as sweet as I remember. She rests her hands on my biceps, I guess remembering what I said about my touch issues.

 _How much time has really passed since I last kissed her?_

I pull away and rest my head on her forehead. "I would really like to do this again." I tell her.

"Me too." She tells me breathlessly.

"I told your roommate that I would do the photoshoot. Will you be there? Maybe we can go out afterwards."

She looks up at me, biting that damn lip of hers. I can't help but take my thumb and release her lip from her teeth.

"Sorry, but that does things to me." I whisper to her. She grins wildly at me; her face is as bright as a red tomato.

"I think we can work something out about tomorrow."

"I can't wait."

I take her back to her apartment and walk her to the door. She digs her keys out of her purse and goes to open the door.

She opens the door slightly and turns to look at me. "I had a wonderful time, Christian."

"Me too. One of the best times I've had in a long time."

And it's the truth.

I lean down and kiss her again. "Goodnight, Anastasia."

"Goodnight, Christian."

And on that final note she walks into her apartment.

Who would've ever thought this dating thing would be so easy? I really did miss out on a lot of things.

 _Hearts and flowers Grey. Didn't know I had it in me_.

Now the question lies when do I tell her of my past?

 **A/N: My goal is to update once a week. I can't promise anything, but it's what I'm striving for. Some days it can take me an hour just to write a paragraph:)**

 **Thanks to my beta miss Stargazer93.**


	3. The Photoshoot

**A/N: I'm giving you this chapter two days early:) I might post another Thursday...**

 **Sunday May 15th.**

Taylor tells me the group is ready in room 601. I do have to say I feel like I'm in my own version of _Groundhog Day_ , but instead of the same day over and over again, it's the days I've already lived.

Or is it more like _The Family Man_? A glimpse of what could've happened. Whatever it is, my life is now like some crazy movie.

I'm walking down the hallway when I notice the maid, digging through her cart. She looks like she's about to fall in head first into the damn thing.

"Ahh-ha I found it." She stands back up and turns to look at me. It's my spirit guide. She's holding what looks to be some mini shampoos. "Perfect for traveling." She tells me with a wink.

I can't help but laugh at her antics.

"Don't laugh, even spirit guides need to wash their hair." She grins. "I have to say I'm very impressed, Christian. I think this might work well for you…." She leaves the thought hanging in the air.

"I hope so."

She walks over to me, and touches my cheek. That warm feeling rushes over me again.

"Just remember, this journey is much more than you just getting Ana back. Remember to keep your eyes and ears open." She reminds me as she removes her hand from my face.

"I know."

"Good, I've already seen some growth in you."

"By the way, what can I call you?"

"You can call me Ang."

"Ang?"

"Short for Angel." She smiles. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" She asks me.

"Yes, I do. I guess you need to go wash your hair?"

"That I do." She flicks her brown hair back. And with a snap of her fingers she's gone.

I continue my walk down the hallway to room 601. The room is littered with people and camera equipment. I quickly spot Ana and our eyes lock.

I approach her and she gives me a shy grin.

"Anastasia…" I take her hand and kiss her cheek. "It's good to see you again, beautiful."

She smiles at me. "Same here, Christian."

I reluctantly pull away from her. However, I can't stop looking at her.

"Thank you again for doing this, Mr. Grey." Kate tells me.

I turn my gaze away from Ana to acknowledge her. "It's a pleasure." I tell her looking back at Ana.

Just like the first time; any excuse to see her again.

"This is José Rodriguez, our photographer."

Ah, yes the photographer, the one that tried to shove his tongue down my girl's throat. And if I have anything to do with it, it won't be happening this time.

I watch his face light up all over again when Ana introduces him.

"Mr. Grey." José gives me that warning look, telling me to back off, as I shake his hand.

I can't help my smirk. "Mr. Rodriguez, where would you like me?"

"I have a chair for you." Kate waves her hand to the chair that's in front of a white background.

I take my place on the chair, once again blinded by the bright light. I do the same as last time and stare over at Ana.

She sweetly smiles at me. The shy girl i knew last time is gone. She turns to Kate who says something to her.

After what seems like a million of pictures, they're finished.

Kate walks over to me shaking my hand. "Thank you again, Mr. Grey."

"It's no problem, Miss. Kavanagh. I look forward to reading the article."

 _Again…_

"Ana, would you be able to join me, maybe for some coffee?"

"I would love too, Christian."

"Ana?" José starts. "Can I have a word?"

She looks at him curiously. "Yeah. Sure." She touches the top of my hand. "I'll be right back." She tells me.

I can only imagine what he's going to say to her.

They move to the opposite side of the room, I can't make out what they're saying, but Ana doesn't look too happy.

Ana shakes her head at him and then turns to walk away, leaving José looking forlorn. She walks over to me smiling brightly.

"Ready?" She asks me.

"You bet."

I slip my arm around her shoulders as we walk out of the room. I can't help but glance over at José and notice he's fuming.

 _She's mine._

We make it to the coffee house across the street, and even though I know, I ask for her order of English Breakfast Tea, bag out.

Once I have our orders, and after dealing with a flirty barista, I sit next to her at the table.

"Did something happen with you and Mr. Rodriguez? He didn't look too happy when we left."

"He was questioning what I was doing with you. He mentioned something about being in the Nooz this morning. Wanted me to be careful. He's unsure of your "true intentions."" She shrugs. "I pretty much told him to bug off."

We made the Nooz? How come I didn't hear about this. I know it would be rude at this moment to pull out my phone. I'll look into it later.

"Well, he said it because he likes you. I saw the way he was staring at you."

Also, the way he waits for you to be drunk and make a move on you.

"We're just friends. Almost family." She brushes it off.

"Maybe to you. But, I happen to know he feels more than that."

She smiles at me. "And how do you know that?"

"By the way he looks at you, how his face lights up like a Christmas tree when you acknowledge his presence. I know it because I'm sure I look at you in the same way."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Grey." She smirks at me.

"I'm glad to hear that, Miss. Steele." I smile as I take her hand and kiss her knuckles softly.

"Are you ready for your finals?" I ask, changing the subject.

"I need to get some studying in today. I just look forward to being done. Then we have to get ready for our move to Seattle. I don't look forward to all the packing and un packing."

"I look forward to you being closer." I tell her.

 _Very flowery Grey._

"Oh, yeah? And why is that?"

My heart starts pounding out of my chest, with what I'm about to ask her. I mean would she really turn me down. The girl that told me she loved me, even after I hit her with a belt?

"Because I was hoping you would want to be my girlfriend?" My voice sounds bashful, the Dom in me nowhere in sight.

"I would like that…" Her voice is equally as shy as mine.

See, look how easy all of this could've been. If only I realized how much I wanted more from her in the first place.

I lean over and kiss her lips gently. My dick strains against my zipper, when she giggles. She's so carefree in this moment. This is how I want her all the time.

"Do you work this weekend?" I ask of her.

"I work Saturday till 6."

"Do you think I could pick you up after work? Take you out?"

"I would like that."

We finish our drinks and walk out of the coffee shop. As we walk back to the hotel we pass a newsstand, and that's when I see it.

On the cover of the Seattle Nooz is a picture of Ana and I at the go kart track. I have my arm around her and we both are smiling at each other.

I pick up the magazine and show Ana.

"Good looking couple here…" I tell her with a smirk.

I think I might just have to buy a couple of these later.

"I'm glad they got my good side." She tells me. "Is this normal for you? Being plastered on a tabloid like this?"

"Not usually. But, since I've never been seen in public with a date before I guess it peaked their interest." I pick up two more of the magazines and pay the attendant.

I read through the article and luckily Ana's name isn't printed in it.

"Does this bother you?" I ask her. It's a lot different then when we were photographed after her graduation.

She shrugs at me. "I guess it will be something I have to get used too."

 _Do I bring up the idea of a CPO now or later?_

"Would you let me know if you have any problems?"

"Yeah. I should be fine for the week. I'll be hiding out studying and taking tests."

We finish walking hand and hand, back to where her car is parked in the garage.

 _Rusty Old Wanda, just how I remember her._

I decide to push it out of my mind, and not bring up the rust bucket she calls a car. Something to discuss later, and this isn't the time. I just got a good thing started.

I push her back so she leans against the car. I push my body into her and crash my lips onto hers. I put one hand on her lower back, brushing the top of her ass. The other tangles into the back of her hair, so I can pull her closer.

She moans against my lips. I don't know how long we are standing here, kissing, lost in each other, till a car honks behind us. We both laugh and I rest my forehead on hers.

"Can I call you later?" I ask her.

"Yeah…"

"Good luck on your exams, Miss. Steele."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey." She flirts back with me.

I give her one final long kiss, something to hold me over till the next time I see her. It's going to feel like a lifetime.

I'm already missing her.

 _Yeah, you have it bad, Grey._

 **Monday May 16th 2011**

Last night, I slept well. The only time I've ever gone nightmare free is when I sleep next to Ana.

Even though she wasn't there, she plagued my dreams. For the first time ever, I have a girlfriend. Well, I guess the first time around she technically was, but I had a hidden agenda with her.

I plan to do the same as last time. Next Saturday I'll fly her to Seattle, lay my truths on the table, pray she won't run, then make love to her.

What I should have done the first time. I plan to take my time, explore every inch of her body. Love her the way I should've before. She deserves so much more.

 _I deserve more. Plus, vanilla has become quite my favorite flavor lately._

I'm sitting at my desk, it's a little after ten now, and I'm slightly behind on this new takeover. I talk to Ana early this morning and wished her well on her exams.

I'm thinking of ways I can offer her a new phone and laptop. I know how much she didn't like it last time me just giving it to her.

On loan, her words echo in my mind. Then comes the car. I shake my head. Definitely, no Audi Submissive Special. I just really want her out of that death trap.

Maybe, I shouldn't worry so much about this now. I'm pushed out of my thoughts when my cell phone rings.

I hope that it's Ana, but I'm disappointed when I find out it's Elena.

Just the thought of talking to her now, makes me cringe. And I can only imagine what this is going to be about. She only tried calling me a thousand times yesterday. I sent all calls to voicemail. No way I was letting her ruin my perfect mood.

"Grey." I snap.

" _Christian, is that any way to answer the phone with me?_ "

"I didn't look at my caller ID. What can I do for you? And I can only hope this phone call has something to do with the Salons."

" _Well, it's not. I wanted to talk to you about the Nooz article. What do you think you're doing taking a Sub out like that in public?_ "

 _Knew it!_

"Well, for one she's not my Sub, Elena. She's my girlfriend." I state proudly.

It's silent on the other side and if it wasn't for heavy breathing I would think she hung up.

" _Girlfriend?_ " She stutters out. " _What do you think you're getting into? Does she know about your needs? She sure doesn't look like she would be able to handle your certain skills._ "

"Well, it really isn't any of your concern. Now is it? I happen to be happy."

 _Chew on that._

She sighs. " _Very well. Just be careful. Are you sure she's just not after your money?_ "

"You can trust she is not." I state firmly. That's the last thing she wants from me.

" _Does your mom know?_ "

"Not yet."

She might if she still comes over Sunday morning. Or if she's seen a copy of the Nooz.

" _Oh, Christian I just worry about you. I mean_ vanilla _…_ " She says it with such disdain.

"I need to go, Elena." And with that I hang up the phone.

Resting my elbows on my desk I bury my face in my hands.

"She's so exasperating, isn't she?" I look up and notice Ang standing in front of me.

"How did I not see it before? I mean Flynn has been trying for years."

"Because you weren't ready yet. I still don't think you see it all. The thing about Pedophiles is they mold you to become what they want."

I shake my head.

Was I really just some project for her?

"You don't want to believe that she had that control over you, and still does. She's claiming to be your friend, when in fact…"

"She's the enemy." I finish for her.

"Think back, if she really cared for you, why would she use your greatest fear against you. How many times did she touch you, knowing your limit?"

I close my eyes and remember one scene where she kept running her finger up and down my chest. All with a promise to let me come in her mouth. I shiver at the memory.

"I just thought she was my friend, you know. She was the only one that trusted my plans to start a business. Hell, she loaned me the money. She was someone I could talk to..."

"Then she takes all the credit for making you who you are." She huffs.

 _She does make a valid point there._

"You remember how Ana felt about her, don't you?"

"How could I forget?"

"You trust her, right?"

I nod my head.

"When you tell her your truths again, make sure you listen to her. There's a reason why she was sent to you."

"What do you mean _sent to me_?"

Ang grins widely. "Everyone has their soul mate, Christian." And with that she's gone again.

I groan as I drop my head to the desk, banging it slightly. Maybe I am still dreaming or something.

"It's not a dream, Christian." Ang's voice echoes through the room.

I can't help but laugh. How does a woman/angel/spirit guide, that looks so much like my crack whore of a mother bring a smile to my face. The thought is almost troubling and yet sobering.

A couple hours later, after a long heads of department meeting, my goof of a brother walks into my office. Usually, I would be pissed that he would just walk into my office like he owns the place, however I'm still in a good mood.

"What can I do for you Elliot?"

He plops himself in the chair in front of my desk, while wearing a sly grin on his face.

"Oh, I was just wondering who the girl was that graced the covers of The Seattle Nooz with you. Actually, as much as I want to know, mom also sent me on this mission to find out."

"Of course, she did." I'm surprised she didn't call.

"She figured it would be easier to get it out of you if she sent me." He smirks reading my mind.

"Her name is Anastasia, and I guess you could say she's my girlfriend. Is that enough to please the courts?"

"Way too go, bro! And all this time…"

"Yes, I know what you thought, Elliot." I dismiss his thoughts.

"How did you meet her?" He inquiries.

"She interviewed me for her student paper, for WSU."

"College girl," He nods his head. "Nice."

I ignore him when I notice a ping in my mailbox. I glance down and notice it's from Anastasia. I can't help the smile that creeps up on my face.

* * *

 **From:** Anastasia Steele

 **Subject:** One down 4 to go

 **To:** Christian Grey

I just wanted to tell you that I have finished my first exam. Now to go stick my nose in another textbook and prep for tomorrow.

It was like your kiss from yesterday held some magic power, I felt so much more confident than I did before thinking about going into finals. Then our conversation this morning helped even more.

I'll talk to you tonight, just wanted you to know.

Ana x

* * *

 **From:** Christian Grey

 **Subject:** Your kiss

 **To:** Anastasia Steele

I have to agree that I'm still spinning from your kiss as well. It seems like it's all I can think about, which makes it hard to work. Even some of my employees are wondering what this goofy grin is doing on my face.

I'm glad to hear your first exams went well. I know you will kick ass in your coming exams. I look forward to talking to you tonight.

Christian Grey

CEO Grey Enterprise and Holdings.

* * *

"Wow, Christian. You're smitten." Elliot laughs at me. "I'm guessing that's Anastasia you're talking to? Mom is going to love this. You know she always thought you were going to die alone and miserable."

"She doesn't think that…"

 _Does she?_

"Well, when I report back to the mothership, I'm sure there will be a few tears falling."

"I'm sure there will be. So what are you doing Friday?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" He clenches his heart and flutters his eyes at me.

"Shut up. I just want to see if you want to go to Portland with me. Ana has a roommate…She's blonde and just your type." I tell him wiggling the carrot in front of him.

And like I knew he takes the bait. His eyes light up. "Sounds like a plan."

It's only fair that Elliot get his like he was supposed to, right? As much as I couldn't stand Kavanagh before, maybe this time around, she won't piss me off so much.

"Great. We can drive up Friday morning, rent some bikes."

"I think I'm going to like the change this girl is making of you."

I think I am too.


	4. The bar

**Friday May 20th 2011**

This week has been lagging for lack of a better word. The only thing holding me together are my conversations with Ana. We talk every night, last night we talked and ended falling asleep mid chat.

I woke up this morning with her still on the line. She might not have been physically next to me, but it was close enough. I told her of my plans to come up to Portland this afternoon with my brother. She informed me that her and Kate were going out tonight. However, if wanted to join them I was more than welcome.

 _Oh, I'll be there baby._

Elliot and I arrive in Portland shortly after 3 and just like last time we go mountain biking.

I think again how when Elliot and I were kids we used to do this all the time with dad.

 _I miss those days._

My dad was my hero and all I can think about is how I disappointed him, how much trouble I caused him once I reached puberty. I wonder if Elena got in the way of us ever having a chance to repair our relationship.

I don't want to think about it now. I need to focus on tonight.

After I get out of the shower, I notice my phone light up with a new text message.

It's Elena.

Only for the millionth time this week, asking me what I'm doing this weekend. So far, all her texts and emails have been ignored. I know for a fact that it's much more than a simple "catch up."

I get dressed in a simple pair of black slacks and a navy-blue shirt.

I'm about to slip my phone in my pocket when it rings. I smile when I notice the caller ID.

"Anastasia..."

" _Hey, we are at Ned's place. Do you still want to join us?_ "

"Of course, we should be there shortly."

" _I look forward to seeing you._ " I can hear her smile over the line.

"Same here, baby."

I hang up with Ana and meet Elliot in the living area of the suite.

"Ready?"

"Hell yeah. To be the first to witness the mighty Christian Grey with a girl… it should a televised event." He laughs.

 _I'm glad he thinks he's funny._

"Let's go."

We arrive at Ned's, it's what I guess you would call your everyday college bar. I look through the crowd of people trying to spot Anastasia.

I spot her at a high-top table with Kate and a few other of their friends. The first thing I notice is the photographer is nowhere around.

I glide across the floor, doing my best to avoid the sea of people on the dancefloor.

Ana's back is to me when I drape my arm around her, startling her. With her hand on her chest she turns to look at me and a heavenly smile graces her face.

"Hey." She stands up from her stool to hug me. She wraps her arms around my neck and I bend down to kiss her. I relish in the feeling of her body pressed into mine.

I wonder how she would feel against my bare skin.

I can only hope one day. And, with Ana, I think it could happen. It's something I dream about all the time now. It's almost like I'm looking into our future sometimes... visions of what can be. Just last night I dreamt of Ana kissing and touching every inch of my body.

 _And I was enjoying it._

"Hey, I've missed you." I tell her kissing her again.

From beside me I hear someone clear their throat and I know it's Elliot.

I pull myself away, but keep my arm wrapped around Ana's shoulder.

"Ana, this is my brother, Elliot. Elliot, Ana." I introduce them.

"It's so nice to meet the girl that finally grabbed my brother's attention." Elliot puts out his hand for her.

Ana takes his offered hand and shakes it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Elliot."

I notice Kate stand up and move closer to Ana, eyeing up Elliot.

"This is my roommate: Kate."

And right away, once again the two are totally lost in each other.

"Do you want to dance?" I ask Ana as my brother pulls Kavanagh to the dance floor.

Anything to feel her body on mine.

"I'm not much of a dancer. I wouldn't want to break your toes." She giggles shyly.

 _Damn that giggle._

I bend down and kiss her again, hard. My over consuming passion for her, taking over the kiss. I feel her hands tangle in my hair. Her mouth parts allowing my tongue access. I push her body flush to mine and place my left hand on her ass. I've never thought I would be the one for PDA, but something about her, makes me lose all sorts of control.

 _And I don't care._

We break away and notice the people around the table gaping at us.

"So, that dance?"

"Lead the way"

I take her hand and lead her to the dance floor. I glance to my side and notice the photographer standing in the distance, fuming.

I smirk at him, while pulling Ana to me as we start to move to the music. If I look closely I would think I would see the smoke coming out of his ears before he goes and turns, storming away.

I don't know how long Ana and I are dancing for. We are lost in our own little world. There's nothing shy about this Ana as she turns around and rubs her ass on my hardening bulge.

She's going to be the death of me.

The couple of times I glance over at Elliot, he looks at me wide eyed, his mouth popped open.

"Hey, I need to go use the bathroom." Ana tells me.

"Ok, I'll get you another drink and a water."

I'm glad this time around she's not drowning herself in shots. She was still sober when I got here.

 _Thankfully._

I watch as she leaves to use the restroom and head to the bar. Elliot follows behind me.

"Damn bro, I thought you two were going to end up doing it on the middle of the dance floor. Kate even said she was surprised by Ana's moves. She's never seen her so relaxed with a guy before."

I shake my head at him and don't answer him as I order Ana and me a couple of drinks.

"It's good to see you this way, Christian." He states before heading back to the table. I soon follow him back, placing the drinks on the table.

I notice Ana isn't back yet, and decide to go check on her. That's when I see José and Ana in a corner talking. He appears to be yelling at her.

Fuck, I was hoping he left.

I quickly walk over her when I hear him.

"Are you with him for his money? Is that his appeal? Because you know he will just end up hurting you."

"José, you have no idea what you're talking about." She states firmly. "I like him because he's a nice guy."

"Please. He's nothing but an arrogant asshole, Ana. Me and you could be so good together. I'm a nice guy." He steps closer to her and that's when I make my move.

I approach her and put my arm around her. "Does there seem to be a problem?" I ask.

Ana distinctly puts her arm around my waist. I'm thankful the other night I told her where I didn't like to be touched, and she's been very respectful of that. I only told her I had a rough childhood and would tell her more later.

"It's nothing of your concern, Grey. I was having a private conversation with Ana here. Do you mind?" Jose snips at me.

"I do mind. Because I could tell you were making Ana uncomfortable. Also, I think you stated I was an arrogant asshole. So, I think it actually does involve me."

He snorts. "Whatever. Just because you're rich doesn't mean you can take advantage of my friend. She's needs someone that's going to cherish her and respect her. All you'll end up doing is hurting her."

I look down at Ana, and she looks up at me. And for a second I remember her face, the tears in her eyes after the belt incident.

And I already promised myself it would never happen again. I'm going to do everything in my power to stop her from feeling that way.

"I can tell you right now, that's never going to happen." I say looking at Ana. She smiles warmly at me, kissing my cheek.

"I've already told you, José, that you and I can only be friends. I'm with Christian now and you're going to have to respect that, or I don't know if we can be friends." She tells him firmly.

Wait… what? Where was this last time? She defended him even after the whole trying to kiss her last time. Something else must have happened that I don't know about.

"Whatever, Ana when he throws you out like yesterday's trash you'll come running back to me." José huffs turning on his heel and walking away.

"You ok?" I ask her lifting her chin to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He's just been on me since he found out we were dating. He's turned into a completely different person. I didn't think he would do or say those things to me. I tried to push aside what happened after the photo shoot. But, he wouldn't stop. All week he's been pestering me. I only wonder what he would have tried to do if you didn't come."

I know exactly what he would have done.

"Why didn't you tell me he was bothering you?" I do my best to keep my anger in check.

"Don't be mad." She pouts. "I was just giving him the benefit of the doubt. He's always been my friend. I didn't even think he could like me more than that. Not until you mentioned something about it, that I really took notice." She shrugs apologetically.

I couldn't be happier now that she's moving to Seattle soon. Away from him. If I didn't trust him then, I really don't trust him now.

"Promise me you'll tell me next time he bothers you."

"I promise. Shall we go back to the table?" She offers.

I nod my head at her, taking her hand in mine, and walking back to the table.

The rest of the night goes smoothly. I watch how many drinks Ana takes in to make sure she doesn't even close to how drunk she got last time. I too take this time to try and enjoy myself and throw a couple drinks back.

It's after one in the morning and I made sure I was sober enough to be able to drive back to the hotel. Elliot told me he was going home with Kate, so maybe I can convince Ana to come back to my room with me. This time; conscious.

"Elliot is going home with Kate. I know for a fact that they're not going to be quiet. So, I was wondering if you would like to come with me…" I clear my throat the nervousness rising in my stomach. "Back to my hotel room?"

Ana looks at me, slightly shocked. She glances over my shoulder, which causes me to look back. Behind us Kate and Elliot are making out, or is it more like slobbering over each other?

Ana's face turns a nice rose color and she looks down at her knotted fingers, before glancing back at me.

"I think I'm going to have to accept your offer." She says timidly.

"Let's go. If I remember you have to work tomorrow."

She huffs at the memory. "Yeah…"

"Then I have a surprise for you afterwards. I want you to be able to stay awake." I grin at her.

Her eyes light up. "So, we're just going back to your room…. To sleep?"

 _Oh, Miss. Steele what am I going to with you?_

I smile at her and run my hands through her hair, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

I would love to make love to her tonight. But, I want her in my bed again, for our redo first time.

"Yes, just sleep, Anastasia. Shall we?"

"I don't have any clothes to wear tonight or tomorrow."

"I can let you borrow something of mine. As for tomorrow, if you trust me, I can have something brought to you."

"Ok," She says a little unsure. "Let me just say bye to Kate. If I can pull her away from your brother's tongue grip." She touches my bicep before walking over to her friend.

She manages to get Kate away from Elliot and he walks over to me.

"Are you taking Ana back to the room?" He nudges me in the ribs.

"Yes, then you and Kate can be as loud as you want. See, I can be the nice brother once in awhile."

"I can only hope you'll finally pop your cherry."

I roll my eyes at him. "Fuck off, Elliot." I add for good measure.

He starts to laugh as I look back at Kate and Ana. It appears Kate is giving her a pep talk. Kate gives Ana two thumbs up, which causes Ana to laugh and shake her head.

What seems like eternity later, Ana comes walking back over to me.

We say our final goodbyes and I take Ana back to my suite. As we head up in the elevator I look at her. And the memory of our first kiss floods my mind.

I mumble "Fuck the paperwork" under my breath so she won't hear me.

She looks at me questionably as I stride over to her. I grab her, pressing her against the back wall of the elevator. I take one of my hands, and take hers a pull them above her head, while my other hand wraps around her back, pulling her to me, as my erection pushes into her belly.

She's kissing me back just as feverishly as the first time. Soon the elevator dings to announce us to our floor.

We separate our lips from each other, but I keep my arm around her as I guide her to my suite.

As we enter the room, I notice Ana stretch and yawn.

"Tired?"

She nods at me, and I take her hand and show her to the room. I go into my bag and pull out one of my shirts and a pair of my boxer briefs.

Since the last time when she stole my pair of boxers, I've been picturing the way she looks in them.

"Will these do?" I ask her.

"Yes, thank you." She takes the offered clothes and makes her way to the bathroom to change.

I switch into a pair of pj pants and a t-shirt in the middle of the room. Un ashamed if she walks back in here mid change.

I pull back the bed covers and sit down.

Waiting… nervously.

I take a moment to email Taylor to have him pick Ana up some clothes for the morning.

I hear the bathroom door open. As always, she looks stunning wearing my clothes. She walks over to me and sits down next to me.

She sighs heavily. "There's something I need to tell you. I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"You can tell me anything, Anastasia." I tell her, taking my hand in my mind.

"I'm a virgin." She spits the words out so fast, I almost couldn't make them out.

 _Yes, I know baby. And I promise to take care of you._

I smile, pulling her hand to my lips to reassure her. "I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything you're not ready for, Ana. I really only asked you here tonight so I could spend more time with you."

"Really?"

"Really. But, maybe we could make out…"

 _I swear you are acting like a 15 year old, Grey_.

She moves her hand up my thigh, moving it quite close to my favorite appendage. She moves her face closer to mine, before giving me a peck on the lips.

 _I like her bold like this._

"What if I told you I was ready?" She asks her lips still dangerously close to mine. "That I want you to make love to me."

 _Resist her, Grey._

Ha! Easier said than done. I haven't been able to truly resist her yet.

I place the palm of my hand on her cheek, I kiss her again.

I need to tell her everything, well mostly everything first. She could still run.

"There's nothing more than I want to do is to make love to you. However, I feel like I need to share something with you first, before we do that."

"Tell me now." She says eagerly.

 _Always hungry for information._

"I had plans to tell you tomorrow. To show you. Remember, how I told you I had a rough start in life, which is why I don't like to be touched?"

She nods her head.

"Well, you could say that it made not only my childhood hard, but I was a terrible teenager. In simple terms, I thought I had someone help me through some of my issues. Giving me a way to make touching acceptable. However, over the last week, I started to see how she took me in the wrong direction. I planned on showing and explaining it to you better tomorrow."

"Fair enough, Mr. Grey." She kisses my cheek. "We can just make out until we both pass out."

Yes, I like that idea very much.

"Lay down. Put your hands above your head."

She smiles wickedly at me and moves herself to the middle of the bed. I watch as she splays out on the bed. Her hair falls everywhere, when she puts her hands above her head, it pushes her breast out more, and I can make out her hard nipples through my shirt. I move my body so its over top of hers.

She smiles up at me, before I slam my lips to hers.

I don't think I could ever get enough of her taste.

I move my lips across her cheek, behind her ear, down her neck. I run my hand up her stomach, till it finds its way to her breast. I run my thumb over her nipple which causes her to moan out.

"Is this ok?" I ask her.

"Oh, yes." she hisses out through her clenched teeth.

I can't help but push my dick into her, anything to get some friction.

Maybe this was a bad idea. It's only making me desperate for her.

 _Tomorrow, Grey!_

I move my lips back to hers and just try to devour her.

"You're so beautiful…" I tell her. "Sexy… desirable."

"You're not so bad yourself, Christian." She moans back.

I don't know how long we spend just lost in each other. Just touching and kissing without the act of sex. I have to say it was almost enjoyable as sex.

I think about how much I just missed out on when I was growing. Heaven knows I should have been doing things like this in high school or college. But, I was too wrapped up in Elena to even see straight.

But, I'm glad my first time is with her.

And she'll be the last.

"Let's get some sleep." I tell her as I roll her over on her side. I wrap my arms around her pulling her tight against me.

 **A/N: I will try to update Monday... I'm having slight writers block...**


	5. Heathman and Helicopters

**Saturday May 21st 2011**

I wake up this morning and glance over at the clock on the nightstand. It reads 9am. I really don't remember the last time I slept _this_ well.

Oh, the magical powers this girl holds over me.

Ana is still wrapped in my arms. I brush the hair away that fell into her face, and look down at her.

I run my finger down her cheek before I kiss her. This action ends up waking her, and she pushes her body even more flush with mine, rubbing her ass against my morning wood.

 _She's going to be the death of me._

"If you don't cut that out, I might not be responsible with my actions." I tell her as I grab a handful of her breast.

"Maybe I don't want you to be responsible." She whispers.

I roll her over on her back, moving her hands above her head, and crawling on top of her.

"You're not playing fair, Miss. Steele." I say to her before nibbling at her earlobe. "Tonight."

I look back at her and notice the distinctive pout on her face.

"None of that, Ana." I bend down and kiss her. "We still need to eat some breakfast, before you go to work today."

"But, I don't have any... _clothes._ " She tells me as she bats her eyes at me. .

Who is this woman? Whoever she is… I like her.

 _No, I love her_

I shake my head at her and can't help but laugh slightly.

"You are very impatient, Miss. Steele."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, I just want to make it special for you."

 _And it will be if Gail has everything set up for me tonight._

She nods her. "If it's with you, I know it will be."

"You're just trying to kill my resolve aren't you, Miss Steele?"

She just shrugs at me, smiling. I kiss her again deeply. I have to pull myself away from her before I end up taking her against my better judgment.

"I had Taylor pick you up some clothes."

"Who's Taylor?" She looks at me curiously.

"He's my CPO. I had asked him to get you something, I wanted to keep my promise."

 _Please don't fight me on this. I know you don't want to do the walk of shame back to your apartment._

"Thank you." She tells me, kissing my cheek.

"Why don't you take a shower, while I order us some breakfast. They should have a hair dryer in there for you."

 _I made sure this time._

"I'll go grab your clothes." I walk into the main room and take the bag of clothes I know Taylor got for her.

I walk back in and hand her the bag. She peaks in and looks at the clothes in the bag. "Taylor has good taste."

"Was there anything you want for breakfast. I know you didn't eat much last night."

And I'm very proud I didn't give her a hard time. Although I did help monitor what she was drinking.

"Pancakes and bacon?" She asks shyly.

She's acting like she's almost embarrassed for her request.

"Sounds good. I'll go order while you get ready." I walk over to her and kiss her cheek before leaving the room.

First thing I do is order room service then I need to get Charlie Tango. I would have already had him on stand by, but I still worry about her rejecting me.

I quickly notify Taylor and inform him of my plans.

Anastasia comes out of the room, her hair dried and looking just as beautiful as last time.

"You look lovely, Anastasia. Breakfast should be here shortly. Would you mind letting them in while I go freshen up?"

"Sure."

As I take a shower I try to remember everything that happened in the next two weeks the last time all this happened.

First, I know I stayed in Portland to try and talk her into signing the contract the first time around. So, as long as she doesn't go running off after I tell her about my past. I'll stay here again, this time just to enjoy her company

 _Have some faith in her, Grey. She stayed the first time. She's a lot stronger and accepting than you originally ever thought she would be.._

Then comes graduation, meeting her dad. I need to figure out a way where she'll accept a new car. She has to know Wanda is not safe.

Maybe I'll kiss her when she crosses the stage, show everyone she belongs to me.

 _So, I'm still possessive, but that's normal when it comes to being a relationship, isn't it?_

Family dinner, Georgia, soaring… then I remember having to leave early.

Because of Leila Williams.

She comes storming back into my life, by trying to take hers in the middle of my kitchen. If I didn't leave Georgia early, didn't have that issue of Leila running off and stayed with Ana; would I have hit her with the belt?

I quickly hop out of the shower and dry off. I need to get ahead of this Leila thing now. She might already be out there, since Ana and mine picture was already in the paper.

After I dress, I dial Welch's number.

" _Mr. Grey?_ " He answers

"I need you to do something for me, Welch. I need to put a trace on Leila Williams. I have a feeling she might try to come back into my life, and she's unstable. I need to know where she is and what's she's been doing. Then I need you to work with Taylor and put a tail on her"

" _Right away, sir_."

"Great. Thank you." I tell him before I hang up with him.

I join Ana at the table where breakfast is set up at. She has a plate made, but seems to be waiting for me.

We both enjoy our breakfast and I relish in how well she is eating now. I tell her so.

"I eat all the time, unless I'm stressed. I mean I might not eat like a lumberjack like someone else I know." She points to me.

"Well, I work out all the time. I have to keep my energy up. I just have issues with people not eating and wasting food." I tell her honestly. "It tends to be one of those things I'm quite pushy about."

"Can I ask why?"

"Before I was adopted, my birth mother…. She had lots of issues, she wasn't attentive and I would not eat for days sometimes."

 _I think for the first time in my life I didn't call her a crack whore._

She takes my hand and squeezes it. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to Christian." She tries to reassure me.

"I want to. I think you knowing will help. I've just never really told anyone else besides my therapist. She had this pimp, he abused me. That's why I don't like to be touched. He burned me with cigarettes. Then one day my birth mom died and I was left with her body for four days. I remember the feeling like yesterday with how hungry I was. The only thing I could find were some frozen peas."

I stop when I notice the tears welling in her eyes.

"Please don't cry for me, Ana. It's over and done with now."

"But, it's not. It still affects you."

I guess she's right.

"I have more to tell you, but tonight. I'm nervous when I tell you... you might…"

Ana stands up and walks over to me. She goes to sit on my lap and make sure she avoids touching my chest.

"I'm not going to go anywhere. As long as you're not a serial killer, I'll be happy to stay and listen. I can tell it's not easy for you, and the fact that you even want to share with me makes me appreciate you."

 _Yep, she is my perfect match._

I slide my hand behind her neck, pulling her lips to mine. I fill this kiss with so much passion, desire… love. I only hope she feels it, just so she knows how much I appreciate her too.

We finish our breakfast and I reluctantly take her back to her place.

I promise to pick her up after work and collect Elliot so we can go hiking.

I make sure before I leave, the kiss I give her will leave her spinning in anticipation for tonight.

Boy, did Elliot ever give me a hard time about that.

I'm pacing back and forth in my room. My mind is all over the place. I take the watch out of my pocket and turn the dial on top of the watch.

Just like always Ang quickly appears in front of me.

She smiles at me brightly. "What can I do for you, son?"

"I know I told Ana about my past before, and I guess in a way she accepted it. But, I want to share more this time around. Even though she told me today she would listen, I'm still worried I'm going to freak her out. That she'll think I have more issues that's she's willing to deal with."

I don't want to see her run again.

I sit down on the bed and run my hands through my hair.

"Have you ever thought that the fact that you're being honest with her from the beginning, might actually be what keeps her around. Listen, I know you haven't ever had to answer to anyone else before. But, I think if you're up front with Anastasia from the beginning, tell her things she should be privy to, I think it will in the end make for a stronger relationship."

"What about the whole Elena thing? I mean I'm just starting to see the things in a new light. Then I have a looney Sub on the loose…"

I shake my head and think was I really the cause for Leila trying to kill herself?

"I can hear you thinking there, Christian. You didn't do anything to make Leila do what she did the first time around. But, the fact that you even care shows that your heart is bigger than you want to believe it is. However, her well being shouldn't be your top concern. Yes, she needs help, but not from you." Ang tells me, patting my knee.

"But, didn't I help cause her to be in what shape she is in now?"

"How do you even think that? What, you had a relationship with her three years ago?" I nod. "The girl, is looking for love, and maybe in all the wrong places. She has a fixation on you, but as you know she's been married since, then a boyfriend, who died. She went back to the next place trying to find someone that could love her again. She's lost, but not because of anything you did."

"She cut her wrist in my apartment. I mean isn't it somewhat my problem?"

"She wanted attention, wanted someone to care. I'm not telling you not to find her help, but do it from the sidelines and don't get involved. Just because your master of your universe doesn't mean you need to handle everything yourself. Plus, I know for a fact you staying away will help you in the long run with Ana."

"Really?"

She laughs, "Really. You have a past. A past, isn't necessarily a bad thing, but it's a guide to learn from. And I'm quite amazed how well you're learning already."

"You are?"

"Yeah, some people never get it. But, you've already picked up on a lot things. I really thought you would be denying everything. But, I'm proud to see you really have your eyes open. You keep going like this I think you'll be staying."

 _She's proud of me?_

Why does that make me feel good and warm inside?

 _Shake it off Grey, don't be such a sap._

"You seem surprised that I could be proud of you?"

"It's not something I really hear. Maybe after I donate a crap load of money. But nothing that ever means something."

"Oh, dear boy… I think you need a refresher."

With a cloud of smoke, Ang brings me to a moment of my past.

I standing in my parents' house in the foyer of the house.

I watch the front door flies open and me as a young kid runs in. I'm about seven or eight I believe.

 _My mom comes into the room, to find out what all the excitement is._

" _Christian, what is going on?" She asks me when I stop in front of her._

" _They want me to join the mathletes. They told me I had what it takes to go all the way to the finals." I tell my mom proudly, waving the paper I have in my hand in her face. My mother laughs at my excitement._

I remember that. When I really discovered how good I was with numbers. My dream started then of wanting to maybe own my company when I grew up.

My teacher at the time would always praise me at how good I was with numbers. Ms. Hendricks. One of the few teachers I actually liked.

 _My mom takes the paper out of my hand and looks at it. I don't remember what the note said but it brought a tear or two to my mom's eyes._

" _Oh, darling boy. I'm so proud of you."_

I notice my mom's body language change, as she tries to resist the urge to hug me.

Now, I'm in my grandfather's apple orchid. Mia and Elliot are chasing each other around. I think I'm about eleven. I watch on, looking annoyed.

I think inside I really wanted to join them, but I couldn't.

That's when Mia falls over a tree stump and lets out a huge scream. I quickly run over to her. I kneel down next to her and notice her knee is bleeding.

She's crying, big tears. Her wail is bursting my eardrums.

Elliot has ran off somewhere. I scoop Mia in my arms into my lap.

" _It'll be ok, Mia." My eleven-old self does my best to comfort her._

" _It hurts, Chr...is..tian.." She says between her now hiccup cry._

" _I know." Her knee is bleeding really bad right now and the house is a little ways away._

I watch as I take off my favorite shirt and wrap it around her knee to try and help stop the bleeding. I then pick her up and start taking her back to the house.

My mom catches up with us mid way to the house.

Mia ended up going to the hospital and got about twenty stitches. I remember my mom telling me she was proud how I handled it. More shocked I used my favorite Bruce Lee t-shirt to wrap Mia's leg in. I wore that damn shirt almost everyday.

Mia kept following me around for weeks calling me her hero. That girl always knew how to make me feel special. It's too bad I could never reciprocate.

Now I'm standing in my dad's office. My mom enters as my dad hangs up the phone.

" _What's wrong, Cary?"_

" _Oh, that was just Christian. He wanted to tell me about his company. He's now a millionaire." My dad sighs. "I think he just called so he could rub it in my face." He half laughs._

 _I can see my mom roll her eyes."I hope you shared in his good news."_

" _I told him it was great news. I was gonna tell him I was proud of him I was, but he told me had to go and kind of hung up." My dad says sadly._

"He was proud of me?" I say quietly turning to Ang.

"Of course, he is. But, you never give him a chance to tell you so. Anytime you start to have those kinds of conversation you would blow them off."

"I just thought I was nothing but a disappointment to him. Elena would say…" I stop.

How many times did she tell me how much I disappointed my father and my mother? How my dad will never see past dropping out of Harvard. If I ever told them truth about us or my lifestyle they would for sure turn their backs on me.

This whole time they were proud of me. I shut them out all the time because I thought they were better off without me.

" _I feel like sometimes I failed him, you know." My dad continues._

 _No, please don't think that._

I notice my mom bow her head.

" _I know the feeling. I thought for a little bit he was doing better. Sure he stopped fighting and got better grades. But, was he ever happy? Is he even happy now? I've never seen him let anyone else in. I worry he'll end up alone. How I wish one day I could just hug him. Tell him how much I love him. How proud he's made me." My mom moves to sit on my dad's lap. My dad kisses her forehead._

 _Oh, mom._

" _Me too." My dad agrees. "Hopefully, one day someone will come along and help show him that he does deserve to be loved."_

And on that final note we are back in the hotel room.

"Thank you, Ang." I tell her.

I needed to see all that.

"That's what I'm here for. If you need me again you know how to reach me. For now the other spirit guides are throwing a party in the clouds. It's going to take me forever to find something to wear. I know you'll be just fine tonight. Don't let the worry overwhelm you." She winks at me and then she's gone.

* * *

I'm waiting outside Clayton's for Ana. I'm excited all over again about taking her on _Charlie Tango._

I get to re-live another first all over again.

And tonight I get to re-live sleeping with her in my bed.

I notice Ana come out with that kid again that oogles her ass. Ana has a small bag in her hand. She came prepared this time.

The thought makes me smile.

I get out of the car to greet her. I walk over to her pulling her to my arms. I take her chin to lift her face up to kiss her.

"Ready?"

She nods as I open the door for her. Taylor drives us to the helipad.

"How was work?"

"Long" She answers, her voice husky.

I place my hand on her upper thigh, lightly running my hand up and down.

"I had a long day too."

The day didn't seem to want to end.

We arrive and take the elevator three floors up, and exit to the helipad.

"You have a helicopter?" She asks surprised.

"Yes, I figured this way would be quicker to get to Seattle."

"We're going to Seattle?" She laughs.

"Yeah." She's excited.

Joe gives me my flight plan and tells me all pre flight checks have been done.

I open the door for the helicopter. I help her climb in, following in behind her.

"Just don't touch anything." I harness her in. I get excited all over again. I still can't help but want to picture her naked, strapped in like this.

 _Not now, Grey._

Her breath hitches as I make sure she's tightly secure. "No going anywhere now."

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere anyways." She whispers. I gently kiss her as her words take some of the weight on my shoulders.

I make my way to the pilot's seat and her jaw falls to the floor.

"You're flying this thing?"

I look over at her smiling. "That I am."

"And you know what you're doing?" She smirks over at me.

"You're safe with me, Ana. Are you ready?"

She nods at me. I tell her to put her cans on and do my pre-flight checks. Soon, I have _Charlie Tango_ lifted into the air.

"How can you tell where we are going?" She asks, as the darkness of the night surrounds us.

"Here." I point to the panel. I tell her just a little of how the equipment is used. She looks over at me amazed.

"When you fly at night you fly blind. You have to trust the instrumentation in front of you."

"How long will the flight be?" She almost sounds eager to get to our destination. I only wish I could say the same.

"Less than an hour. We will land on top of where I live at."

We continue to talk, and I tell her how and why I like flying and about how my favorite is soaring. I look forward to the trip to Georgia, so I can take her again.

I land on top of Escala, and power down. I remove my cans and unbuckle my harness. I then reach over and do hers.

"We're here." I say before gently kissing her.

She smiles at me before I exit the helicopter. I open her door and help her out. I wrap my arm around her to help brace her from the wind and lead her to the elevator.

We make it to the penthouse floor and we both walk into the foyer.

She looks around the place, amazed.

"This place is huge." She tells me taking in her surroundings as we enter the living room.

"Yes, it is."

"And you live here by yourself?"

"Taylor and Gail, my housekeeper, stay here to in the staff quarters. But yes, I live here alone."

Hopefully, that will change if you end up staying with me.

"Would you like a glass of wine?"

"Yes, I would love one. Thank you."

I make my way to the kitchen and pour us both a glass of white wine.

I walk back to her, handing her a glass and we settle onto the couch.

"So, before we go any further tonight. I promised to be upfront with you. I usually have everyone sign an NDA, this way what I share with you has no chance to go public."

"I wouldn't share anything with anyone, Christian. However, if you need me to sign one I will." She tells me honestly.

"I trust you, Ana. I don't believe I need you to sign one either. But, what I'm about to tell you is big. And it's not what I really want from you. Well, maybe somethings…" I trail off.

She looks at me, confused. I'm sure her mind is coming up with a million different scenarios of what I could be hiding.

"What is it, Christian?"

"Remember how I mentioned that I thought I met someone that I thought was helping me with my touch issues and I've just been figuring out that maybe it was...wrong?"

She nods.

"You see when I was 15 a friend of my mother's she introduced me to this lifestyle. A lifestyle I thought worked for a long time. Well, till I met you."

"How old was this _friend?"_

"Old enough to know better." I admit. "I'm still in the process of working it out myself. I was with her for six years. I thought even after that she was my friend. You see she lent me the money to start my business and well I also help with hers."

"So, you're still in contact with this... _child molester?"_ She says, her tone one of disgust.

Fuck.

"I am. Though I'm thinking of trying to remove myself from her hold."

"Do your parents know about this?"

"No, like I said, I'm just finally starting to see what it really was."

I sigh, and run my hands through my hair.

"So, you said lifestyle… what kind of lifestyle?"

"I think it would be better if I showed you." I offer my hand as I stand up.

She looks at my offered hand and for a fleeting moment I think she's going to run.

She finally takes my hand, after what seems like a lifetime. I help her up and lead her to my playroom.

This is it… the moment of truth…

Again.

 **A/N: See ya next monday...**

 **what will be Ana's reaction?**


	6. Red Room and second first times

**Saturday May 21st 2011.**

"Please know what I'm about to show you is by no means what I want to have with you. I mean there might be some elements I would love to try but not without your consent first." I tell her, as I place the key in the door.

"Just show me, Christian." She urges.

I open the door and flick on the light. We move into the room. Ana stands in the middle taking in her sights. Her eyes are wide and mouth slightly gaping

I made sure this week that I removed all the harsher elements; the canes, paddles and belts are now gone. I took great joy of destroying the belt that I hit her with the first time around.

I watched as it burned

Her hand gently touches the flogger in front of her, as she exams the rest of the room.

"So, what is all this stuff?"

"Have you ever heard of BDSM or just S&M?"

She nods and turns to look at me.

"You were introduced to _this_ at 15?" She asks, shocked.

"Yes."

"She did this stuff to you?"

I nod my answer.

 _Why is this now so embarrassing?_

"I couldn't be touched, on top of that I was a horny teenager. I thought this was the only way."

"Do you still let others do this to you?"

"No, I did it to them…"

"Do you still want this? I mean, I know you said you didn't… but can you really just shut it off?"

"For you, yes. You see, the relationships I used to have were contractual agreements. They were Submissives and I was their Dominant. There were rules in place. Everyone had their hard and soft limits. Neither would go past those honored limits. It was safe. It was all I knew."

 _Till You._

"But, you said there are somethings you would want to do with me." she gulps.

"Nothing that you wouldn't want to do. A lot of these tools and toys can bring you great pleasure. Also, some of this stuff people use in vanilla relationships."

"Vanilla?" Her eyebrows raise in amusement.

"It means no add ons…"

I move to her and remove her hand from tracing anymore of the leather bench.

"I want to make love to you tonight… I don't want any of this. Maybe, it could be something we try later in our relationship. If you stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Will you explain a little more to me?"

"Yes, but can we do it out of this room?"

No matter how much I want more with her, standing in this room is turning me on. I still have the very pleasant memories of her in here. Even if the worst memory is at the forefront of my mind.

We exit the room, hand and hand, going back to the living area.

"How many have there been?" She asks me lifting her wine glass to her lips.

"Fifteen." I say meekly.

She looks away from me. I go on.

"They would stay here in a separate room. None have ever slept in my bed. You were the first woman I've ever shared a bed with. I've never hurt any of them badly. And please know I would never want to hurt you."

 _I've done it once and it killed me. Never again._

"What happened with them?"

"Various things, but it boils down to incompatibility."

"And you think I might be compatible with you?" I nod. "So, what's so different with me, that makes you not want that lifestyle? I mean it seems like it was a big part of your life."

" _You_ have captivated me in a way I can't describe. The fact that you are different, makes me want to be a better person. You have helped open my eyes enough for me to start seeing life differently. I feel like I need you more in my life, than I need that lifestyle."

I can't just tell her it took her leaving me to really see it. I think she already thinks I'm crazy enough.

I notice a blush creep on her face. "You sure have a way with words, Mr. Grey."

She raises her hand and places it on my cheek. She moves forward and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Will you make love to me now?"

I smile at her and push myself into her. Our lips crash together, my hand knots in the back of hair, as our tongues dance together.

I take my other arm and lift her off the couch.

"Come, I want you in my bed." I tell her against her mouth.

I get a moan, which I'm guessing was a yes and move ourselves to my bedroom.

We enter the room, and I pull back slightly.

Gail did a great job with the room. There's tea light candles around the room and rose petals laid out on the bed.

Ana takes in the room and gasps.

"Wow. You did this?"

"My housekeeper did. But, I told her what I wanted. I told you I wanted to make it special."

"Oh, Christian."

"Hearts and Flowers. Only for you."

Her skin flushes and I pull her body close to mine and embrace her in a deep kiss.

I break away slightly and look her in the eye. "I wanted this to be special for you." I rub my hand down her cheek, "but if at any time you need me to stop, tell me. Ok?"

"Ok." She says quietly, that I almost miss it.

I capture her lips to mine, my tongue invading her mouth. She taste like Heaven.

My heaven.

My lips move to her cheek, to her neck. I place the lightest kisses on her neck to her collarbone, causing Ana to moan slightly. And it only turns me on more. I reach for the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head.

"You are so beautiful." I tell her as I kiss down the mounds of her breast. I reach around and unclip her bra.

I gently lay her on the bed, my body hovers over her. My lips finds her again, as my one hand cups her breast and run my thumb over her nipple.

"I'm going to savor every inch of your body, Anastasia."

I move my lip back down her neck, down her chest and around her breast. I circle my tongue around her nipple and watch it pucker under my touch. She tilts her head back as she enjoys the sensation. After I give each nipple my attention I work my way down to her stomach, and stop at the hem of her pants.

I grab ahold of it, and before I start to pull them down I check to make sure she's still ok.

"Yes, please. Don't stop. I want you, Christian." She moans out, jerking her hips at me.

I take her pants and along with her underwear, pull her pants down. My nose takes a brief break at her core, as I enjoy her smell.

I finish working her pants off and throw them across the room. I kiss up her right leg, and when I make it to her thighs I tease her ever so slowly, avoiding her sex, as I kiss and lick.

She's bucking her hips at me, desperate for me to touch her there. I nip the inside of her thigh, before running my finger along her folds.

"You're so wet and ready for me, Anastasia."

She's panting so hard, before I insert two fingers inside of her, and start flicking my tongue on her clit.

"You taste delicious, my new favorite snack." I tell her, glancing up at her.

"Please, Christian." She's begging for me.

I pump my fingers in and out of her, while I lap her juices. I suck hard on her clit and it causes her to explode around my fingers.

I wait for her to come down from her high. "I love how responsive you are, baby."

I stand up to remove my pants and boxers. Ana sits up slightly, watching me. I watch again as she gapes at the size of me.

"Don't worry baby, you'll expand." It causes her to smirk at me. "You remember how I told you about touching me on my chest and back?"

"I promise Christian, I won't."

 _I trust her_.

I grab the condom from the night stand and remove my shirt, before I crawl on top of her.

I kiss her long and hard, as she tangles her hands in my hair. My body molds to hers, my erection rubbing against her slit. She wraps her legs around me, looking for friction.

I could just spend the rest of the night kissing her and I think I would be content. Just the feel of her against me, is like heaven sent.

"I want you inside of me, Christian."

"Your wish is my command, Miss. Steele."

I kneel back and roll the condom on my extremely hard dick. It's been waiting for this moment for two weeks. I think _it_ might need her, more than I do.

 _Greedy fucker._

I line my dick up to her, and start gently easing my way in, before bending down and kissing her. I still inside of her. Savoring the moment again.

Ana opens her eyes to look at me.

"Christian… move."

I slowly start working my way in and out of her. "You feel so good, baby." I whisper as trace my lips around her jaw and neck.

 _I missed being inside of her so much._

She wraps her legs around me again, trying to meet me thrust for thrust. I move my lips back to her and just savor her lips as we move together.

I love Vanilla with her.

I can feel her start to build as I roll my hips. "Let it go, Ana." I tell her against her lips.

I watch her as her head tilts back and her eyes roll in the back. Her muscles tighten around me.

"Oh, Christian!" She pants out as her orgasm takes over.

Her pulsating around me, sends me off, as I find my release.

I leave little kisses all over her face as we come down from our highs. My dick still inside of her.

 _I don't want to ever leave this spot._

"That was amazing Christian." She tells me.

"That it was, Miss. Steele."

"Can we do that again?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

 _Who am I to say no?_

 **Sunday May 22nd 2011**

I awake the next morning to the smell of bacon. I know right now Ana is standing in my kitchen making breakfast. I look over at the clock and notice the time. It's after eight.

She's my dreamcatcher.

I make my way to the kitchen and watch Ana dance around, wearing only my shirt. I admire her for a minute.

She's still so alluring.

And she's mine.

I walk over to her, putting my arms around her, kissing the side of her neck.

This action startles her. she lets out a little squeal and takes the earbuds out.

"You scared me."

"Sorry." I tell her nipping her earlobe. "You look sexy dancing around in my shirt." I run my hand down her stomach and cup her uncovered sex.

Her body relaxes into mine.

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Her breath hitches in her throat as my fingers trace along her wet folds.

She's already ready for me again. But, I know she's sore.

"Are you sore?" I ask.

She spins around in my arms, looking up at me with a mischievous grin.

"Deliciously so." she says boldly. She plants a kiss on my lips and go backs to whisking her eggs. I stand there with an open mouth.

Oh, I really like this Anastasia.

I help put down the placemats as Ana serves us both.

"Would you like to stay today?"

"I would like that. I have to work tomorrow at nine."

"I can get you to work by nine tomorrow. That's if you want to spend the night again." I mean she did bring a bag, didn't she?

She thinks about it momentarily. "I would like to stay." She blushes crimson.

"We'll fly back in _Charlie Tango._ I was thinking of staying in Portland till the graduation."

"Really? Don't you have to work?"

"I can work from the hotel." I tell her as I twirl one of her pigtails on my finger.

"I guess it's good to be the boss, huh?"

"It's got it's perks." I lean over and kiss her. "How about after we eat, we take a bath?"

"Yes, I am feeling kind of _dirty."_

I can't help but laugh and shake my head at her.

"Yes, you are a very _dirty_ girl, Miss. Steele. My _dirty_ girl." And like precision clock work, her lip has been taken hostage by her teeth.

"Now, you're just trying to kill me." I release her lip from it's prison hold. "Let me clean up and we'll take that bath."

I pick up the plates, as Ana's phone begins to ring. She picks it up and looks at the caller ID.

"It's Kate." Ana tells me. "Let me just tell her I'm alive." She walks over to the large windows to take her call. I can hear the muffled voice of her conversation, but can't make it out.

Ana glances over at me and smiles as I dump the plates in the sink. She laughs and then soon hangs up the phone.

She walks back over to me. "Everything ok with your friend?"

"Yeah, she was just asking when I would be home. Seems like your brother is coming over for awhile." She quirks her eyebrow up at me. "When I told her I was staying she just wanted to remind me to wrap it up. And to have a good time."

"And are you having a good time?"

Ana just shrugs her shoulders and starts walking back to my bedroom.

I desert the dishes in the sink and go after her.

She's already in the bathroom starting the water for the tub. I find the scented oil and add to the water.

When the tub is full, I remove my shirt and help her in.

She stands and looks at me. I take my iPod out of the pocket. I then take the hem of her shirt and pull it off of her. I can't help but ogle her body.

She shyly wraps her arms around her body and looks down.

 _Oh,_ now _she's being modest._

I lift up her chin and have her look at me.

"Don't you dare hide away from me. You have a beautiful body, Anastasia. Please don't shy away from me. I take great pride in looking at your body."

She looks up at me, her whole body now a delicious pink.

She just smiles and shakes her head. I tell her to sit down.

She slightly winces as her sore body enters the hot soapy water.

She leans back and relaxes. She opens her eyes to look at me. "You going to join me?"

I don't say anything and remove my pants. She moves forward so I can get behind her.

She wriggles against me, as I wrap my arms around her, burying my face in her hair.

I grab the body wash and a rag. I lather up the rag and start washing her body.

"Let's get you all cleaned up, shall we?"

I take the soapy rag and move it over her breast. I tease them as she falls limp into my body, moaning.

My body responds to hers, growing beneath her.

I work my way down her stomach and start cleaning between her legs. Her hips start to move as I gently wash and message.

I nip her earlobe, as I ditch the rag and insert a finger into her and rub her clit. Her head lags on my shoulder, a moan escaping her lips.

"Feel it, baby."

"Oh, god. Please." She moans as my rhythm becomes quicker. I can feel her starting to build. I bite her shoulder and it causes her to explode around my fingers. Her body shakes as she comes undone.

She's heavily panting, totally spent.

"Let's get out of this tub before we prune." She looks at me as she's about to say something.

I get out and wrap a towel around my waist. I take her hand and help her out. Grabbing another towel I wrap her up and dry her.

I lead her back to my room.

I'm about to push her onto the bed and take care of her again, when she grabs my towel sending it to the floor.

In an instant her hand is around my cock, her thumb circling my tip.

"Ana?" I moan out.

Ana drops her towel before dropping to her knees, and glancing up at me, scandalously. She takes me in her mouth. Her tongue works its away around my tip, slowly teasing me. I place my hand behind her head to help push myself further down her throat.

I know she can handle it.

She supports her hands on my thighs as I hit the back of her throat.

"Oh, baby. You feel so good." I look down at her, watching her is so erotic. She looks up at me and I can almost see the sly smile on her face.

She knows what's she's doing to me. I'm falling apart because of her.

 _Only her._

"I'm going to come. If you don't want me to come in your mouth, stop now."

I watch my dick disappear and reappear as I trust in and out of her mouth.

She bares her teeth into me, and just like last time, I come undone. I yell out her name and I watch as she swallows every last drop of me.

She sucks me clean then I help her to her feet.

"Ana, that was absolutely _mind blowing._ I think you've earned your A in oral skills." I wink at her and kiss her soundly, tasting myself on her.

I back away from her. I wonder if she'll let me bound her hands when I take her again. As much as I trust her with my touch issues I still need some of that control, knowing she can't.

"Could I try something with you?" I ask her.

"Anything. Well, almost anything." She grins.

"Could I tie your hands together? I trust you not to touch me, but…"

"Would it make you feel more comfortable?"

I nod quietly.

"Ok. I mean it's not like you're hitting me with a belt or anything." She says innocently.

Her statement makes me pale and stop in my tracks.

"What?" She asks me, her face mirroring her worry.

I grab her face, kissing her deeply. When I'm done in rest my forehead on her forehead.

"I would never do anything like that. I won't hurt you, Anastasia."

 _Never again._

My heart tightens at just the mere thought. The way she looked at me that day...

Her face gently touches my cheek. "What's wrong?"

"I just want you to know. You mean a lot to me, Ana. I don't want you to think I could ever do something like that to you. Even if you wanted to do more kinky fuckery with me. I could never…"

She places two fingers on my lips to silence me.

"Kinky fuckery, huh?" She giggles at me

"That's what you picked up on out of that conversation?"

"I do trust you, Christian. Sure, that room is still a bit of a surprise. But, you've been open and honest with me. You're right, maybe in time you can show me some things. Like why don't we start with you tying my hands?" She asks suggestively.

I grin and head to my closet, grabbing the same gray tie as last time.

I walk over to her and ask for her hands. She puts them in front of her, grinning wickedly.

I tie her hands together and push her on the bed, moving her arms above her head. I position myself over her. I kiss her before working my way down her body. I take one of her nipples in my mouth, licking and sucking.

"I need you again." I tell her, looking up at her.

"Yes, please." She begs withering below me. I grab a condom from my nightstand. I'm about to put it on when I hear my mother's and Taylor's voice.

I forgot about this part. Or I was just hoping that she wouldn't show up?

"It's my mother." I tell her and she giggles.

"I'm sure my brother told her all about you. And she's coming to just to meet you."

"I would love to meet her, but I'm a little tied up, right now." She smiles at me, showing me her bound wrists.

I reach down and undo the tie.

"Get dressed. I'll go entertain her." I slip on a white shirt and my pajama bottoms. "If you're not out in five minutes, I'm dragging you out." I smile at her before leaving the room.

I walk to the corridor opposite of the foyer. Her face lights up when she sees me.

"Darling, I had no idea you had company."

 _Sure, you didn't._

"Hello, Mother." I kiss her cheek and dismiss Taylor.

"Yes, Mr. Grey." He nods and heads back to his office.

Grace gives Taylor her thanks and turns her attention to me. "I was shopping downtown and I thought I might pop in for... coffee. If I had known, you weren't alone…" She shrugs.

I still know Elliot must have called her and told her I that I was bringing my girlfriend here.

"She'll join us in a moment." I tell her. "Let's sit down." I tell her waving over to the couch.

"It's Ana, isn't it?" She asks.

"Yes, mother. It's Ana."

"I've been trying to call you and get details from you about this girl. But, I had to hear it from Elliot." She tells me, somewhat disappointed.

"It's still very new. Would you like some coffee?" I offer, changing the conversation.

"No. Thank you, darling."

I shake my head.

 _Isn't that why you came over mother?_

"I'll meet Ana and then I'll go. I thought you would be slaving away in your study." She's trying to cover up for the fact that she knew Ana might be here.

It's not long before Ana appears, dressed in a flowy light pink dress. Maybe, she remembered that conversation we had, about how I liked her in dresses. She looks gorgeous.

"Mother, this is Anastasia Steele. Anastasia, this is my mother, Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey."

They shake hands.

"What a pleasure to meet you." Grace says with the same enthusiasm as last time.

"Dr. Trevelyan-Grey."

"Call me Grace. I'm usually Dr. Trevelyan and Mrs. Grey is my mother in law." She tells Ana. My mom sits back down on the couch and I motion Ana over to join us. She sits next to me and I drape my arm around her.

"So how did you two meet?"

"Anastasia interviewed me for the student paper at WSU because I'm conferring the degrees this week."

"So, you're graduating this week?" Mom beams at Ana.

"Yes…" Ana was about to say more when her cell phone rings. She excuses herself, but quickly sends whoever is calling to voice mail.

"I'll be giving the commencement address." I tell her, and watch Ana join us again.

"Sorry about that." She tells us and sits back down next to me.

"I thought we might have lunch together, but I can see you have other plans, and I don't want to interrupt your day." Grace stands. "Anastasia, it was a pleasure to meet you. You'll have to join us for dinner next Sunday. Christian's sister Mia is coming to town."

Look at that, already invited to family dinner.

"I would like that…" She looks up at me and I nod.

"Wonderful. I'll talk to you soon."

I give my mom a kiss on the cheek and Taylor shows her back out.

"My mom likes you." I tell her.

How could she not? And to think the first time I was unsure about my feelings about my mother really liking Ana. It made me uncomfortable. But, now I'm glad that her and mom will end up getting along well.

I am in for the long haul this time.

"Who called?" I ask curiously.

She rolls her eyes, and yep, it still makes my palm twitch, even if the roll eyes aren't at me.

"Jose." She grits out. "I sent it to voicemail. I didn't want to listen to his excuses."

"You think he is going to be a problem?"

"I sure hope not…"

"But…?" I prompt.

"He kind of made me feel uneasy on Friday. It was out of character for him. I really thought he was my friend."

"I would feel better if you had a CPO...You never know what he could try?"

"A CPO?" She asks, unsure. "To spy on me?"

"No. It's to make sure you're safe. They would just be around when you go out…" I start.

"Can I think about it? I mean, you did say you would be in Portland this week...you'll keep me safe." She grins.

"Oh, I'll keep you safe. However, you won't be safe from me." I wink at her. I bend down to kiss her, lifting her in my arms, and she wraps her legs around my waist, giggling.

"I think we were in the middle of something before we were interrupted."

I lead her back to my room, and make love to her once again.

We spend the rest of the day in bed, making love and talking.

I divulged more into my childhood with the Grey's and how I started my business and what I do. She also shared with me about her childhood.

She also told me that she went on birth control last week, after we decided to start our relationship. So in a couple of days, I'll get to have skin on skin. I'm looking forward to it.

I think I'm really starting to like this relationship stuff. It's almost freeing.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'll be back Monday for now Merry Christmas and/or Happy Hanukkah. I can't believe how fast the holidays have came. Totally not ready for them:)**

 **thanks to Stargazer93 for being my beta:)**


	7. Long talks, and problems with cars

**A/N: I hope everyone had a good holiday. Here's the next chapter... enjoy**

 **Monday May 23rd 2011**

I awake to the sound of my alarm going off. I look at my watch and it reads 6:00. We need to leave Seattle by seven so Ana can get to work by nine.

My arms are wrapped tightly around Ana, and I groan when I have to remove myself from her to turn the alarm off.

After hitting the off button, I turn back over to Ana, who is now facing me. Her hair is all over the place, from being thoroughly fucked, and from sleep.

 _She's a siren._

I run my hand through her messy hair and kiss her nose.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Mmmm. Good morning, handsome."

Waking up to her definitely has its benefits.

"We have about an hour before we have to leave." I tell her, rolling her on her back into the mattress.

"Will that be enough time?" She asks, wiggling her hips into my crotch.

"Oh, there will be plenty of time." I growl at her before we lose ourselves in each other.

It's 8:30 when we arrive in Portland via _Charlie Tango._ The morning sex _might_ have delayed us a bit.

Neither one of us is complaining, I even tried to talk her out of going to work, and we could stay naked in bed all day. Sadly, my offer was turned down.

I drop her off at Clayton's with a promise to see her tonight.

I make it back to my suite and buckle down and get some work done.

I check my email and I'm flooded with emails from Elena. They're all asking me what I have been doing, asking a million questions about Ana. Finally, what seems to be the one thats most recent, is about Ana could never satisfy me… love is for fools and so on.

It seems like she knows she's losing control of me and in return losing control with herself.

I think now is time to separate totally from her hold. But do I gift her the salons or just take away my backing, which will leave her high and dry?

I talk to Ros, and she's annoyed with me being away. I tell her that it's for a personal reason, if I could see her face, I'm sure she would be smiling. I then inform her I want a full audit of the Esclava salons.

I then call my lawyer, and also try to figure the best point of action to take to rid GEH of Esclava forever.

After hours of working and wanting to rip my hair out, I'm finally done.

I mean I've already done most of this already.

I pack a small bag to bring to Ana's, in hopes that I will be staying. I miss her, and it's only been eight hours.

I leave Ana sated in bed and wander to the kitchen to grab us both some water. I open up the fridge and pull out two bottles of water. When I turn around, Kate is standing there with a smirk on her face.

"I guess you would need to rehydrate after all that " _exercise_ "." She moves past me and grabs a water out of the fridge.

"We thought you were out with Elliot."

"He got stuck at work. So here I am." She smiles. "Plus, I need to work on my speech."

"Yes, I guess Thursday will be here before you know it."

I'm just lucky all I have to do is fix up the speech my PR agent wrote for me.

"Are you helping Ana with the move?" She questions. "I think it's only going to be me, her, and Elliot."

Glad to hear José isn't on that list of helpers.

"I have to pick up my sister Mia from the airport. Otherwise I would."

 _And I mean it this time._

"However maybe I can send one of my guys to help if you need it." I offer instead.

She looks at me kind of shocked. "Yeah? Thanks, Christian."

"We'll try to keep it down for you." I tell her before making my way back to Ana's room.

I want to high five myself for having a semi-normal conversation with Kavanagh.

 _Yep, definitely an alternative universe._

As I enter the room, Ana is sitting up in the bed with a sheet around her body, typing on the computer I gave her today. Surprisingly, she didn't put up a fight. I just told her I wanted to stay in touch with her and help her with her job hunt. She even took the new BlackBerry.

 _Why is she so much more accepting this time around?_

"So how is the mean machine working for you?"

"Nicely. Thank you." She smiles at me.

I put the waters down on the side table and crawl over to her and nip at her ear.

I like feeling this relaxed with her. _Normal._

"Your roommate is home. I promised to try and keep it down for her." I smile as my lips graze her bare shoulder.

The statement causes Ana to huff. "Oh, because she's always _sooo_ quiet when she has male suitors." She shakes her head.

"I said _try_." I grin wickedly at her.

"Can I ask your advice on something?" I ask her.

"Yeah…" She closes the laptop and puts it to the side.

"Remember how I mentioned the person that introduced me to BDSM, was a friend and I was in business with her?"

"Mmm-hmm." She says in a disapproval tone.

"Well, I was thinking of cutting my business ties with her. Everyday, more and more she's been showing me her true colors. You see, Elena used to provide me with Submissives. I guess she was like the middle man of my contractual agreements." I sigh.

I look over at Ana, and she's staring at me, waiting for me to go on. Thankfully, her eyes aren't holding any judgement.

"I guess I never thought much of it before. As a way that she was keeping her claws in me and control me. Realizing it all lately, kind of makes me numb. How did I not see it? But, I guess in return I got what I needed it. She saw the picture of us in the Nooz, when I told her you were my girlfriend, she's now being a little crazy."

"It's because you're slipping away from her hold." Ana states.

"Yeah. When I think about things, I still feel like she kind of helped me. Is that stupid?"

"Why do you think she helped you? Giving you sex isn't helping." She raises her eyebrow at me. "No matter how good you are at it now…" She murmurs. I can't help but smile at her, for trying to lighten up the mood.

"I guess it was the promise of sex, and the risk of punishments, that I started to get my act together. Before Elena, I was always fighting, drinking, and simply put, an asshole. I knew if I did any of those things, I would get a lashing or a caning. If I behaved… well you know. So, in light I guess I saw BDSM as a way that was helping me control my fucked-up life."

"And now?"

"I know it was all a charade. But, I still feel like…"

"Christian, did you ever date or have friends when you were in high school? Or even college? I know you're not a big social butterfly, but did being with her keep you away from doing everyday things."

I just nod my head.

"Then she didn't really help you. She waved a carrot in front of a horny teenage boy. If she truly helped you, she would have helped you make friends, helped you with your touch issues, your self-worth. She did _none_ of those things."

"If I really think about it, I think it's because I had such little self-worth, that I thought I deserved the beatings. She would always tell me love was for fools. I grew to believe that. Mainly because if my birth mother couldn't love me, why would anybody?"

"Really? Wow. I hope I never meet this bitch." Ana spits out and I laugh.

"I'm _pretty_ sure your adopted parents love you. And your siblings. Maybe, even all your past um...Subs loved you."

I really just want to ask her if she loves me… but it's too soon.

"I'm not sure about my Subs really "loving" me. I think it was the money and gifts they really liked. They never knew me, because I never allowed it. I didn't want that till you."

She blushes. "Are you actually willing to cut her out as a friend? Because it won't work if you're not truly ready."

"I think I am. I know now she would bring only negativity to our lives. I know for a fact that you wouldn't like me being friends with her."

She shakes her head. "No, I wouldn't." She states firmly.

"A major reason why she needs to go. I don't want to do anything that will hurt our relationship. I want a real shot with you, without her weaseling her way in."

I mean wasn't Elena the one that told me to show her how bad it can really be. Look where that got me, the first time.

"You've been open with me, why don't you tell your parents? I mean you said your mom is friends with her, and as long as that's in place she'll always be in your life."

"But, what if they hate me?" My voice is one of a scared child.

She sits up and rubs her hand on my cheek. "They won't hate you, Christian. Sure, they'll be disappointed and upset, but more with themselves. They let a predator into their lives, who hides out as a friend. They were betrayed, gave her information to use against you. She knew all about your issues from your mother. She manipulated you but also your parents. The only way to fully cut her out is to tell your folks."

I absorb what Ana is telling me. My greatest fear is my parents finding out.

"If I tell them, will you be there with me?"

"Of course."

She leans down and kisses me. The kiss turns heated, and I lose myself in her once more.

 **Wednesday May 27th 2011**

I'm meeting with Ana tonight. We are going to dinner then I told her I would help her pack. I arrive at her apartment and she answers the door.

She's on the phone she waves me in, giving me a kiss on the cheek, before going back to her conversation.

"Yeah, I'll do that….I'll see you tomorrow, dad. Love you." She hangs up the phone and walks over to me.

"Hi." She smiles at me.

"Hi. You excited about tomorrow?"

"Yeah. My dad should be here in the morning." She smiles brightly.

"I look forward to meeting him. Do you think he'll like me?"

"What's not to like?" She grins.

"How was work?" I ask changing the subject.

She blows a puff of air out of her mouth. "That's what I need to talk to you about."

"What's wrong?"

"José came in today. He made a huge scene in front of everyone. He kept going on about how I was whoring myself out to you for money. I was telling Ray about it. He's friends with José's dad. My dad thinks it would be best to remove everything of José from my life. He's pissed with José as well. I guess he called my dad and told him about you. Said all kinds of things about you and how I was making a mistake." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry he didn't believe any of it. Thankfully, I already told my dad about you after the tabloid came out. I wanted to make sure he knew, before he saw it. Although he said he hasn't seen it yet. Do you think you could check my car? I just have this feeling I can't trust José not to have done something crazy." She asks me, shaking off the thought.

"Yeah, of course. You ok?" I ask her, pulling her into my arms. She rests her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah I think so. I just always thought he was my friend. Just surprised how quickly he turned his back on me."

"I'm sorry." I tell her, rubbing my hand up and down her back.

"It's not your fault."

"Let me call Taylor and have _Wanda_ checked out for you."

I go to her room so I can call Taylor. Ana goes back to finish packing up some of the kitchen.

"Taylor, I need a favor. Would you be able to look over Miss. Steeles car? Check its condition and maybe anything unusual about it. Something that doesn't belong."

"Sure thing, sir. Anything else?"

"I also need a tail on José Rodriguez. I want full reports of his day to day. He harassed Miss Steele at work today."

"I'll get right on it, sir." He tells me before he hangs up.

I walk back out the the kitchen and notice Ana packing up a few photo frames.

"Can I offer something?"

"What?"

Taking a deep breath, I prepare myself for what I'm about to say. "I would like to give you a car. Maybe like a graduation present?" I close my eyes.

"Why do you look scared asking me?" She giggles. "Like, you know I might get mad at you or something?"

I shrug, unsure of what to say.

"Why do you want to buy me a car?"

"I've been wanting to since I saw _Wanda_. She's, how's the nice way to put it, _old_. I know what you could get for it wouldn't be much, if you did sell, to buy one that would be reliable." Yes, don't push. "But, with the whole José thing. And honestly, I worry about your safety in that tin can." I huff out.

"It's not _that_ bad. She's been very resourceful. Did you buy cars for your other…" She leaves the word hanging, unsure of what to call them I guess.

"I did. But, this would be for different reasons."

"A car is a very expensive gift, Christian. I wouldn't feel right just taking it from you." She sighs, "I don't want to be like _those_ girls."

I approach her carefully and sigh inwardly when she doesn't back away from me.

"You're nothing like those girls. That's not something I would want you to ever think. You could say that I have a lot to share. A car to me is like buying dinner and a movie to a normal average joe." I brush her cheek with my hand. She smiles at me. "I mean if you want I can think of ways you could "pay me back" for it." I push my crotch into her.

"Pay you in sex, huh?"

I shrug nonchalantly. "I think it's a fair trade. Plus, you're my girlfriend. I like to take care of what's mine."

She laughs and pushes my shoulders. "We've only been dating for a week, Christian. You already got me a computer and phone. Those are a more realistic graduation gift. I guess in a way it feels…"

"I know what you're thinking, Anastasia. Forget what José said or anyone else for that matter."

Then I remember what she said about the computer and phone the first time I gave them to her.

"What if I loan the car to you? You're going to need something to drive around. If you like the car maybe you can make _small_ payments for it after you get a job."

 _Money I will eventually just put back in your account._

She looks at me suspiciously. "Would it be one of your cars in your fleet?"

"I was thinking brand new, maybe a Saab? You know safe and top of the line. Reliable."

"What kind of car would you get your Submissives?"

"They all got Audi A3's." I tell her quietly.

"Why did you buy them cars?" She quizzes me.

"It was part of the perks of the contract."

"What else would you give them?"

"Ana…"

"I'm just still trying to figure this stuff out, Christian. I'm not judging you. Call me curious." She walks up to me and puts her hands around my neck.

"I would provide them with a full wardrobe. If you really want to know I could show you the contract. Then answer any questions you have. Just promise you won't judge what we have."

"I promise. So, did you buy them a computer and a phone?"

"Only one of them. She was studying to be a doctor. I wanted her to be able to study." I shrug.

"Ok. I accept your loaned car." She tells me kissing my cheek.

"What?" I ask, surprised.

"I know you mean well. I could also tell me making small payments pained you. Even though I still will." She giggles. "I mean if you really wanted to you could have just stolen Wanda and replaced it without telling me. Just slow down on trying to buy me the world. I just want you." She kisses my nose before moving out of my arms to go back to packing.

She keeps surprising me at every turn.

"I don't understand how well you take me and my fifty shades of fuckupness."

"Fifty shades, huh?" She smiles and shakes her head. "You're not fucked up, Christian. You might just be a little misguided. But, I'll take you and all your shades."

My phone rings in my pocket as I was about to go wrap Ana and my arms and get totally lost with her. Checking the caller ID and notice it's Taylor.

"Taylor?"

" _Sir, I was looking over Miss. Steele's car. I found a tracking device in the undercarriage. I had it removed. I would need Miss. Steele's keys to look over the rest."_

"Sure, come on up." I tell him before hanging up.

Ana looks over at me curiously. "Taylor found a tracking device in your car."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes, he'll need your keys to look over the rest."

I can tell she's fuming. "Just get rid of it." She grabs her keys and gives them to me.

"I mean, how could he? How long has that thing been on my car?"

"I don't know the answer to that."

She pinches her nose, in complete thought. "You know that might explain a few things. He did have a way of just showing up. I mean, Friday I didn't even tell him where we were going. I brushed it off because it's the place most college students hang out."

There's a knock on the door and I know it's Taylor, so I open the door to let him in.

"Mr. Grey." He hands me the tracking device. I look it over, it's not any different than what I have in my cars.

 _Fuck. How is she going to take that?_

I hand Taylor the keys.

"What do you want to do with the car, Ana?"

"Sell it, burn it. I don't care. My dad said I should get rid of it too." She sighs. "I loved that thing." She says quietly. "If you sell it, it can be a down payment for the other car." She looks at me and smirks.

"You sure? We might be able to fix it up?" I try to appease her. She has easily given in, plus maybe if it gets new everything it wouldn't be so bad. I know she loves the old rust bucket.

"No, it's fine. I'm sure someone else would enjoy her." She shrugs and goes back to packing. "Plus, my boyfriend is loaning me a Saab."

"You heard the lady." I tell Taylor.

"Very well. I'll go get a good price for it."

"Thank you, Taylor." Ana tells him.

He nods and says his goodbyes before leaving again.

"I guess tonight, we'll order you a car." I tell her.

"Yeah…" She says quietly.

"You ok?" I approach her, rubbing small circles on her back.

"Yeah. It's just... I trusted him, you know? Thought he was my friend. I mean a tracking device?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I have tracking devices in all my vehicles. I think you would need one in your new car as well."

"Whatever for?" She almost shouts.

"Once it becomes public knowledge that we are dating, well I guess it already is. They're going to find out your name soon, and well… Ana, it's to protect you."

"Protect me, _how_?" She asks in an unbelieving tone.

"For threats. I get all kinds of threats everyday. Most of them end up being nothing. You would be like my Achilles heel, Ana. They might try to get to you... to get to me. If you all of sudden went missing the best way to start finding you would be through your car or phone."

"So, my phone has a tracking device?" She puts her hand on her hips.

"All phones can be easily traced if need to be. They have apps too, but that's not on your phone." She relaxes a bit.

"I mean I am talking about the guy that stalked me to Claytons." She huffs. "I don't like it, but I guess I understand. Thank you for telling me. You promise to only use it if there's a threat?"

"I'll do my best to not stalk you."

 _That's going to be hard._

"I'm trusting you, Grey." She wiggles her finger at me.

"Talking about tracking. Since José is a treat, and maybe even Elena when I break ties with her. After you move to Seattle, I want you to have a CPO."

Ana plops herself on a stool and buries her head in her hands.

 _I'm overwhelming her. She's going to bolt._

"I'm sorry. I know this is a lot to take on."

"Yes it is." She says not lifting her head.

"You're re-thinking about being with me now, aren't you?" My heart is pounding out of my chest, waiting for to tell me it's too much. That she wants out.

She looks up at me. "No, that's not what I'm thinking, Christian." She tries to reassure me. "This is a huge change for me. It's all kind of being dumped on me all at once. I'm just trying to process it all."

We both are quiet, not saying anything.

"Would this person have to follow me everywhere? What about work?"

"Just when you go out. If you're with me, you know it's almost a given. At work, we can figure something out when it happens. Maybe they just stand outside. I think it would depend on what kind of security set up they have."

"Why does it sound like you would end up buying the company I work for?"

 _Damn, how does she know this would be something I would do?_

"If I did, it would be to protect you."

"Protect or stalk me?"

"Protect you. You mean everything to me. If something were to happen to you..." I trail off.

"What if we break up, Christian? I mean do you buy all the companies that your girlfriends work at?"

 _Break up? No, not this time, Miss. Steele._

 _I hope._

"I think the point is moot because you've been my only girlfriend." I tell her pointedly.

"You bought Mrs. Robinson's company."

"Totally different circumstances, I told you that. Ana, I don't want to fight with you." I tell her honestly.

"We're not fighting. We're discussing"

"Listen, I'm new to this relationship stuff. I have no idea what I'm doing. But, I do know when people find out we're together, it will bring trouble. Is this something we can talk about if and when it happens?" I beg of her.

She nods her head at me. "I'm new to this all too. Just promise you'll talk to me before you start buying a company I work for."

"I will. Plus, I could always use a publishing arm." Ana looks at me, giving me a death glare. I give her my best mega-watt smile, which causes her to laugh.

"At least I know being with you will never be boring." She tells me before coming over to kiss my cheek.

"Let's get some packing done. Kate should be back soon to help. We can order pizza for dinner."

"Are we ok?"

I wrap her in my arms, burying my face in my hair.

She takes pity in me. "We're fine, Christian. You're only telling me the truth. It might not be what I really want to hear. But, I want to be with you. As long as you stay honest with me, we'll be ok." She curls her hand in my hair.

My lips move to hers, our tongues tangle together. I'm about to lift the hem of her shirt off and move to her bedroom when the front door closes and someone clears their throat.

We both look over and see Kate looking at us with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"I thought we were packing tonight?"

 _Well, I was about to pack something._

"We are… we just…" Ana stammers.

"Go…" Kate huffs and waves us to the bedroom, as she heads to the fridge.

"Twenty minutes." She yells at us as we make our way to Ana's bedroom.

 **See you next Monday**


	8. Graduation and Fathers

**Thursday May 26th 2011**

I wake up in Ana's bed, alone this morning. I've stayed here every night this week. I'll go to my hotel to work and come back here and spend the evening with her.

Tuesday night, for the first time ever, I went out to the movies with a girlfriend. Or a girl period that wasn't my little sister.

Then last night I helped the girls finish packing. I think I made a better impression on Kavanagh this time around. She still gets on my nerves, but I think this time, it will be easier to get along with her.

I get out of bed, throwing on a pair of pants, skipping the shirt, in hopes to lure my woman back to bed.

I walk into the kitchen and find Ana cooking breakfast.

I wrap my arms around her and nuzzle her neck.

"I had plans for you this morning." I hum into her ear.

She looks up at me and smiles. "I'm sure you did. But, I think I was too excited to sleep. So, I decided to make us breakfast."

"When is your dad going to be here?"

"He said around nine. Don't worry he doesn't bite." She grins up at me.

"No, he just shoots."

"He promised to leave the shot gun at home this time." She smirks at me

"Oh, he did huh?" I start to nibbling at her ear, tickling her neck with my light stubble.

"Cut that out, I'm going to burn the eggs." She tells me giggling.

"Yeah, cut that out." Kate says from behind us.

I groan my displeasure for being interrupted. Ana gently elbows me in the ribs.

"Did you finish your speech?" Ana asks Kate as I remove myself from Ana.

"Yes, I did. So, Grey you ready to meet Ana's old man? I only wish I would be around to see it. But, I need to leave early to meet up with a few people."

"I'm ready. I know it won't be too bad."

"I don't know…" Kate teases. "I mean you are the man that deflowered his little girl."

"Kate!" Ana screeches.

"What?" She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't you need to go get dressed or something?" Ana asks her, trying to shoo her out of the kitchen.

Kate laughs and steals a piece of bacon before leaving the room.

"You'll be fine." Ana tells me, patting my chest.

Holy shit, she touched me without my shirt and it didn't send me into a deep rage. It was only a tingle. The last person that touched my bare chest was Elena.

And it burned and was extremely painful when she did. But, Ana it was only a slight tingle.

As much as I want to test the waters, I don't want to push it just in case this was a fluke.

Ana's eyes grow large after she realizes what she did.

"I'm sorry." She looks almost nervous about how I will react. She takes a step back from me.

"It's alright." I tell her. I tell her stepping closer to her.

"I didn't mean too."

I collect into my arms and hold her. "It's really ok. I'm ok." She nods.

"Let's eat, then we can take a shower before your dad get here."

An hour and a half later, after a very hot, satisfying shower, Ana and I are now dressed waiting for Ray. Kate has already left.

"You look incredibly hot in this dress." I tell her as I run my hand along her naked back.

"Hmm." Is all she says. I know she's enjoying my touch. Ana carefully picks up my tie, to avoid touching me and starts playing with it.

"Nice tie." She tells me wistfully.

Not only did I use it to tie her up after our first time, but I also used it last night when she allowed me to tie her to her headboard.

I'm glad this Ana still likes being tied up and allows me to have my wicked way with her.

"Well, it's recently become my favorite." I smile down at her. I'm about to kiss her again when the doorbell rings.

Ana moves away from me to answer the door. On the other side, stands one Raymond Steele. Ana hugs him tightly once he's inside.

"Daddy, I want you to meet Christian Grey, Christian this is my dad, Ray Steele." She introduces us.

"It's nice to finally meet you, sir. Your daughter has told me so much about you." I shake his hands.

"It's nice to meet you too. My Annie seems to be head over heels for you."

"Dad!" Ana snaps at him.

 _Oh, this is good to know. Don't worry baby, I feel the same way_.

Ray laughs at Ana's expression. "I'm glad to know I can still embarrass her."

"Can we not?" Ana stumps her foot. "Let's save the embarrassing stories for another day… like never." She crosses her arms.

Ray and I both laugh at her pouty face. She goes to the kitchen to make us some tea. Ray and I get lost in a conversation about fishing. I think I captured him with my knowledge again.

"I actually have a place in Aspen. The fishing is great there. Maybe one day we could all take a trip up there. Introduce you to those waters." I offer. I look over at Ana and she's looking at me, open mouthed.

 _Yes, baby, I'm thinking of our future._

"That sounds great, Christian."

After some more small talk we head to the cars. I have Taylor drive me to the graduation, that way Ana and Ray can have some time alone.

"I see you impressed my dad." She tells me before she gets into the car with her dad. Ray is in the driver seat, waiting. "He likes you."

"What can I say, I know my fishing." I tell her. I give her a kiss on the cheek. "We should be going, and the next time I see you, you will officially be a graduate."

* * *

After my speech has been given, the vice chancellor rises to commence the degrees. Now, I wait once again for the 'S's to be called. This time I'm excited and proud to see her.

I see her approach the stage, with a large smile on her face.

"Anastasia Steele."

"Congratulations, Miss. Steele." I smile at her. Before I hand her, her degree, I pull her to me and kiss her. It's a pretty innocent kiss, but I can hear the shocked 'awes' fill the auditorium. Ana's face is aflame with her blush. "I'm proud of you, baby."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey."

"Find me after." I remind her as she walks off stage.

I finally finish giving out degrees, I even had a couple of brave girls try to kiss me, phone numbers given to me, and many shocked expressions at my PDA.

I wait in the corridor for Ana. Kate this time asked me if she needed me have her go get Ana for me. I told her please, and she filed into the auditorium to get Ana.

 _Oh, the times are a changin._

The chancellor comes over to me and we exchange pleasantries.

Kate comes back with Ana and I excuse myself. I express my thanks to Kate, then pull Ana away and push her into the men's locker room.

I lock the door, then push up her up against the door and kiss her, my hand kneading her ass.

I break away from her and rest my head on her forehead.

"Hi."

She giggles at me, "Hi. You left me the talk of the town with that public display."

"Well, I'm glad everyone now knows you're mine."

"Geez, Christian, why don't I just get it tattooed on my forehead."

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea."

She shoves my shoulder and laughs at me.

"Or maybe the words " _Property of Christian Grey"_ on my ass?"

"Oh, Miss. Steele, whatever am I going to do with that smart mouth?" I take her chin in my hand before gently kissing her.

"I can think of a couple of things. But, right now my dad is waiting for me."

"You're staying for drinks, right?"

"Yeah, let me go grab him, I'll meet you on the lawn. I'm sure you'll have a lot of people fawning for your attention."

"I only want yours." I kiss her once more before unlocking the door.

I lead her out of the locker room, putting my arm around her. The chancellor and his colleagues look at the both of us, mildly shocked.

 _Yes, yes I know. I'm with a woman. Can we get over the shock now?_

Ana kisses my cheek before going off to get her father. Now I'm left to make idle chit chat with the chancellor and his colleagues.

I know they are all itching to ask me about Ana, but luckily, they hold their tongues.

I finally break away from the conversation and go find Ana.

And wouldn't you know Ethan Kavanagh has his paws all over her.

I take a deep breath to ward off the jealous feelings I'm having. I notice Kate walking alongside me and walks over to Ray, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Ray."

"Kate, that was a great speech you gave." He tells her.

Ana finally looks over at me and smiles. Ethan's arm still draped around her shoulder. It's taking everything in me not to turn him into a pile of ashes.

"Christian, this is my brother Ethan. Ethan this is Ana's _boyfriend_ , Christian Grey." Kate introduces us, almost proudly. Not even a bit of derogatory tone in her voice.

Ethan removes his arm from around Ana, and shakes my hand.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Grey."

"Nice to meet you too." I tell him as I shake his soft girly hands.

I reach out for Ana, she comes willingly into my arms, and I kiss the top of her head.

"Ethan, Mom and Dad wanted a word." Kate tells Ethan, dragging him away.

"Christian, that was also a good speech." Ray tells me. "Says a lot about you."

"Thank you."

"Mr. Grey, could I get a picture?" A photographer asks.

"Of course," I move over, taking Ana with me.

I wrap my around her, pulling her close as the photographer takes our picture.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey." As quickly as he came, he quickly leaves.

We walk back over to Ray who is smiling at us.

"I guess my Annie will be in the papers again. I should start a scrapbook and put it with the other."

"So, you did see the _Nooz_ article. You told me you didn't." Ana says.

"I got it this morning. I think a certain someone dropped it off to me." Ray crosses his arms; his face looks like he's thinking something unpleasant.

 _José._

"I'm really starting to wonder about him, Ana. Has he made any more contact with you."

"No, not since yesterday. Although Christian's right hand found a tracker on _Wanda."_ She tells Ray. Now he's fuming.

"I have one of my security guys watching him." I tell Ray to try and reassure him

"Good. Will you keep me informed if he tries anything? His father is worried about him. This is no way his normal behavior."

"Yes, I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you, Christian. So, how about lunch? Will you be joining us, Christian?"

"Sadly, I will have to take a rain check, I have some work to do. Plus, I'm sure you and Ana have some catching up to do."

Ray and I shake hands, and tells Ana he will meet her at the car.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" Ana asks me.

"Yep, I'll be there. I should also be able to pick up your new car also, and bring that to you."

"Already? We only picked it out last night…" She says, then she realizes something. "Nevermind, Mr. Master of the universe." She rolls her eyes.

My palm still twitches at the response.

I pull her into my arms and lean to whisper down into her ear. "You know there was a time, that someone rolling their eyes, would make me put them over my knee."

"Is that what you want to do right now, Mr. Grey?" She purrs.

I push back from her, holding her shoulders, and staring into her eyes. "You don't know what you're asking Ana… I mean… I can't…"

I refuse to do anything that would cause me to hurt her. To leave.

"Why not? I did some research. I mean sometimes spanking is done in vanilla relationship too, you know." She tells me pointedly.

"You want me to spank you?" I ask, shocked.

"I wouldn't mind trying, if you used your hand…"

My mouth opens and closes. I can't believe what she was telling me. She smiles wickedly. She steps on her tippy toes, planting a hard kiss on my lips.

"Laters, Mr. Grey." She tells me before she turns to leave.

 _What just happened?_

I watch as her sexy form leaves the area. I'm amazed by her bluntness. She's been doing research? On what, sex? BDSM?

I shake my head, and plan to ask her later. I look across the room and I believe I see Ang standing over in a corner. She looks at me, smiles and gives me a thumbs up. Then in a blink of an eye she's gone.

I pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming, and dial Taylor's number to pick me up, when I realize this is still my new reality.

* * *

I arrive at Ana's apartment driving her new white convertible Saab 9-3. Taylor was able to get about 2,400 dollars for Ana's beetle. I put the money aside, knowing Ana won't take it.

 _At least not yet._

I grab the bottle of champagne and run up to her door. Ana lets me in and she's wearing a silk red teddy. Holy hell she looks hot.

"I've been expecting you, Mr. Grey." She says in a sultry voice.

"Miss. Steele. You look mighty fine." I tell her.

"Oh, this old thing?" She spins around, so I can see every inch of her.

My dick is already hard and waiting for her. She grabs my hand and starts to lead me to the bedroom.

I find it incredibly sexy that she's topping from the bottom.

"Don't you want to see your new car?" I ask her.

"It'll be there in the morning." She tells me as me make it her room. She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me.

I still have the bottle of champagne in my hand.

 _What, no tea cups this time?_

Maybe I can drink it off of her instead.

 _Now there's an idea._

"Spank me, Mr. Grey. I've been a bad girl" She purrs.

"I'm starting to wonder what kind of research you have been doing, Miss. Steele."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She grins.

 _I have a feeling my girl has been dipping in the porn. This isn't the same innocent girl from before. Not that I mind._

"You sure about this?" I ask as I sit the bottle of champagne down.

She bites down on her lip, "Please, I trust you."

"Tell me to stop, if it becomes too much."

"I will."

I take of her teddy and throw it across the room leaving her standing in a tiny red thong.

I sit on the edge of the bed, I grab her hand and toss her over my lap, she screams happily with a giggle.

"You have such a sexy ass, Miss. Steele. But I think it would benefit from some color." I rub and squeeze her ass, before I give her the first smack.

It makes her moan and I do it again on the other cheek, then caress both sides of her cheeks.

"How is that, Miss. Steele?"

"Mmm… I think you're going easy on me." She teases.

I slap her ass a little bit harder this time. She shrieks and I do it again.

"Better?" I push her underwear to the side and run my fingers along her wet folds she hums out her approval, before I dip two fingers into her core.

"I love how wet you always are for me." She looks up at me and blushes when I stick the two fingers in my mouth and suck off her favor. "And, how good you always taste."

I smack her ass one more time, before ripping her thong off and picking her up and tossing her on the bed.

"Where are your towels and extra sheets?"

"In the hall closet, why?" She's panting, her body is flushed, naked and ready for me.

"Because I'm going to enjoy drinking that champagne off of you." I leave the room and go find the sheets and some towels. I also remember I need a corkscrew.

Once I find them, I lay a couple towels down and have Ana lay on them.

"I'm going to need you to lay still." I tell her as I remove my shirt and pants.

"Maybe you should tie me up?"

"Maybe I should." I wink at her. I get off the bed and look for something to tie her arms up with. I find her robe and take off the slash.

I hover over her, taking her arms and putting them above her head. I take the slash and wrap it around her wrist and then to her iron headboard.

I kiss her, my tongue invading her mouth, my hand cupping her breast as I twerk one of her nipples.

I grind my boxer covered dick into her. I move my mouth down her neck, over her breast to her stomach. I reach the top of her sex and pull my head up.

I reach over to the night stand and pick up the bottle of champagne.

I pop the top and take a swig from the bottle. . "Open." I tell her, as I take another sip, she obeys and I bend down and pour my sip onto her mouth, before kissing her again.

I pour the champagne on her stomach, using her belly button like a cup. I suck and lick up all the champagne on her body.

"I was right, it does taste better off of you."

I pour more of the champagne between her legs.

 _Anne Rose on top of Ana Rose taste very nice._

I lick between her thighs, cleaning her up. She cries out, her body withering. "Still baby."

Opening her up my tongue starts circling her clit. I Lap up her juices along with the champagne.

 _It might be my new drink of choice._

I can tell she's close and I insert two of my fingers in her, in and out as I suck hard on her swollen bud.

He legs go stiff and I can feel her tighten around my fingers.

"Oh, god Christian, I'm coming."

She explodes around my fingers and I finish sucking her dry.

I slowly kiss my way back up her body. I un do the tie from the headboard. Her hands find my hair right away as she tugs my head to hers.

I'm so thankful she's been on birth control because I don't have to worry about condoms.

I slowly sink myself into her, my lips never leaving hers. Ana wraps her legs around my waist.

My rhythm starts off slowly, I want to savor her. She starts bucking and matching my thrust.

"Faster, Christian please." she begs.

I pull myself out of her and I hear her moan her displeasure. I grab her hips and turn her to her stomach. I lift her ass in the air before thrusting into her again, hard.

She bucks forward as I keep pounding into her, her moans echoing off the walls.

It's not long before I feel her tighten around me again. I give her ass a slap and she cums around me again. A few more thrust and I'm following behind her, pouring myself into her.

I collapse, pulling her with me in my arms.

"I think we need a shower." I tell her as I nuzzle my head into her hair.

"Mmm. Just one more minute." She says as she snuggles into me

* * *

Here I am laying in Ana's bed once again. Her wrapped in my arms like always as she sleeps.

I laugh to my inwardly, remembering the email she sent me last time, about how I never stay with her. This is a change from last time, since I haven't been away from her all this week.

Thankfully, there haven't been any complaints from the beauty next to me. Sadly, I won't be with her tomorrow night, because I have a function to go to. Then Saturday Ana is moving. I have already set up Sawyer to help the girls and Elliot with the move.

I'm addicted to sleeping next to her. I hope she feels the same way. I would hate to overwhelm her. I guess two nights away might be a good thing.

 **Saturday May 28th 2011**

"Christian!" Mia squeals as she runs to me and hugs me tightly.

"I missed you!' She tells me.

"I missed you too."

"You look different. Happy." She smiles up at me. "Would it have anything to do with this girl mom says you're dating? Tell me all about her."

"Why don't you tell me about Paris, first."

She huffs and goes on to tell me about everything that happened to her in Paris. From her tiny room, to shopping and fashion. I'm not really listening to her since I've heard it all before.

"So, now spill about this girl." She asks as we pull into our parents driveway.

"Her name is Anastasia. And you'll meet her on Sunday." I tell her.

"That's all I get?" She exclaims. Disappointed by my tight lip.

"For now." I smirk.

I help Mia with her bags as we walk into the house. After we settle, Mia hands me her gift of the snow globe with the grand piano in it. I give my thanks as my mom comes into the house.

After Mia is settled, I leave and go work out with Bastille. I make sure I order the bottle of champagne and the balloon and have it sent to the girls.

Sawyer and Elliot both told me the move was successful. I was glad to hear. Ana texted me as well and told me thank you again for the car and that it drove like a dream on the way to Seattle.

I settle into my office to get some of that damn work I've already done, done again. Couldn't my second chance not involve doing work, again. I huff and get to it when my phone rings.

I groan my displeasure when I see it's Elena. You think she would start getting the hint that I don't want to talk to her. I decided to humor her and answer.

"What Elena?" I snap.

" _Is that any way to address me, Christian."_ She snaps at me.

"I'm not in the mood for whatever you want to talk about, Elena. I thought you would figure that out since I haven't taken your call in a couple of days."

" _Well, you answered now, haven't you? What's wrong? You sound so stressed. Is your girlfriend not taking care of you? You know I can have a Sub to you in no time."_

"I don't want or need your help, Elena."

" _Oh, but Christian, I think you do." She purrs. It makes my skin crawl. "What if I came over…"_

"I think it would be best if you no longer contact me, Elena. Good-bye." I hang up the phone.

Elena tries calling me back over and over. She also leaves voice mail after voice mail. I save them all without listening, just in case I need them later.

I then call my lawyer and finally decide to cut my ties with Elena for good.

 _Now, just have to wait for the shit storm to come._

 ** _A/N: So I haven't been in a lemon mood, so i hope that didn't stink..._**

 ** _Also this story is coming slower then I thought it would.. I haven't been feeling it... but don't worry I still have pre-written chapters. Once I finish my other two I'm going to try and focus on this one again. But the plot bunnies needed to move out of my brain before i can keep this going._**

 ** _Till next monday_**


	9. Coming clean

**Sunday May 29th 2011**.

The elevator dings at nine and Ana steps out. I approach her and wrap my arms around her before giving her a deep kiss.

"Hey, I missed you. Have you got all settled?"

"For the most part. The important stuff is unpacked."

I take her hand and move her to the kitchen and we sit down at the breakfast bar.

I had Gail make us some breakfast, eggs with biscuits and gravy.

I have it all plated out for us and gave Gail the rest of the day off.

"Oh, this look delicious." She tells me.

"So, what's the big news you wanted to tell me?" I ask as we both start to dig into our breakfast.

"I have two job interviews tomorrow."

"Where at?" I inquire.

She gives me a knowing look. "I think I'll wait to tell you till afterwards. I don't want you buying a bunch of companies before I have the job." She smirks.

"I wouldn't buy unless I know your safety was an issue. I told you that."

"I know. I promise to tell you where, if I get a job."

"You could always come and work for me." I point out. I know she would make a great addition to my team. Plus, I would be close to her, have her, see her, anytime I want.

"I'll keep it in mind, Mr. Grey."

 _Well, it's not a no this time._

"Have you thought anymore about going to Georgia?"

Unlike last time, Ana telling me while we were at dinner, she called me last night. She told me her mother called and wants to see her. However, Ana was unsure about making the trip.

Glad, this time I'm not scaring her off.

"I don't know. I want to see my mom, but…"

"I have a private jet…" This causes Ana to snort. "If you want, you could use it. Maybe I can come with you… I am looking for a different location for the brownfield sites."

"Oh, you are huh?" She raises her eyebrow.

"Yes, I really would like for it not to be Detroit." I tell her bitterly.

"What's wrong with Detroit? Besides the freezing temperatures?"

"I was born there…" I tell her as realization dawns on her. "The memories aren't pleasant and I would like to avoid it."

She nods her understanding and moves the conversation forward. "So, you want to come to Georgia with me? Meet my mom and Bob?"

"Yeah, I think it's only fair. I mean you'll be meeting my whole family tonight. Plus, two birds, one stone."

"Ok, I guess. I know my mom is dying to meet you."

"Great, we can leave tomorrow night. We can join the mile-high club together." I whisper into her ear.

Good thing I had Taylor and Andrea arrange everything already.

I'm about to take her over the breakfast bar when Taylor comes in, clearing his throat.

"Sir, I have Welch on the phone. He's been trying to get in touch with you."

"Thank you, Taylor. I'll take the call in my office. Let me just show Ana something first."

Taylor nods his head and makes his way to my office.

"I want to show you a room, that you might like." I tell her taking her hand in mine.

"Is this a red room too?" She asks with a hint of humor in her voice

"No, Ana." I shake my head at her. "I think it'll be something you can appreciate."

I lead her down the hallway to the library/balls room and let her in.

As she enters the room I hear her gasp. "You have a library?"

"That I do." I walk over to the shelf where I know my copy of _Tess of the d'Urbervilles_ is. I pull it out to and hand it to her.

"I really wanted to give you this, however I had a feeling you would think it's too much." I smile brightly.

She opens up the books in a total awe. "These are first editions. These are amazing."

"Well, take a look around. Feel free to borrow whatever you want. I just need to take this call, hopefully it won't take long."

"You might have to pry me out of here." She tells me before coming over and kissing my cheek.

She takes the books and sits down on the couch, as I leave to go talk to Welch.

I enter my office and Jason is talk animated on the phone. He then places the call on speaker.

"What's going on Welch?"

"Sir, we have spotted Leila Williams in Seattle this morning. We have now have two tails on her. According to Hall she seems a bit unstable. Just an hour ago she was spotted outside of Escala when Miss. Steele entered the building. From what we could find out, she left her husband awhile back. Also, we still have a tail on Jose Rodriguez, but he has not left the Portland area."

"I have a feeling Leila might try to come into Escala while I'm in Georgia with Miss. Steele. Call it a gut instinct, but I believe she will try to harm herself to get my attention."

Taylor glances at me questionably with a 'What the Fuck' expression.

 _Yes, Taylor I can now see the future. I'm that awesome._

"If this does happen, I want someone on her and if she need to be taken to the hospital that someone stays with her and she doesn't leave. She was always a bit crafty and knows how to get away and hide right under your nose. I don't trust her. As for Jose, just keep on him, I don't trust him either."

"Very well, sir. We will keep you posted."

"Also, if Leila does show up, can you please call Dr. Flynn, have him recommend someone to have her evaluated."

I hang up with Welch and look up at Taylor.

"While we are in Georgia, I would like for Gail not to be here. If you could make sure that happens. If I have to pay for her to stay at a hotel so be it."

"Sir, you seem very sure that Miss. Williams is going to come here. Why is that?"

"Call it a gut instinct. Better safe than sorry."

After Taylor and I chat a little more, putting the final touches on the trip, I go and find Ana.

I'm sure she's lost in a book.

And sure enough, I find her on the couch where I left her, curled up with a blanket over her, reading. I go over to her and sit next to her. She finally pulls herself away from the book at and looks at me.

"Is something wrong?"

She really can see right through me.

"There's an ex of mine. She's a bit unstable, she's been following us around. I just have a gut feeling she's going to try something to get my attention."

"Why?"

"It seems that her boyfriend just recently died and I guess…I'm not quite sure how to explain it. My guess she's kind of broken, and maybe she thinks I could help her?"

"You think she wants you back?" She questions carefully.

"I'm not sure."

"Was she in love with you when you had your relationship?"

"She might have been. I didn't pay attention to that stuff back then. I never cared. If they wanted more, that's usually when I ended the contract. I've told you, I never wanted more till I met you. I really don't want you to worry. But, I'll be happy to keep you informed if anything happens." I tell her, moving her hair out of her face.

She nods her head, sitting up and cuddling into my side. "Thank you."

"Remember I told you I would show you the contract?"

"Mmm-hmm." she says lazily.

"Do you want to look at it now?"

"Can't you just give me a rundown of it? I did some research online and read through some mock ones. I mean it pretty much labels what you will and won't do, and what you expect of the Submissive right?"

"Yeah, I mean you read some of the sex acts and you're still not running for the hills?"

"Well, you already told me you wouldn't do anything with talking to me first. Some of them sounded hot, others were a big hell no. I know I won't like being caned, belted, and no form of any punishment. But the spanking was nice the other night. I wouldn't mind that again." She looks up at me, her eyes twinkling.

"There you go again, beguiling me all over again."

"My guess, is you told them what to eat, what to wear, and so on. It doesn't really matter now, because it's in the past. If I do get curious again, I'll let you know."

I bend down and kiss her. I want to tell her I love her. Like in this moment I think I love her more.

Was she always this understanding?

However, I decide to wait. I have the perfect moment planned out for when I tell her. Right now, I just want to get totally lost in her.

Ana and I are on our way to my parents. I can tell she's a little nervous about meeting the whole clan. However, I know they are going to love her all over again.

 _Just as much as I do._

My mother and father are waiting for us on the doorstep. I climb out of the car and help Ana out. I take her hand as we walk over to my parents.

"Anastasia, you met my mother, Grace. This is my dad, Carrick."

"Mr. Grey, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiles as she shakes his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Anastasia."

"Please call me Ana."

"Ana, it's lovely to see you again." My mom hugs her and takes Ana's arm to lead her into the house.

"Is she here?" Mia screams. Ana looks at me, concerned.

 _Brace for impact, baby._

"That would be Mia, my little sister."

Mia's heels come clattering through the hall, "Anastasia! I've heard so much about you!" Mia wraps Ana in a big hug. Mia takes her hand and drags Ana away as my parents and I follow behind.

"He's never brought a girl home before." Mia squeaks.

 _Yes, Mia I'm well aware._

"Mia, calm down." My mom chides.

I exchange greetings with my parents and make our way to the living room where Kate and Elliot are cuddled on the couch.

Kate gets up to hug Ana and smiles at me when she greets me. And of course, Elliot has to put his grimy paws all over her.

This time I playfully pull her away from him and into my arms. "That's enough of you touching my girl, go back to yours."

"Don't mind if I do." Elliot gleams and wraps his arms around Kate.

We settle at the dinner table and the doorbell rings. Moments later, Elena comes walking into the room.

 _Just fucking great._

What is this about? This sure didn't happen last time.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" My mom asks. Even she's confused by Elena's visit.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all for a while. So I thought I would pop in and say hello." She looks over at me and smiles. Then her eyes dart over to Ana and for a second her eyes turn cold, but it's gone in a flash. "I see there's some extra company. Who are these charming ladies?"

"Elena, this is Kate, Elliot's girlfriend and also Anastasia, Christian's girlfriend."

The hand that I have on Ana's knee, turns into a death grip. I didn't realize how hard I was squeezing till Ana let out a small yelp. I quickly remove my hand.

I look over at her, and I see worry trace her beautiful blue eyes. She leans in to whisper in my ear.

"Are you alright?"

"Remember my mom's _friend_ I told you about?" I whisper back to her. When I look at her, I see the realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Why is she here?"

"I don't know. But I think it's to check you out."

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Elliot interrupts, causing everyone to look at us.

I kick Elliot under the table, causing the dishes to rattle on the table.

"What was that for?" Elliot asks, bending down to run his shin.

I give him a look telling him to shut up, and thankfully he listens.

"Would you like to join us, Elena?"

"I would love to." She smiles, but I can feel the evilness coming out of her in waves.

Elena takes a seat at the table across from us.

Gretchen serves our meals while Elena gives Ana and I the stare down. I take my arm and drape it around Ana's shoulder. To add to our display, Ana leans over and kisses my cheek.

Elena is throwing a look at Ana that would turn her to dust. While my mother looks at us positively joyful.

"So, how did you all meet?" Elena asks.

Ana and I stay tight lipped while Kate answers.

"Well, I met Elliot the night that Christian came to the bar for Ana. We were celebrating finishing our finals. I think it was a good night for all of us." Kate smiles and rubs her hand on Elliot's cheek. Elliot blushes.

 _Blushes? The man whore blushed._

My brother really is smitten with her. And I'm actually truly happy for him.

"And how did you meet Latashia here, Christian?"

"It's Anastasia." Ana bites back. "We met when I interviewed Christian for the student paper. You could say he swept me off my feet." She smiles at me sweetly. Even though I know she means it, I love the game she is playing.

"Yes, I knew as soon as I met her, she was the one. I stalked her to her job and asked her out. I was elated when she said yes. And well, here we are." I lean over and kiss her on the lips.

"Aww, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Mia coons.

I look up and see Elena rolling her eyes.

The conversations continue as Kate talks about Barbados, and I mention our trip to Georgia. All the while, Elena stews.

After we finish eating, I excuse Ana and I from the table and lead her to the parlor. I pull her into my arms and kiss her forehead head.

"Are you ok?"

"Surely I should be asking you that?" She looks up at me.

I sigh, and release her. "This isn't how tonight was supposed to go. I should be taking you to the boathouse right now." I mumble.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just didn't think she would show up like this."

"And, why wouldn't I? I needed to see what you were getting into, Christian. This isn't who you are." Elena's voice rings through the room.

I spin around and face Elena. Collecting Ana into my arms, as a way to protect her from what's about to happen.

"And what am I getting into, Elena?" I ask through gritted teeth.

Elena smiles wickedly, knowingly. "Does she know how depraved you are, Christian? Does she know your reasons for beating brunettes? How you like to tie them up and fuck them?"

I look down at Ana and she seems unaffected by her words.

Thank god. However, another thing I need to explain, and pray she doesn't leave after hearing it.

"She knows everything. Now please leave us alone. I'm happy, why is that so hard for you to expect?"

"I know what is right for you, Christian. This girl will do nothing but hold you back. I made you who you are. Master of your own universe. A very popular Dom, who's fucked countless numbers of women. All because I showed you the way. And how do you repay me? By selling your shares of the salon, leaving me to front the bills for the loans you left me with." She tells me in her best Domme voice.

"Well, maybe you should've butted out when I told you too. The only thing you ever did was teach me how to fuck. You never once held me, or loved me. You only used me for your sick games." I yell out venomously to her. "It just took someone like Anastasia for me to finally see what you really are."

She scoffs. "Please. Love is for fools, Christian. You loved every minute of it. I saved you from going down the road of self-destruction. I TAUGHT YOU _EVERYTHING_!" Elena shouts. Almost like she's throwing a tantrum.

 _I'm waiting for her to start stomping her feet._

"Get out of my house." My mom's furious voice startles us.

Well, this wasn't how I was expecting to tell my mother.

Grace stomps over to Elena, who is now actually pale and shaking in my mother's path.

 _And to think, she's a big bad domme._

I've never seen my mother so angry before, she doesn't even hesitate when she slaps Elena. The sound of my mother's slap almost sends sound waves off the wall.

"Get out of my house, Elena. Before I throw you out by your hair." My mother grits out.

Elena stands there shocked and in horror, blinking at Grace. She then hurries out of the room, leaving Ana and I to face my mother.

"Ana, would you mind giving me a minute with my son?"

"Of course." Ana starts to walk away, but I grab her hand and bring her back to me.

"I would like to have Ana with me, while we talk about this. But, you might want to bring dad in too."

I really don't want to have to explain this twice.

All my mom can do is nod her head before she exits the room.

Ana pulls me into her arms and hugs me tight. "Just be honest with them. Like you were with me and it will be ok. I'm right here, I'm not going to go anywhere."

"I don't get how you could be so sure."

"Because you have some pretty awesome parents. They love you. Like I said before, they'll be upset, but not at you." She tells me as she runs her hand down my cheek.

I'm about to say something when my mom and dad walk in.

We all sit down on the couch and I start going into the long detailed account of what Elena did to me at fifteen.

I watch as my parents face go into complete shock, to anger, to tears.

I feel as I just let them down. Two people I admired the most in this world.

"Why didn't you tell us?" My mom sobs.

"She convinced me that you would hate me. Maybe I was also embarrassed about what happened. I just thought for so long that she helped me. I guess in truth she didn't."

"And, Ana, you know about all this?"

She nods her head. "Yes, he was really open with me about it, from the beginning."

"She was the one that also wanted me to tell you. I have cut Elena off with the salons. If she doesn't pay of her loans in a month, well, they'll be bankrupt. She only came today, because she wanted to try and tell me how wrong Ana was for me."

"Well, I can already tell that's not true." My mom huffs. "We let you down, Christian. We should have known something was up. I'm a doctor for pete's sake."

"Mom, it's not your fault. I thought at the time, I wanted it. I thought I deserved the things she did. Shit, even I thought she helped."

"We should have tried to get you more help with your touch issues. But, you fought us so hard with therapy."

I bow my head, and Ana rubs my shoulder.

"Elena is the one to blame for this. Not you guys or Christian." Ana says.

"She's right. Now we just need to come up with something so she can't do it again. I want to make sure she pays for what she's done." Carrick says venomously.

"I know where to start." My mother says. "Her social status. She has much of nothing else. You start to take that from her and after a while, she'll crumble. If she loses the salons, even better."

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure it happens."

I don't care if I have to hire someone to burn them down.

"Also, I think maybe we should hire a private PI. We need someone to do surveillance on her. I'm sure you're not her only underage boy." Carrick adds..

The thought makes my stomach plummet.

"I already have Welch and Barney looking into things. Feel free to use anybody on my team to help. I need her out of my life so I can move on." I tell them as I squeeze Ana's knee. Ana leans over and gives me a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry dear, the bitch is going down." Grace grits out between her teeth.

I've never seen her so mad and I hate that I'm the cause of it.

"I'm so sorry, mom."

"Oh, Christian. You were just a kid. Misleaded. It's not your fault. Why don't you take your girl home and get some rest. Your dad and I will start to take care of things." She tells me giving my hand and gentle squeeze before standing up.

And for the first since I was a little kid, I give my mom a hug.

I can't sleep even with Ana nestled in my arms. I carefully remove myself from her hold, without waking her.

My mind is everywhere with what happened tonight. I also need to tell Ana about my biggest depravity.

How could she not leave me? It makes me a sick monster.

I find my way to my piano and start to play. It's the only way I know to help my mind from over thinking.

"You play beautifully."

I look up and see Ang standing next to me. I stop playing and look at her.

"You took a big step today, I'm proud. I know that couldn't have been easy."

"It sure wasn't."

"What's the problem?" Ang comes and sits down next to me.

"Don't you already know?" I ask her quizzically.

"Humor me." She grins

"How do I tell Ana the reason I like to beat brown haired submissives because they look like my birth mother, without her running for the hills. That I really am a sadist."

I see Ang cringe for a second before she regroups. "Oh, Christian, really? I guess you don't listen to Dr. Flynn either. What do you pay him for if you're not going to listen?"

I shrug, not sure what to say.

"You're not a sadist. And your reason for enjoying your past lifestyle is an excuse if anything. Elena trained you into this lifestyle. It was one of the reasons she told you, when you moved on to be a dominant. Gave you a reason to stay. If you had a normal relationship from the beginning, you wouldn't be beating a brunette for kicks. So, no you're not a sadist." Ang all but snaps at me.

"Yes, Ma'am." I say softly.

"Listen, I think you'll find that Ana is a lot stronger than you give her credit for. If you want to tell her that, go ahead. However, I think that now you are starting to deal with Elena, the issue might be moot."

"I just feel like I need to tell her, what if Elena gets to her and tells her for me?"

Ang sighs. "I guess I kind of see your point, but you need to explain it better if you do. And also, think of the real reason you feel that way."

"I guess you're right…"

"Who are you talking to?" Ana comes walking into the room, Ang is now gone.

Ana moves and sits down next to me.

"Myself. I'm just thinking about things." Ana rest her head on my shoulder and I wrap her in my arms.

"Come to bed. It's lonely without you."

I kiss the top of her head. How can I say no?

I stand up, and pick her up. She wraps her legs around my waist and I carry her to my- no- _our_ bedroom, and make love to her once more.

 **A/N: I'll see you guys next Monday**

 **and to the guest reviewer who said I should update more, I try and do what I can. I think once a week is pretty good. I rather it be that, then run out of chapters to post and wait months for the next update.**

 **thanks again to all you guys for your kind reviews... I really wish the second book of Grey can come out soon. It would be a great use for this story**


	10. Georgia Part one

**A/N: I just remembered I won't be around Monday and this weekend is busy. So, I'll give you this update today. However, it will be next Monday before another update… I think….**

 **Monday May 30th 2011**

"How did your job interviews go?" I ask Ana after I picked her up at her and Kate's apartment. We're sitting in the back of the SUV as Taylor takes us to the airport.

"It went well." She says, unsure.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I just know if I tell you, you might go all stalker crazy." She grins at me.

"I promise to only use my stalker tendencies for good and not evil."

She giggles, then sighs slightly. "I interviewed at SIP. It's the place I really want to work at. But…" She stops and bites her lip.

"But what, Anastasia?"

"The person who interviewed me… Jack Hyde. He kind of made me feel uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable how?"

"Just made me feel uneasy, he didn't do anything, but he just gave me that vibe." She shrugs, almost as she's trying to brush it off. "If you look into this, please don't do anything crazy. I haven't even got the job. But, this is the publishing house I really want to work at."

"I promise not to do anything crazy. However, after all my years in business, if something doesn't seem right, it more than likely isn't."

"I know. I just want a fair chance to earn my job. I know if you go storming, buying things and taking charge I won't feel like I did anything to earn it. That it was my crazy rich, egotistical boyfriend that got me the job, nobody will take me seriously."

"I told you, if I get involved it's for your safety only. I promise I won't do anything to interfere with you getting a job on your own. Plus, I don't think you need me to do that." I lean over and kiss her temple.

"Thank you. Whatever you do just keep me in the loop. Please. I don't want to be caught off guard."

"Yes, Ma'am." I smile at her as I pull my blackberry out. "Like right now, I'm going to order a complete background in Jack Hyde. And maybe even see if SIP is even for sale."

I send an e-mail to Welch asking for full details on Hyde and SIP.

"Must be nice…" Ana smirks at me.

"What?"

"You can bark orders at a flick of your wrist and get the results you want."

"It is good to be me." I grin back at her.

"Cocky bastard."

We arrive at SEA-TEC and make our way aboard my jet. Ana is looking around in awe.

"This is _your_ jet?"

"That it is. Well, it's the company jet. But yes, it's mine."

"This seems like a misuse of company aviation." She raises her eyebrow at me.

"How so? It's a business and personal trip. It's a bonus that I have my girlfriend with me, and I finally get to put the bedroom to good use, it's just an added perk." I wink at her.

"Well, we will see about that." She kisses my cheek before taking her seat.

"Oh, before I forget. I have a gala to go to on Saturday. I was wondering if you would accompany me as my date?" I ask, sitting down next to her.

"I would love too, I think I might be able to find something in Kate's closet to wear."

"What if while we are in Georgia, we go shopping and find you something. My treat, since I'm dragging you to this event."

She looks at me raising her eyebrow at me. "You're spoiling me, Grey." She sighs, "I'm guessing there is no way to talk you out of it is there?"

"Nope. You'll just have to get used to it. I told you, like think of it as me buying you dinner."

"Totally not the same." She huffs playfully.

"I'm going to spoil you rotten, Anastasia. Get used to it, baby." I lean over and kiss her. We part when the captain comes over the speaker telling us to buckle and we are ready for takeoff.

As I hold Ana's hand through take off, I try to come to a way to bring up what happened last night.

After we are safely soaring in the air, we unbuckle our seatbelts and get comfortable.

"Ana?" I sigh.

I pull on my collar, I feel like it's choking me.

 _Is it hot in here?_

Ana must notice my distress, and comes to sit on my lap. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember what Elena said last night? About my reason for beating brunettes?"

"Yeah?" She answers carefully.

"To me it is my deepest secret to why I am the way I am. I'm so nervous about telling you because I feel like this would be the thing to make you run from me. However, I feel like if I don't tell you, then Elena might find a way. Which in the end will be worse?"

"So you telling me at 30,000 feet is to make sure I don't run?" I see a slight grin on her worried face.

"Maybe, or if you hate me I can just jump out of the plane."

 _Without the parachute._

"Christian… tell me."

"I enjoy beating pale brunettes because they remind me of my crack whore of a birth mother." I spill out the words.

I notice Ana's jaw drop and she kind of backs away from me, but remains on my lap.

"Yes, I could see why you didn't want to tell me." She says after a beat. "So, do you feel that way about me?"

I did…I think, but not even close anymore.

"No, you are a lot different than those girls. I don't know, I was talking with someone… my uh, shrink, and they seem to think, it was something Elena filled my head with. To give me an excuse to want to stay in the lifestyle. Maybe to help with my anger toward her. Help punish her for what she did. But, I guess that never really worked."

"I see." She hops off my lap and starts to pace in front of me.

"So, you have no interest in hitting me or punishing me?"

"Honestly, when it comes to _hitting_ you. I think of spanking you. Or with maybe a flogger or a crop, but it would be for pleasure and not pain. As for punishing you… I can't say if you did something that really made me mad, that I wouldn't _think_ of it. But, I don't ever think it could be something I would want to do to you. The idea of seeing you hurt, kills me."

She nods her head.

She's slowly killing me right now.

"Okay…" She stands in front of me. "Is that the worst of it, because if there is more, lay it on me now."

"I think that's the worst of it."

"And you think this is something the Bitch Troll convinced you of?"

I close my eyes and remember the first girl at a club in Boston that Elena had picked out for me. I was so angry at the time, the memory is kind of fuzzy, till now.

" _You have so much anger towards your birth mother, Christian." Elena tells me as I stare at a young woman on her knees in front of me. Her head is bowed, her brown hair veils out in front of her. Her body is toned and her skin is pale._

 _I feel out of control. I feel almost blinded in my rage. My dad wouldn't help me with the loan, I hate being at Harvard, I just want my control back. In my right hand, I'm holding a riding crop._

" _This is your chance to channel that anger, Christian. Pay her back for everything she did to you. That she never loved you."_

I try to shake the memory off, but now it's hunting me.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure it was her doing. I wasn't in a good head space, when I decided to go from Sub to Dom. I didn't think my parents believed in my dreams. I wanted out of Harvard. It was pretty lonely. So, Elena would say it would make me feel better, if I envisioned these women for payback to what my birth mother did to me."

"And now?"

"I'm not sure. Would I still have been a Dom? I'm sure under Elena's ruling, I would have been. But, I don't think my birth mother is the cause for me wanting to do what I did. That's not what the lifestyle is really about. I think I mainly liked it because it was... freeing."

"I can understand that, from what I read." She moves to sit back on my lap. "When we get back, promise me you'll go talk to someone. You have a lot of feelings all coming to a head at once. I'm here to listen, but I think you need someone else to that can help you sort them all."

"I'm scaring you, aren't I?"

"Christian, why do you always think the worst? This is a lot of information, and we've only known each other for a couple of weeks. But I like the fact that you are so open with me, and not hiding behind a bunch of secrets. Just let me digest a little." Ana tells me as she moves my hair out of my face.

"You just make me want to be a better person."

"How about we join that mile-high club you were talking about, and help us clear our heads."

We arrive in Savannah. A town car meets us at the terminal, taking the three of us to Ana's mother's house.

Carla Adams is standing on her porch when we arrive, with who I can only assume is her husband, Bob Adams.

"I should warn you, my mother is a little… _nuts._ But, she means well." Ana tells me as we park and pile out of the car.

Carla comes running up to Ana putting her arms around her and hugging her tight.

"Oh, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, mom."

Carla separates herself from Ana, and takes a look over at me. "And, who is this?"

I notice Ana roll her eyes at her, "Mom, this is Christian Grey, Christian my mother, Carla and her husband, Bob Adams." Ana introduces us.

"It's lovely to meet you, Christian. Ana has told me so much about you." She puts out her hand for me to shake.

"It's nice to meet you to, Mrs. Adams." I shake her hand. "Mr. Adams." I shake his hand as well.

"Oh, none of that Mr. and Mrs. stuff, call me Carla and this one Bob. Who's that?" Carla asks pointing at Taylor.

"Oh, this is Jason Taylor." Ana starts. "He's Christian's CPO."

Taylor nods politely at them. "Sir, Ma'am."

"Oh." Carla states almost unsure. "I didn't know he was coming. We only have one extra room…I'm so I could arrange something..." She trails off

"It's ok, Carla. Jason will be staying at the hotel. I will have to attend a meeting or two while I'm in town."

Carla sighs a breath of relief. "Come, I have your room made up for you."

She leads us into the house, as Taylor follows us with the bags. We walk up the stairs and shows us the room we will be staying

It's a simple room, with a desk and a queen bed. There's a couple photo frames that grace the dresser.

Taylor sits the bags down on the bed.

"Thank you, Taylor. You can go to the hotel and get some rest. I'll let you know when we need you." I tell him.

"Very well, sir." Taylor says his goodbyes as he leaves the room.

Carla and Bob excuse themselves while we settle into our room.

"Won't Taylor be lonely at the hotel all by himself. Without his crazy control freak boss, bugging him all the time?" Ana asks me with a smile.

"I don't _bug_ him. He's doing his job. Plus, he might get a surprise tomorrow." I shrug my shoulders.

"What kind of surprise?"

"Remember Gail?" Ana nods. "Well, they're dating, so she'll be here tomorrow. She couldn't come with us, because she needed to finish a few things."

I also needed to make sure she wouldn't be around when and if Leila shows up. There really isn't any reason for Gail to have to deal with that… again.

I have Ryan, one of my many CPOs, staying at the penthouse waiting for her. He has his orders to make sure she stays at the hospital this time.

I also gave him a contact number with a psychologist that Flynn recommended, that way I stay totally out of it, but still give her the help she might need.

In giving her the help, I hope it will keep Ana safe. That Leila will stay away from her and me in the process. If she's having a psychotic break down, I really just need her cured and out of the picture.

The last thing I need is the added drama, when everything is going so right this time.

"That's so sweet of you."

 _I know the sugar is just pouring out of me now_

"Can we keep this to ourselves? I have a reputation to uphold."

"I guess you're right, wouldn't want anyone to know the big bad CEO has gone soft." She giggles at me.

"Oh, Miss. Steele. When are you going to learn, there's nothing _soft_ about me?" I grab her by the waist and push my erection into her.

This causes her to giggle more, and make me even harder. I push her to the edge of the bed, before pushing her down on the mattress. I fall down with her and place her arms above her head.

The mattress squeaks its disapproval to the added weight.

I kiss her long and hard before pulling away. "We're going to have to find a way to be quiet. The bed might give us away." I bounce a little on the bed, causing the bedsprings to squeak again.

"Well, then I guess we will have to keep our hands to ourselves, won't we?"

I give her a look that screams 'I don't think so.'

"How about we shower and clean up a little before dinner, once I make you dirty again."

She sinks her teeth into her bottom lip nodding her head.

"Oh, yes, please Sir." She purrs at me.

I lift her off the bed, throwing her over my shoulder to the shower. She's kicking and laughing at me, giving her protest.

Once we get into the bathroom, I rid her and me of our clothes.

"So, Anastasia. How would you like this? Slow or Fast and Hard?"

"Opinion two please. "

"Oh, we aim to please, Miss. Steele. "

 **Tuesday May 31** **st** **2011**

I awake the next morning to someone knocking on the door. It takes me a minute for me to catch my bearings and remember I'm in Georgia, in Ana's mother's guestroom.

"Breakfast is almost ready you two." Carla's voice rings through.

Ana is nestled into my side, her head resting on my shoulder.

But her hand, her hand is resting between the safe and danger zone on my chest.

I didn't even notice. Maybe because I was sleeping.

Ana hasn't even stirred yet, so I take this chance to try something. I take her hand and place it over my heart.

My heart is beating out of my chest, there's the familiar burn, but yet at the same time it feels good.

Is it because she's not awake?

Just the other day she pushed me away on my chest and I barely flinched. However, I made the excuse that it was because I was wearing a shirt.

I remove Ana's hand. It's becoming too much and I don't want to run the risk of freaking out.

I should call Flynn, but he's still out of town. I might know the next best person.

I somehow manage to get myself out of bed without waking Ana. I guess I did wear her out last night. And heavens know she's not a morning person.

I take the pocket watch from my bag and go to the bathroom.

Turning the knob, and I wait for Ang to show up.

 _Wonder if Angel's sleep?_

I look up and her face appears in the mirror. "Good morning, Christian."

 _Ok, this is creepy. I feel like I'm in snow white and ask who is the fairest of them all._

"Ang." I greet her.

"What's troubling you?" She asks smiling brightly.

"I um… put Ana's hand on my chest, and it didn't hurt the way I thought it would. But, I don't know what would happen if she did it while she was awake."

"Do you want her to touch you?" She asks.

"I do. I just could never forgive myself if I ended up hurting her."

God knows when people used to, it would send me in a fit of rage. I can't and will not risk that with Ana.

"As you know, the touch you used to have would only be painful. Your subconscious expects it to still be that way when someone tries. Now you have Ana, who you love and trust, it's like teaching your brain something new. I think you're ready, but I would start off slow. Show her where she can freely touch you. Make an outline or something. Then slowly work towards your goal."

"Maybe, I should hire you instead of Flynn." I smirk. That caused her to laugh.

"Just think of Flynn as extra therapy. Plus, I'm only here for four more months. After that my rates go up, and I don't think even you could afford my rates. Also, people might start thinking you're more nuts standing around talking to yourself." Her eyes lift to behind my shoulder.

I look behind me and Ana is standing there in my shirt. I look back at the mirror and Ang is gone.

"Good morning, beautiful." I tell her looking through her reflection In the mirror.

"Morning." she smiles at me. I turn around and walk over to her and collect her in my arms.

I lean down and gently kiss her as her hands tug at my hair.

"As much as I would love to take you on this floor, your mom had knocked a while ago for breakfast."

"Oh, but I had different plans for breakfast." she wiggles her eyebrows at me. She takes the hem of my sweatpants and pulls them down, as she gets on her knees in front of me.

She grabs my dick and works her hand up and down my shaft before placing it in her mouth.

Oh, sweet Jesus.

She twirls her tongue around my tip before putting it all the way down her throat. She hums around me as I grab the back of her head.

She pops me out and looks up at me. "It tastes as perfect as I thought it would. But, I really want _all_ of you." She tells me, before her mouth goes back to work.

She's driving me crazy as she works me over with her mouth. I have to lean back and take hold of the sink so I don't crumble to the floor.

She has the most amazing mouth.

I stare down at her, watching her work. She must sense me looking, and looks at me with those baby blues.

I'm gone.

"Ana…" I scream out her name as I come inside of her. I take the hand in her hair and pull her more to me as she swallows every last drop of me.

I release her head and she pulls my pants back up.

"Delicious." She tells me and smacks her lips, as she stands back up.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you, Miss. Steele?"

"Whatever Sir wants." She teases.

It's not long before I pick her up and put her on the counter and devour every inch of her.

After breakfast, we head out to the beach with her mother.

Ana is wearing a tiny blue bikini, and I can't stop staring at her as she walks out to the water.

"You're in love with her, I know that look." Carla says, now standing next to me. "She feels the same way, you know."

"Yeah?" I clarify, unsure.

"Oh, yes. She mightn't have said it in so many words, but everytime she talks about you, she gets all happy and excited. Since she's been here, I don't think she's stopped smiling. I've never seen her this way."

I smile. To think last time, I made her cry all the time. Guess I'm doing something right.

"Well, Mrs. Adams, she makes me feel the same way."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Just know if you hurt her, not only will you be answering to me, but Ray. And he's not one I would mess with when it comes to his daughter."

I laugh, "I'm aware, he too gave me his speech."

 _Ana walks away to go use the bathroom before we leave for Graduation._

" _She's not going to disappear, you know." Ray's voice startles me from my gawking of his daughter._

She might. If I don't do this right.

 _I turn to face Mr. Steele._

" _She's a good kid, I can see that you two are crazy about each other. I think you mean well also. But, remember I'm a military father, I know how to get rid of you without anyone knowing, if you hurt one hair on my little girl...well I'm sure you know." He looks at me sternly, giving me his warning_

Or is it a threat? And if it is, do I inform Taylor?

" _I understand, Mr. Steele."_

 _Ana comes walking back into the room, putting her arm around me._

" _What are you guys talking about?"_

" _The Mariners." I lie._

" _Yes, they might actually have a chance this year."_

"I'm sure he did." Carla smiles. "She's a daddy's girl, through and through. Just take care of her."

We both glance over at Ana, who is standing at the shore line, bending down to pick up a sea shell.

 _Damn, that ass._

"Go." Carla laughs, shaking her head before going back to sit on the blanket.

I walk down to the shore. Ana isn't paying any attention as I approach her. I grab her by her waist and pick her up.

"Christian!" She squeals.

I lift her into my arms bridal style and carry her into the water.

"Christian, put me down." She screams, giggling.

"Don't mind if I do." I lift her up high before throwing her into the ocean. She plunges under the water and when she comes back up for air she splashes me.

"I'm going to get you, Grey!" She spits out.

"Come at me, baby."

She swims over to me and grabs the top of my head, trying to push me down, as the waves wash over us.

She trying everything to push me down and it's not working.

"Go down, Grey." She grunts out.

"Never going to happen, _Steele."_ I grab her and pull her body flush to mine. Putting my hand behind her head I press her lips to mine. My other hand that is around her waist, moves down to grab a handful of her ass.

She moans out and wiggles her hips against my hardening bulge.

I pull her away, remembering where we are. "We better stop. We wouldn't want to give your mom a show."

Ana blushes deep red, as she remembers we are in public. "Yeah, I guess we wouldn't."

I trace my hand over her shoulder, it's slightly pink from the sun.

"Let's get you more sunscreen on, I don't want you to burn."

After dinner at the club, Ana and I come back to her room to settle in for the night. I take Ang's advice and decide to show Ana where she can touch me freely.

"I had an idea. I would like to try something." I pull out the tube of lipstick, I had Taylor get for me. I hand it to Ana and she looks at me curiously.

"You want me to wear this? It's not really my color." She says about the harlot red lipstick.

"No, I want to do like a roadmap, to show you where you can touch me freely. Then maybe we can slowly pass those borders."

Her eyes light up, and I know she likes the idea.

"Sit on me." I lay down on the bed, keeping my knees flexed as Ana straddles my hips leaning back on my legs.

"Open up the lipstick and give me your hand." She hands me her hand with the lipstick and I sit up so we are nose to nose. "Ready?"

"Yes," She whispers.

I guide her hand to the curve of my shoulders and tell her to press down. I move her hand from the top of my shoulders, down my arm socket, then down the side of my chest. I move her hand across my stomach.

I take a deep breath, trying to relax myself, and remember that I trust her.

"Are you ok?" She asks me.

"I'm fine, baby. Just preparing myself that's all." I gently kiss her, "I want you to be able to freely touch me." I pant out.

I move her hand up the other side of my chest.

"Done?" She asks, her voice low, almost with worry.

"Not yet, now my back." I murmur. I shift so she has to move off of me. I turn myself around and put my back to her. "Follow the line from my chest all the way around to the other side."

I feel her move the lipstick across my back. I really can't believe I'm doing this with her.

I mean, she's drawing on me for Pete's sake.

"Around your neck too?" I nod as she connects the lines.

"Finished." She says hoarsely. My shoulders drop and I didn't realize the tension I was holding in them. I turn around and face her. Her eyes are welled up in tears. I wipe away the one that has fallen from her cheek.

"I hate that someone did this to you."

I don't say anything as I lean over and kiss her. What is there to say. I wish someone didn't do this to me either.

"With you, I think maybe I can start to heal…" I whisper to her.

In a second she launches herself at me. I grab a hold of her and flip her on her back. My mouth claims her, and I'm lost in one Anastasia Steele, as she's one step closer to making me whole.

 **A/N: I have till about chapter 13 pre-written… but still need edited… Life has been getting to me… and I haven't really wanted to write this story. To be honest, because I need a computer to write and sit down time to do it. I usually write from my phone while I feed my child. But, Docs has hated me and lost my work so many times when I use my phone. It's starting to get to me.**

 **Please be patient with me I won't leave a story unfinished. I just need time. Thank you**


	11. Georgia Take Two- doing it right

**Wednesday June 1st 2011**

I left Ana for the day to have the meeting with the Savannah Brownfield Redevelopment Authority. I was able to schedule one for today instead of Thursday unlike last time.

Ana came here to visit her mother and I guess in a way I've been hogging her a fair bit. This will give them a chance to spend some needed mother and daughter time. Neither seem to mind my hanging around and Carla has been with us most of the time. Ana told me Carla is just so delighted that she had found someone.

Last night during dinner, Carla even made a sly comment about buying a new box spring for the guest room.

 _I guess we did a lot of '_ bouncing' _the last two nights._

The meeting is going well, but I can't keep my mind off Ana. I told her I wanted to stay at the hotel with her tonight, so we can make as much noise as we want.

She readily agreed.

It doesn't also help, that Ana just sent me a picture of herself, laying out in the sun in that tiny bikini of hers. I would love to fast forward time and get the hell out of this meeting and back to my girl.

Hours later I finally finished the meeting. I will be moving the brownfield sites to Savannah, it seems. We were able to get a better deal that what Detroit was offering. I guess if I finished the meeting last time I would have figured that out.

I texted Ana to see what she was up to and it seems that she and Carla have been at the hotel bar for a little while now.

 _I wonder how many Cosmopolitans she has had already?_

I decide to let them have some more quality time with each other, and find my way to one of the local jewelry stores. I want to pick up Ana a pair of earrings for the Gala on Saturday. I could just have them ordered from Cartier again. However, I want to be the one to pick them out this time.

I glance around the selection and find a pair of pink diamond studs in a shape of flowers. It's simple and not to over to top. Five-hundred dollars, for the pair. Way below my usual budget, but I know after all this time, it doesn't matter to Anastasia. I have the clerk wrap them up for me and I'm on my way.

I make my way back to my room to change. I text Ana what room to meet me in, and not to drink too much because I want her sober enough for what I have planned for her.

About an hour later, Ana arrives to the room, as soon as the door closes, we are instantly all hands and mouth.

"I missed you today." I tell her between kisses.

"I missed you too."

I take her blouse and pull it over her head. The fact that she's not wearing a bra is an even bigger turn on for me. My lips find their way to her nipples and I suck, hard. They instantly perk up under my touch.

"You have the most perfect breasts." I tell her, before latching my mouth to her neck.

I grab her by the ass and lift her up, she instantly wraps her legs around me. I carry her to the bedroom and lay her on the bed. I reach down and grab the top of her pants and pull them down.

I bend down so my nose lines up with her core and sniff. She always smells amazing, I take her panties in between my teeth and pull them down. I move back up and dip my tongue into her soaking wet folds.

"Oh god, Christian." She moans out and her hands find their way into my hair.

My tongue works her over, licking, sucking, then when I take a nip of her clit, she cums hard. Her whole body shaking as she comes down from her high.

I love watching her come undone.

I stand up and she's looking at me intently. She licks her lips as I unbutton my shirt. The lipstick map still present, just only faded slightly from my shower. I think tonight, I'll have her finish washing it off my me. I place my hand on my belt when Ana starts to sit up

"Can I?" She asks me, as she kneels in front of me.

"As you wish, ma'am."

She places a kiss on my belly button and grabs a hold of my belt.

"Wait…" I tell her. She looks at me questionably. "I want to try something."

 _I have to try this, I need to try this._

"Kiss me, here." I tell her pointing just slightly above the lipstick line.

"Are you sure? If you're not ready…" I cut her off, by placing my fingers on her lips.

"Baby steps, right?" She nods and smiles at me. She leans down and places a kiss where I told her to.

Nothing, I felt no pain, just her wet lips against me.

"One more time." Let's make sure it's not a fluke.

She does it again. And I'm relieved. I point just a little higher and she kisses me there. Still no pain.

"How was that?" She asks uncertain, worried even.

"It was wonderful. But now, I'm going to take you, Miss. Steele. So, I need you to finish taking my pants off." I smirk down at her.

She unhooks my belt, and tosses it across the room. She then undoes my button and zipper on my pants, before pushing them down, along with my boxers. She takes my dick in my hand and sucks the pre-cum off my tip. She's about to take more of me, but I stop her.

"Oh, no, Anastasia. I want inside of you, desperately."

I grab her arms and lay myself on the bed, and pull her ontop of me. "I want you on top."

Ana then straddles my hips, before she lowers herself on top of me. She throws her head back as I hit the back of her. I grab her waist as she starts bouncing up and down on me. I could lay her forever watching her tits bounce. I prop myself, wrapping my arms around back, so my face can nuzzle her breast.

I put one if her nipples in my mouth, sucking and nipping it with my teeth. I can feel her start to tighten up around me. I know she's getting close.

Popping her out of my mouth, my left hand grabs the back of her head to move her lips to mine.

"I feel you, come for me, Ana."

She screams out her orgasm and convulses around me. I'm not ready to come yet, so I lift her off of me.

"Get on your hands and knees." She readily obliges, as I get behind her. I can't help myself and give her a swat to the ass.

I grab a hold of her hips before thrusting myself into her. She yelps at the sudden invasion.

I still myself in her, enjoying the tightness of her. I feel her walls contract around me, and I think I could come without moving, if she keeps that up.

"Christian, move please." She begs as she pushes back against me.

I pound into her hard and fast, our moaning and grunting echoing off the walls.

It's not much longer before she's coming around me again and I cum inside of her.

I collapse on the bed and roll her to my side.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Grey."

"Shower?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She says before hopping out of bed to the bathroom.

 **Thursday June 2nd 2011**

It's early, very early. So, I know it's going to take everything in my power to wake Anastasia up.

I'm still holding her in my arms. I gently move the hair from her face.

She's been mumbling in her sleep, but I haven't been able to make out the words she is saying.

I remember the last time we were here and she told me she would never leave me.

But, she did. Not that I can blame her. At the time, I hurt her and couldn't give her what she wanted.

However, today is the day I tell her how I really feel. I'm giving her a lot more today. A lot more of me.

"Mmmm, Christian." she moans out squirming around in my arms.

"Yeah, baby?" I answer in her ear, thinking she might hear me through her subconscious.

"More...mmm…"

You are my more.

"Strawberries…"

I laugh, so we're back to the me feeding her dream, I guess.

"Ana, wake up." I shake her shoulders. When that doesn't work, I nip her earlobe with my teeth.

She grunts her disapproval, and squeezes her eyes tighter. I reach over and turn the side lamp on.

"Come on baby, we're going to chase the dawn together."

"It's too early, Christian." She moans and tries to bury herself under the blankets more.

"Trust me, it will be worth it." I tell her as I kiss her eyes, her cheek, then her lips. "We need to get ready."

Her eyes flicker open as she peers up at me. "I thought you wanted sex."

I smile at her. "No, at least not right now. I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Her eyes grow large in excitement.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, so get this cute little ass out of bed." I tell her giving her a soft smack to the ass

* * *

We arrive at the airfield. Ana looks over at me, confused. "What are we doing here?"

"We're going soaring. We're going to chase the dawn, Anastasia. You up for this?"

"You're flying?" I nod.

"Yes, please." She says gleefully.

We walk over and greet Taylor and our tow pilot, Mark Benson.

I love the fact that I can introduce Ana as my girlfriend.

I discuss the Blanik, and cloud cover before Benson grabs the parachute out for Ana.

"I'll do that," I offer taking the bundle from Benson.

"I'll fetch some ballast." Benson says before heading towards the plane.

"You like strapping me in, don't you?"

I grin wickedly. "You have no idea, Miss. Steele. Here, step into the straps."

"Maybe you can strap me into something when we get back to Seattle." She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

I gulp, "I'll see what I can come up with."

"Maybe you can strap me back up in Charlie Tango and have your way with me." She gleams.

I shake my head at her. It does have its possibilities, expect for the lack of legroom.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Miss. Steele. You surprise me at every corner." I tell her as I finish strapping her into the parachute.

I tell her to put her hair up and have her climb in the front. I strap her into her seat, giving her a kiss, before getting into the back.

It's not long before we are lifting up into the air.

I can't see her face, but I know she's smiling. I can feel the excitement coming off of her.

Ana will be the only girl I ever share this with. Just me and her enjoying the peace and serenity of being in the air like this.

We reach three thousand feet, "Hold on, baby. Here we go." I radio over for our release and pull the release knob.

We're gliding through the air amongst the pink clouds. I tell Ana to hold on tight and take us into a full roll.

She squeals, as she braces the canopy. When I turn us upright again, she's laughing. The sound is just so gratifying, I can't help but laugh too.

"I'm glad I didn't have breakfast!" She shouts.

"Yes, it's good you didn't, because I'm going to do that again." She giggles, as the sound mixes with the wind.

Without much time left, I tell her to grab the joystick.

"Hold it tight. Keep it steady. Keep the needle dead center."

I feel immensely proud of her, as we fly in a straight line.

"Good girl."

"I can't believe I'm flying this thing." She shouts.

"You're doing a great job, baby. But, back to me now."

I take over the joystick again, as I head back to the airfield as we lose altitude. I call over the radio to inform Benson of our landing.

"Hang on, baby. This can get bumpy."

We land with a bump into the grass runway. I unclip the canopy, open it, release my harness, and climb out. I undo my parachute and smile down at Ana. Who's smile could light up the darkest night sky.

"How was that?" I ask as I unbuckle her from the seat and the parachute.

"That was extraordinary. Thank you." Her eyes shining in pure joy and happiness.

"Come." I hold out my hand and help her out of the cockpit. As she jumps down I fold her into my arms, pulling her tight against me.

 _This is the moment._

I push my hands through her hair, I tip her head back, so I can kiss her. I pour everything I'm feeling for her in this kiss, all my love, and all of my heart. She responds back with her fingers in my hair. She's begging for more, her kiss almost as needy as mine.

I want her.

Forever.

And I need to tell her, before I lose my nerve.

I break away reluctantly. We're both panting, and when she looks at me her eyes are twinkling.

"I love you, Anastasia."

There, I said it. It came out a lot easier than I ever thought it would. My soul feels free now. It's almost a relief to finally tell her.

Her face is almost shocked, her mouth is gaping open. However, she hasn't moved out of my arms.

 _Say it, Ana. You're killing me. You have all the power now._

"I love you too, Christian." She breathes out.

I slam my lips to hers. I'm elated. I didn't think anything could ever feel this good.

"You're mine, Ana. _Always_." I tell her against her lips.

"And you're mine, Christian Grey."

"We should go, before I take you in the field."

"I wouldn't mind," She purrs and rubs her hips against my hardened bulge.

 _My little vixen._

"As much as I want to, I wouldn't want anyone else to see you in the throes of passion. Taylor and Benson are somewhere nearby. Why don't we go get breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry for _food."_

I can't help but laugh at her. To think only a little while ago, I wanted this girl as a Sub, something she wasn't. I love seeing her so carefree with me, no longer intimidated by me.

"I think I created a monster." I tell her.

She laughs carefree and I tug her hand as we walk back to the car. There's this extra skip in both of our steps.

 _Two fools in love in guess._

We decide to go back to the hotel room, to order in some breakfast, and to be alone for awhile longer before we head back to her mother's house for dinner.

 _I know what I really want to eat right now, and it's not on the room service menu._

* * *

Ana and I are both lying in bed, stated, after consummating our love for each other over and over again.

It's after twelve, and either one of us how the energy to untangle from each other. Even with my phone now ringing off the hook.

"Maybe you should answer that. It could be important" Ana tells me.

I think I already know what it may be about.

"I don't want to ruin the mood." I tell her, brushing my hand up and down her arm.

"Well, get it over with now, then we can go back to _this_."She tells as she rubs her hand over my dick, making me instantly hard again.

"Haven't you had enough?"

"Nope." She tells me popping the 'p'.

My phone rings again and I reach over the nightstand to answer it.

"Taylor?"

"Sir, Leila Williams broke into the apartment and tried to cut her wrist. Ryan was able to get to her halfway mid cut. She was yelling and screaming for you. Asking things like why her and not me. Ryan had said you were away, but that you wanted to talk to her, as long as she goes to the hospital, liked you asked. She was taken away by ambulance, Ryan is keeping an eye on her and the psychologist was notified."

"Thank you, Taylor. Make sure she stays in that hospital and don't lose track of her. Get extra guards to help. I don't trust her." I tell him.

"Yes sir, her tail, Hall, is also with Ryan. It was also told to me before she broke into Escala that she had contact with Mrs. Lincoln."

What the fuck? This is new information.

"Any idea what they talked about?"

"No, sir. She was seen going into Esclava an hour before. I had changed all the codes to the penthouse before we left. Ryan believes she used the service elevator."

"Just keep me updated. Make sure they don't lose sight of her." I repeat sternly.

"Yes, sir."

I hang up with him and quickly drop an email to my lawyer and my father about getting a restraining order on Leila Reeds/Williams and also one for Elena. I want them to wait till Leila is evaluated and a couple days before giving hers, so it doesn't give her more reasons to want to escape or go off the wire. However, if she does escape, it will still be active, and If I do see her, I'll have her arrested this time.

"Is everything ok?" Ana asks as I lay my phone back down.

"Remember how I told you about my crazy ex-submissive?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, she broke into the penthouse and tried to cut her wrist. I have no idea how she got in, but I think it might be connected to Elena somehow. She was taken away to the hospital. I have a couple of guards on her to make sure she doesn't leave. I'm going to make sure she gets help, but I'm going to stay out of it. I'm also going to get a couple of restraining orders on her and Elena."

"She tried to kill herself in your apartment?" Ana asks, shocked.

"Yeah. I don't think she was really trying too. It was more likely a cry for help. I just want to stay out of it. I think if I get involved or talk to her she might think I want something with her. I just think she's broken right now. But, now that Elena might be connected, I really don't trust her. I think it might have something to do with you"

"Me?" Ana squeaks.

"I don't know for sure." I say running my hands through my hair. "It's just a guess, but you're the first woman to get more out of me. I know for a fact Elena sees you as a threat. Maybe Leila thinks this is her shot at more, if she can try to sway me."

"Well, you are one to be desired, Mr. Grey." Ana says trying to make light of the situation.

"I can say the same about you, Miss. Steele." I roll her over and push her down into the mattress. "Let's not think about that 'situation' anymore. That's what I pay other people to do."

I'm about to take her again, when her phone rings.

"We seem to be popular people this morning." I mutter.

"Hello?" Ana asks as she answers her phone.

"This is her...yes, hi…." I watch as her eyes light up and a broad smile crosses her face. "Wow. That's great. Thank you...yes, that's-I mean I accept your offer. I would love to come and work for you…"

Sounds like my girl got the job. I wonder if Welch has found anything on Hyde yet.

Ana hangs up the phone and jumps in my arms. "I got the job. I start Monday."

"Congratulations, baby."

"Are you still looking into Mr. Hyde?"

"I am. I haven't heard anything yet. But, with everything else they might be a little tied up. Just promise you tell me if you feel uncomfortable. Even if you only think it's in your mind. More than likely you wouldn't be the only person he's made feel that way."

"Aye, Aye Captain." She salutes me.

"Smart mouth." I kiss her once again and we totally get lost in each other.

 **Friday June 3rd 2011**

I never knew I could be so happy to wake up in Georgia this morning. Knowing that I'm on a different path than last time is refreshing.

Yes, I _know_ my Second Chance is going to work.

We came back to her mom and Bob's house yesterday late afternoon to have dinner.

Then we watched a movie before heading to bed for the night. Our flight leaves at noon and I guess back to the real world.

I got a text this morning from Ryan, telling me that Leila is still in the hospital and has been moved to a locked unit. Also, the doctor that Flynn recommend has met with her. The only thing that could be told to us, is that she will be staying for awhile. And on Monday she will be given the restraining order. Hopefully, she stays where she is and doesn't cause any trouble.

Elena was also served her restraining order, now it's just waiting for the other shoe to drop. My dad told me he hired a private PI to look into Elena, so far, it's quiet. But, I think the restraining may cause her to slip a little, not to mention my mom has cut her out of every single social event. There might be a rumor or two going around, that doesn't paint her in the best light.

Never thought my mother would have such a vindictive side to her. But, as Ana told me last night, if it was my child I would be doing the same thing if not, something worse.

 _Me as a father, it's not something I can picture_.

Then I look down at Ana, curled in a ball under the covers, and I know if I want forever with her, I might just need to change my thinking. I shake my thoughts off and put them to the back burner for now. It's not something I need to worry about _right_ now.

At eleven, Taylor and Gail are waiting for us to take Ana and I to the airport. Carla is crying, and hugging Ana tight.

"Baby girl, come back and see me soon. I've missed you so much."

"I'll try, mom."

"And I want to hear everything about your new job."

"It was nice meeting you, Christian." Bob tells me, reaching out to shake my hand.

Carla finally breaks away from Ana and comes to shake my hand. "It was so nice to meet you, Christian. Please, watch out for my daughter."

"I plan on it, Carla."

"You know I am capable of watching out for myself, thank you." Ana says before walking over to the car. She trips over her feet, and I make it in time to catch her.

"Do you want to rephrase that, Anastasia?" I ask her, as I stand her back up on her two feet.

She shakes her head with a pout. "I can take care of myself, I might just be a little more bruised up doing it."

I can't help but smile at her, "Don't pout." I push her bottom lip back in. "Let's get you to the plane. You have a new job to prep for."

* * *

We've been home for a little over an hour now. I walk to my bedroom and watch Ana unpacking her bag. I was very pleased when I asked her to stay here while Kate was away, that she actually said yes.

She just wanted to go back to her apartment at some point to grab some clothes and other essentials. However, when I offered to buy her a new wardrobe, I got a flat-out no. She said when she went shopping with her mom, she got enough to last her awhile. The fact that I was buying her a dress for tomorrow night's gala would be enough.

I would love to ask her to move in with me. But, I think it would be too soon on her end.

"Are you just going to stand there, looking at me?" Ana asks me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What can I say, you're very nice to look at." I smirk. She just shakes her head at me. I walk over to her and sit down on the edge of the bed.

"I've been thinking lately, I was thinking of getting rid of the playroom."

Ana stops what she's doing and stares at me, "Why?"

"I'm with you, and I don't need it anymore."

"But, you haven't had a chance to show me anything yet. I told you I would be willing to try somethings if you want." She blushes.

I take her hand and squeeze it. "Trust me, as much as the thought of doing all those things with you, turns me on. I don't know if I can bring you into that room."

"Oh." She says sadly and looks away from me.

I take her chin and have her look at me. "That room is filled with ghosts. I don't want the past haunting our relationship. I want something new and different with you, our own memories. A lot of the stuff we can do in the bedroom. But, I'm also finding I don't need the lifestyle to please me. I happen to be very fulfilled with our sex life."

She smiles at me, "You mean that?"

"I wouldn't tell you if it wasn't the truth. I love you. You made me realize that this fucked up man, has a heart." I lean down and kiss her gently on the lips.

"I love you, too."

"What if me and you, made our own little playroom?"

This causes her to giggle.

"What?"

"I don't know. I guess that you're willing to change everything around for someone you only met three weeks ago."

 _Well, it's been more like six_.

"It might only be three weeks, but I know we will last a lifetime." I grin at her. And before I know it, she throws herself at me, and I fall back to the bed.

She's kissing my face all over. "I don't know how I got so lucky to meet you."

"Thank goodness for the flu." I grin.

 **A/N: See you in a week- Either Thursday or the following Monday**


	12. The dark days are now lighter

**All Mistakes are mine- UN beta'd**

 **The dark days are now lighter**

 **Saturday June 4th 2011**

This was the day that Ana left me, my first go around. I keep staring at her, thinking she's going to disappear any minute.

I took her in the playroom so we could have a look around. We talked for hours about things that she would be willing to try and things that were a definite _hell_ no.

We're going to repaint it and I'm thinking the same color as her eyes. I'm going to buy a new bed, and maybe burn the one in there now to exorcist some of the ghost on the room.

I'm thinking of also buying new equipment as well, a total redo. She let me show her what it would be like suspended from the grid and the St. Andrews cross. We got so hot and bothered that we needed each other, badly.

I carried her back to my room. There was no way I was having sex with her in that room till it was redone. Ana let me try out the crop and the flogger on her in my bed, then afterwards we made love so many times, I lost count.

As night falls, Ana is standing at the mirror looking down at the dress that I had sent over for tonight's Gala. We never did get around to go shopping.

Ana is wearing a pale pink sleeveless v cut floor length dress. I sent over a hairdresser, not from Esclava, to do Ana's hair. It falls down her shoulders and back in waves.

She's simply stunning and I can't stop looking at her. She's still here.

 _She's still mine._

Ana then notices me in the reflection of the mirror and turns to look at me.

"You know, you've been looking at me today; like I'm going to disappear." She says as she walks over to me.

"It's just hard to believe you're mine sometimes. You look gorgeous, baby. I'm going to have to beat them off with a stick tonight."

She blushes as she looks away from me. Still not believing how beautiful I think she is. I lift her chin to look at me.

"You are the most amazing, sexiest, smartest, bravest woman I have ever met. You beguile me at every corner. I love you." I tell her, to remind her of how I feel. I bend down and kiss her like crazy.

"I love you too." she pants once I break away from our kiss.

"I guess I should also mention my parents are throwing a summer party next Saturday. So, will you be my date to that as well?"

"I guess I'll have to start getting used to all these fancy affairs, won't I?"

"There not all the time, but yes, I like having you on my arm." I kiss her nose.

"Like an accessory?" She smirks.

"I like showing you off. But speaking of accessories, I got you something." Out of my pocket I pull out the jewelry box I bought in Georgia. "These are for you."

"Christian... you didn't…" She says as she takes the box and opens it. "They're beautiful. Thank you." She steps on her tippy toes and kisses me.

I help her put the earrings in her ear and we then leave to go to the Gala.

I loved the fact that I could introduce Anastasia as my girlfriend. To say most were in shock of me showing up with a girl. Shit, a date even.

The event is stuffy and quite boring at best. We're sitting at the table having dinner with Hank Wildly and his wife Amber. Hank is about sixty years old and Amber is about 35 years his junior, who hasn't stopped making eyes at me all night. Hank is a nice guy, I have worked with him for a couple of years with his telecommunications plant.

"So, Ana. What is that _you_ do?" Amber asks with her nose in the air .

"I'm starting my first day at SIP on Monday. Assistant to an Editor." Ana states proudly.

"Really? And how did you catch _this_ one's eyes?" She purrs looking at me. Hank has now long gone to the bar.

"How did she not catch my eye. She's gorgeous, sensational." I smile down at Ana. "The second I saw her, I knew I had to make her mine." I say the whole time, my eyes never leaving Ana's.

Ana blushes at my words. I can tell by her eyes, I'm getting lucky tonight, and I'm already planning my exit.

"So, _Amber_ what do you do?" Ana bites back.

"Hank doesn't think I should work." She says snubbing her nose in the air, like it' the greatest thing ever, and Ana is so below her.

"So, you sit around all day eating bon-bons? Or just go out and spend all your husband's money?" Ana fires back.

Amber huffs, before she stands up. "You might think you're all high and mighty, but it won't be long before he's throwing you to the curb, or you're doing the same thing I am, living it up as he cheats on you."

"She doesn't have to worry because that will never happen." She turns her head and walks away.

"Well, that was something..." Ana says turning to me. "Are these events always like this? Woman trying to get in your pants?"

"Yes and No. I tend to make more business transactions here then relationship ones. It's usually a stuffy suit trying to get into my wallet. Why don't you and I get out of here. I promise the next time we dress up it will be more worth it."

She wraps her arms around my neck, "Sounds good to me, and when we get home I have a couple of ideas of what I would like to do." She says before kissing me.

I don't even remember calling Taylor for the car, the drive, or even how we got into the penthouse because Ana and I are all hands and mouths the whole way back. Clothes are flying everywhere as we find our way to my bedroom.

I throw her on the bed and crawl on top of her, thrusting myself into her, and getting completely lost in each other.

 **Sunday June 5th 2011**

I find Ana in our room, digging through her suitcase.

"Whatcha doing?"

"I totally forgot that I got you something when my mom and I went out Friday morning." She pulls a box out of her bag and hands it to me.

The glider.

"Thank you. I love it."

"I think it holds some special meaning for us." She blushes.

The first time I wanted more, and the first time I told her I loved her. Yeah, I say it's pretty special.

I lay the box and grab her to me. "Yes, It's very special." I slam my lips to hers and push her down on the bed to have my wicked way with her.

A few hours later, my phone pings. It's Sam my Head of PR. He sends me a link to an article in the Seattle Times. It's Ana and I at the Gala last night.

 **Christian Grey and girlfriend Anastasia Steele stepped out together making their official debut as a couple.**

 **The couple has been spotted outside of Portland and Seattle recently. They were also spotted in Savannah GA on Thursday holding hands outside an airfield. A source said they were going gliding. Also, just last week Grey kissed his recent college grad girlfriend on stage of her graduation, where he was handing out diplomas.**

 **We here at the times have to admit they make a good-looking couple.**

I find Ana in the library reading so I can show her. There's one from the Nooz as well, thankfully it doesn't say anything negative like they usually like to write.

"Hey, baby." I kiss her hair before sitting next to her. "Your dad will have another article for his scrapbook," I tell her as I hand her my phone.

"Well, this should make work interesting tomorrow." She huffs handing back my phone.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Christian. I'm dating Seattle's most eligible bachelor. People are going to talk, gossip." She shrugs. "I just feel like I might be walking into a firing squad of odd looks that's all."

"Forget them. Hopefully you work with a group of adults and not a bunch of teenagers."

"One could only hope." She giggles. "It's fine, plus at the end of the day I get to come home to you."

"That you do, and they are right you know. We do make a good-looking couple you know. Maybe I should have this framed." I tell her.

"Yes, and put it on your desk, so all those blonde women know you're mine." She smirks at me.

 _My baby is possessive and I like it._

"Trust me there's no doubt that everyone knows I'm yours."

 **Monday June 6th 2011**

I'm sitting at the breakfast bar, reading the paper when Ana joins me in the room. I look over at her and she looks gorgeous in her black long sleeves shift dress. Her hair is curled and falling down around her face.

She sits down next to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning baby, you ready for your first day at work?"

"I'm nervous and excited."

"I know you'll do great." I tell her squeezing her hand.

"What would you like for breakfast, Miss. Steele?"

"Something light, my stomach is a bundle of nerves right now."

"Fresh fruit and yogurt?" Gail asks her.

"That would be wonderful, thank you."

"Remember Sawyer will be driving behind you today. And also, be standing outside. If you need to leave, please let him know. I have no idea if the media will be out or not today."

Gail serves Ana a bowl of fruit and a cup of yogurt. "Thank you, Gail. And yes, I remember my secret service following me today." She grins at me before dipping her spoon into her yogurt.

"You should be very thankful, I love that smart mouth of yours." I whisper in her ear before giving it a nip.

"Well, I love that you love it." She smiles at me, licking the yogurt off her spoon. _Slowly_. Making sure she cleans off every inch of it, while her eyes never leave mine.

My dick strains against the zipper. Who thought I could get turned on by a woman licking yogurt off her spoon?

"Are you trying to seduce me Miss. Steele?"

"I would never do such a thing, Mr. Grey." She scoffs, as she dips her spoon in her yogurt again and proceeds to lick her spoon again.

I stand up, taking the spoon away from her and slamming it on the table. My lips slam to hers, and I can taste the strawberry yogurt on her tongue. Her hand lunges into my hair, pulling it, as she moans against my lips.

I break away from her resting my head against her forehead, "If you keep doing that, I'll be happy to give you something else to lick. "

Her eyes grow wide, and are filled with desire and lust. She licks her lips and her eyes look down to my crotch. Her hands grab a hold of my buckle. She's about to undo it when I stop her.

"As much as I would love to have your lips around me, I would like to not have it done while there are other eyes in the room."

Ana blushes as she looks around her, remembering where she is.

"Tonight, baby." I kiss the top of her head. "Sawyer is here to follow you to work. Have a good day."

"You too, _honey."_ She giggles as she grabs her purse and is out the door.

* * *

To Christian Grey

Subject wonderful surprise

From Anastasia Steele

Mr. Grey

Thank you for my flowers. They are absolutely stunning. They've already made a few of the girls jealous. Not sure if that's the best way to start a new job, but i'll suffer the consequences.

So far, my day is going well. Besides the flowers, nobody has really said anything to me at least about my crazy sexy boyfriend.

Well, expect, Mr. Hyde. When he learned I had a boyfriend, and that it was _you,_ he came really _strange._ He kept asking if it was true I was really dating _the Christian Grey_. He mentioned our picture in the times from Sunday. I told him yes, he mumbled something before storming off.

I figured I let you know. Other than that, the day has been good.

See you tonight

Love you,

Ana x

Anastasia Steele

Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor, SIP

* * *

I dial Welch's number he answers almost right away.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?"

"I need those reports on Jack Hyde and SIP as soon as possible."

"Yes sir, I was just able to get to them. Barney is working on it as well. As soon as I have it together, I'll send it to you."

"Thank you." I tell him before hanging up.

I then notice an email from my father.

* * *

To Christian Grey

Subject Findings

From Carrick Grey

Son,

The PI that I hired was able to find information on Elena. There's a very strong possibility that she is abusing another young boy. She was seen picking up a boy from high school last Wednesday. After some digging we found out the kid is only 15. We also have evidence of a Elena and the boy going into her house. We are in the middle of issuing a warrant out of her arrest. As you know she received the restraining order early Friday morning. Since then she hasn't come out of the house.

I have a feeling she will try to seek you out. She was never one to listen. I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to shows up at your office in the next couple of days. If she does, let her come in, see if you can get her to admit anything. Just have security close by when you do it. Anything to get her locked up for longer.

Talk to you soon

Dad

* * *

I don't know how I could've ever been so naive thinking I'm the only boy she was with. I guess in the back of my mind I had hoped I would have been because I thought I was special or even that she would subject anyone else like me.

For someone so bright, I'm not so bright in that crayon box called life.

I inform Taylor to keep an eye for Elena. If she does come in the building let her up, but stay close and have the cameras running.

I just want her gone.

But, I have this terrible gut feeling she's up to no good.

 **Tuesday June 7th 2011**

I'm sitting at my desk, finally reading over the report Welch sent me on Jack Hyde and SIP. It seems SIP is ripe for the takeover, and as I glance at Hyde's history, I'll have to say, I'll be adding a publishing arm to my list of endeavors.

It seems Hyde's last six assistants only lasted a couple of months and were never retained by the company. On top of that Hyde has a long juvie record, however seemed to turn himself around with he went to Princeton.

Also, he too was born in Detroit.

I don't trust him and from what Ana was telling me last night, about how he reacted to my name, let's just say red flags went up everywhere.

I also told Welch and Barney I want a deeper look into Hyde. Check his computers, anything, something is pulling at my gut about Hyde and it isn't good.

I first call Ros, and let her know I want SIP and I need all major details on it as soon as possible. She talked to me like I was crazy for wanting to go into the publishing business. However, it might seem out of line for the company, we could also use it to benefit us as well.

I decide the second person I need to tell would be one Miss Steele.

* * *

To: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Lunch

From: Christian Grey

Ana

I was hoping you would be able to join me for lunch today around noon. I have something pressing to talk to you about. While also wanting to see your beautiful face.

Sawyer will be able to drive you over.

Christian Grey

Totally in love CEO, Grey Enterprises and Holding

* * *

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Lunch

From: Anastasia Steele

Christian

Are you sure this lunch wouldn't have anything to do with continuing what we started this morning?

I would be happy to join you for lunch, I miss your handsome face as well.

Anastasia Steele

Equally in love Assistant to Jack Hype. SIP

* * *

At noon Ana enters my office. I really should make the woman wear a sack to work, she's too damn beautiful. I also hate knowing Hyde gets to see her like this, just knowing that he's more then likely harassing his assistants. Actually, if I'm truly honest any male seeing her like this, drives me crazy.

But it isn't a fight I would want to have with her. She should be able to wear whatever she wants.

She walks over to me and plants a kiss on me. "Hi."

"Hey, baby. How's working going today?"

"It's alright. I'm learning a lot, but Hyde just…" She's trying to shrug it off.

"He just what Ana?"

"Like I told you yesterday, he makes me uneasy. He stands to close to me, brushes up against me, and i'm not sure if it's on accident. He's also still asking me questions about you and gets kind of got ticked off when I won't answer them."

I see nothing but red, right now. I'm gripping the arms of my chair tightly, my knuckles turning white.

"Does this mean you're buying the company now?" She asks stoic

"Yes." It's all I say.

"Ok."

"Are you mad?"

"No, as long as you promise not to mess with my career. I mean most everyone knows were dating...I guess they'll think it anyways." She shrugs.

"Well, in the end it will end up saving your job."

"What do you mean?"

"SIP was one the cusp of bankruptcy. It needs to branch out. If someone doesn't take it on, it'll crash and burn."

"It's fine, Christian. I'm just glad you're telling me. But please know if you're stepping on my toes I'll be letting you know." She raises her eyebrow at me.

"I'll only be your bosses boss' boss...some of the company's practices need looked at. Starting with Hyde. There's something fishy there. The rest should make your job better, easier."

"Ok, I trust you, Christian." I can tell she's still unsure.

"Come here…" I wiggle my finger at her and then pat my lap. She gives me a bright smile before sitting on my lap.

I put my hand around her neck to pull her lips to mine. Her lips part to allow my tongue access.

God, I need her, _now._

I move my left hand up her leg under her skirt, when the door flies open.

"What is the meaning of this?" A voice screeches through the room.

When we both look over its Elena in what appears to be a janitor outfit, waving around what is probably the restraining order.

Ana tries to move off my lap, but I hold her still.

"It's what it looks like Elena. I want you to stay away from Ana and I, along with my family. And right now, you're in violation of it."

"You can't do this to me Christian. I made you who you are. If it wasn't for me you would be some drug addict like your mother, maybe even in jail. Then as soon as this little tart comes into your life you forget everything I taught you."

"We might never know what would've happened to me. You never gave me a chance to be normal. I missed out on everything a teenager should have had because you manipulated me thinking the only way to have any control in my life was through BDSM. I might of grown out of it. I might have found the right help for me. We will never know, will we?"

"Please, it's this girl messing with your head. You were but nothing but a fucked up fifteen-year-old boy, your parents at a total loss with you. That's till I came around. You _loved_ when I fucked you."

"Maybe, but the only thing you made me was more fucked up, I was your victim, your prey, and it seems like your taste in young boys hasn't changed." I snap.

 _Did I really just admit I was a victim?_

Elena looks kind of shocked by my admission. She knows she's been caught. Her face pales slightly, before turning red in rage.

"You know nothing about Alex. I'm helping him just like I helped you." she spits out.

"Helped me huh? So, tell me, what did you say to Leila when she came to see you the other day?"

Elena snorts. "I knew that crazy bitch had it bad for you. I mean she was your longest contract. I found out her boyfriend dies and so I might have told her that you were ready for more, however there seem to be someone in her way." She grins almost proudly, seeming unaware she's helping burying herself. "I told her to raise your attention, helped her get into your apartment." Suddenly, her anger flares. "You were supposed to come after her, feel sorry for her, make her yours, and kick the other to the curb and we would all could have been together." She's seething. She's lost all control. Elena is no longer that Domme she was years ago. I'm all but slipped out of her hold and she's grasping for straws to get me back.

"This is all that stupid bitches fault." she points at Ana. "And there's only one thing left to do…" She's totally snapped. Her pupils have dilated and she has an evil wild grin on her face.

I have no idea what she is going to do, so i stand Ana up and move her behind me. She's holding onto me for dear life.

Elena pulls a gun out of her pocket in the coveralls and points it at Ana and I. Taylor and Ryan have snuck into the room, quietly. Elena is totally unaware.

Elena starts to walk forward, "Move, Christian! Let me take care of her and rid you of her lies."

Taylor is about to grab her, when Elena trips over nothing and the gun flies out of her hand. It somehow lands safety on the floor. Taylor is then able to get a hold of Elena and drag her out of the room.

"You'll pay for this!" Elena shouts as she's dragged out of the office but Taylor and Hall. I take Ana's hand and walk to the door. The whole police department seems to be on my floor.

An officer is cuffing Elena, as she tries to fight them.

I leave Ana's side and ask her to stay with Sawyer. I walk in front of what seems like a foaming at the mouth Elena.

"Christian, help me. You can't let them do this to me. I made you who you are. Don't you remember all the great times we had. I saved you from being like that crack whore of a mother." Elena is now pleading with me. Desperation isn't a good look on her.

I shake my head laughing. "You didn't save me at all. If anything, you fucked me up more. I never got to live, be a teenager, never got to know what love is. Now I have that and without any of your help. Enjoy jail, Elena. Thank you, officer you can take her away" I nod at the man and he takes her away yelling and screaming out my name.

"Well, that was an exciting lunch." Ana mumbles behind me. I spin around to look at her and see the fear in her eyes.

I immediately wrap her in my arms. "Baby, are you ok?" She nods her head in my chest. "I'm so sorry…" I tell her as I kiss the top of her head

"It's not your fault…" She says, looking up at me

"Isn't it though? I brought all this drama into your life because of my crazy past. You shouldn't have to deal with this."

 _I don't want her to leave me. I can't go through that again._

She gently puts her hand on my cheek.

"Yeah, you have a pretty crazy past, but you're trying everything to fix it. I love you, so I'm going to stand by you through it all. I'm not going anywhere. And I know that's what you're thinking right now."

I nod and she reaches up to kiss me. She knows me so well already.

"But, I do have to get back to work. I'll see you tonight?"

"You bet, I'll pick you up." I tell her. "I love you baby, more than you'll ever know." I give her one final kiss and walk her to the elevators.

Once she's gone I head back to my office. My cell rings as soon as I sit at my desk. It's my dad.

"Hey dad."

" _Taylor called me and told me what happened. Are you ok?"_

"I'm fine dad, I have the whole thing on video surveillance. She confessed almost everything."

" _Great, this may be easier than we thought. I'm going to talk to the Detective on the case. They will have to talk to you son, and you're going to have to share what happened to you. I know it won't be easy…"_

"I know, dad." I interrupt him "But it's fine. The quicker she is dealt with and locked away, the quicker I can go on with my life."

" _I'm glad to hear that son, I just want you to know I'm proud of you. This can't be easy and i'm glad to see you getting out of your hold. Also, you might want to mention something to your brother and sister. I know your team will do whatever they can to keep your name out of the press, but they're going to want to support you to. They already have a feeling something is going on."_

I sigh, not really knowing how to explain this to Elliot and Mia, mostly Mia.

"Maybe, I can meet Elliot and Mia tomorrow night."

" _Alright, if you need anything let me know."_

"I will dad, thank you. Let me know how your meeting goes."

We hang up and when I glance in front of me Ang is sitting in front of me.

"Well, my boy, I have to say your life sure isn't dull." She smiles at me.

I give a nervous chuckle, "I'll say. Hopefully now it's starting to calm down. But, I think I'm only lying to myself. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything…"

"Were you here when Elena was? I thought afterwards it seemed kind of funny how she tripped and the gun landed nicely on the ground."

Ang smiles knowingly at me. "I might have tripped her up." She shrugs. "Then made sure the gun landed safely. I couldn't risk the evil witch to hurt you or Ana."

"Is that allowed? I mean…" Waving my hand around.

"You mean with the big guy upstairs." She asks. "I think I'm allowed to bend the rules a little. I mean I can't have anything bad happen while you're trying to make rights. Doesn't seem fair. Plus, she wouldn't have been able to shoot anyways. Taylor would have got to her before she did. I just really hate that bitch, so I tripped her up a little. I was really hoping she would fall flat on that botox face of hers." She laughs.

I can't help but laugh with her, "That would have been pretty classic. Thank you."

"So, how are you really doing?" She asks me.

"I think I'm ok. I'm sure the media shit storm is coming and when she goes to trial, but I guess I also worry what this is really doing to Ana and my family. I wonder how much more Ana can take before she bolts."

"I think she's proved to you lately just how much she is willing to handle with you. She loves you, your family loves you. People that love people don't just walk away when the tough gets going. You would do the same for them."

"I guess you're right." I say unbelieving.

"Oh, child you really need to work on those self-loathing issues. You're a pretty special guy. Others see it, you just need to. You spent way too long hating yourself. While you're riding yourself of your past it's time to move past the hate you have for yourself."

"Ugg.. you want to much from me." I moan, then laugh.

"I never said this would be easy. But, you're doing a good job."

"Thank you, that means a lot."

"Mr. Grey." Andrea's voice comes through the room.

Ang gives me a tight smile before she disappears again.

"Yes, Andrea?"

"I have a Detective Clark here to see you."

"Thank you, Andrea send him in."

Detective Clark enters my office, I stand to greet him and shake his hand.

"Mr. Grey I'm here to talk to you about your involvement with Elena Lincoln. My partner Davis is now talking to your father and a Mr." He picks up his notepad and looks at it "Hamilton. I guess he was some hired PI. I was informed you might have a history with Mrs. Lincoln. I need as much information you can give me to help put her away. From what we already know, it seems Mrs. Lincoln already has a few strikes against her."

"I would just like my lawyer with me while we talk, if that's alright."

"Of course."

I call my lawyer and have him meet me in my office. For the next two hours, I tell the Detective about how Elena seduced me at fifteen, how long the relationship lasted. Then about what lead up to today. Clark takes notes and was polite in his questioning. He wants Elena to fry as much as the rest of us. Without saying it, I think he might of had a connection to Alex, Elena's new boy.

When I get home that evening, I'm thankful that Ana is waiting for me. I was still nervous about her bolting for the door. Without any words, I took her in my arms and made love to her. Told her just how much I love her.

As we break away from each other, she cuddles into my arms. I take her hand and move it along more of the no go zone.

I figured the more I try a little everyday, maybe soon, she'll be able to touch me freely. I really want that more than anything. Her touch means so much more.

She looks up at me amazed and awed.

"I'm getting there…' I start to tell her.

"And you will. Thank you for letting me that person that helps you get there."

"Only you, baby." I kiss the top of her head as her hand gently brushes the area I allowed her to go, freely.

"I also have a favor."

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell my brother and sister about some of what happened with Elena, so they're not left in the dark. I was hoping you could be there again, when I tell them. I was thinking of telling Mia tomorrow. "

"Of course, I will. You shouldn't even have to ask. I told you I'm here for you." She reminds me again for maybe on the 100th time today.

"I know. Are you still ok, after everything that happened?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Christian. I know you wouldn't have let anything happen to me. Plus, I'm glad she was able to bury herself in doing what she did today. I only hope the justice system makes her pay." She says sternly.

"You're amazing you know that. I want to show you again just how amazing you are." I wiggle my eyebrows before rolling her to her back.

 **A/N: To be honest I'm not sure how this chapter played out. This took me the longest to write… almost two plus weeks to get it done. I really wanted Elena gone. Can you blame me?**

 **I'm going to let you know now... I won't be doing to wedding and or honeymoon! I'll mention blurbs, but nothing is really going to go wrong at that time. I'm going to let the happy couple enjoy themselves.**

 **I will see you all next Thursday**


	13. Trouble with Photographers'

**A/N: All mistakes are mine- un Beta'd**

 **Wednesday June 8th 2011**

I woke up this morning and realized that I no longer have past scenes to work with. I will no longer know what's going to happen. I'm on my own.

 _Thrown into the deep end of life._

Fuck, I hope I don't screw this up.

I get myself out of bed and make my way to the bathroom, I'm pretty sure that's where Ana ran off too. It is after seven, time to get to work.

I really should have been at work an hour ago. But, I'm not in a hurry.

When I enter the bathroom, she's standing in front of the mirror in only my shirt.

And I mean _only_ my shirt.

My dick is hard…er then it was when I woke up this morning.

I want her. Here. Now. Shower, counter, it doesn't matter where; I need to have her.

She sees me in the mirror and grins wickedly, as I rub my hand up and down my shaft.

"Seems like someone is happy to see me." Ana says, her eyes never leaving my reflection in the mirror.

I walk to her and put my arms around her. My hand travels under the shirt to my find my goal, and rub my fingers over her soaking wet core.

"It seems I'm not the only one excited." I bite down on her neck, leaving love bites up and down her neck and shoulder. I push my two fingers inside of her and start pumping. Her head lolls back against my shoulder and my lips find her.

She's all I need to start my morning out great.

"We should make this fast, I don't want to be late for work." She pants.

"Then let's get you in the shower. Get dirty before we get clean again…"

I pull the shirt over her head and scoop her into my arms. Her legs wrap around my waist and her hands around my neck. I open the door to the shower and reach in to turn on the water.

I walk into the shower and Ana yelps as the cool water hits her back. I let the water run over both of us as I capture her lips in a searing kiss. I push her against the wall of the shower and slide my cock into her, without breaking from our kiss.

Her moans are silenced by my mouth, as I start to pump in and out of her. Her hands knit into my hair as her head falls back.

"God, Christian…" Her legs wrap tighter around me as I pick up my pace.

"You like this, baby?" I ask before my lips find the place behind her ear that drives her wild and start to suck.

"Yes-s-ss-" She hisses.

My lips trail down as she thrusts her chest at me, so I can suck on her hardened nipples. I move my hand back that's holding her up and trace my fingers along the cleft of her ass. She moves slightly as my finger traces over her rosebud.

"Can I try something?" I pant, as I glance up at her.

"Yes.. whatever.." She mutters, almost too lost in the sensation of me fucking her. I can feel she's close, so I risk it and stick my index finger in her ass, slowly.

She groans at the invasion, but it spurs on her impending orgasm as she comes around me.

I move my finger in and out, "Do you like this…?" I pant heavily. I can feel myself getting closer.

"Uh-huh…" Her head falls onto my shoulder as I keep my pace up. I can feel her tighten around me again.

She's enjoying the feeling of me finger fucking her ass.

Who knew?

"Cum for me, baby." I whisper before claiming her lips again and kissing her long and hard. She contracts around me, becoming a squirming mess, as I pour myself into her.

We stay cuddled with me still holding her tightly, her head in my shoulder, for what seems like forever, enjoying our post orgasmic bliss.

I finally help put her back on the ground and she's a little wobbly on her feet. I hold onto her, keeping her upright.

"Was that ok?" I ask, holding up the offending finger.

"Yeah, I liked it." She blushes.

"Don't seem so surprised. We can do that again. We just have to work you up slowly for me."

She noticeably gulps at me and looks down at my dick. " _That_ will fit in me? Back there?"

"Yes, it will just take some training. Don't worry. I'll take it slow with you. Now let's get cleaned up."

X-X-X-X

"Crap! I'm late." She mutters as she slips on her shoes.

"Just tell them the new boss needed a meeting." I wink.

She shakes her head at me, "Yeah, that will go over _sooo_ well." She comes over and pecks me on the cheek. "And you're not my boss, yet."

"By the end of tomorrow, I will be." I smirk and she rolls her eyes. "It'll just be a couple of weeks before anybody knows." I shrug.

She just shakes her head at me, grinning. "I have a feeling I'm going to be in trouble with the _big_ boss a lot. But I need to go, I love you, and don't worry about tonight. "

"I'll try, and I love you too, now go before I make you extremely late."

She gives me a quick kiss on the lips and is out the door.

An hour later I have made it to the office. I have a lot on my mind today. I can't stop thinking about how to tell Elliot and Mia about my past with Elena.

I also have to remind myself that they won't hate me. But it really isn't something I want to talk about with my sister.

Before I get down to business the first thing I do is check my e-mails.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

Subject: You seem to be the only boss I can make happy.

From: Anastasia Steele

Dear Mr. Grey,

Thanks to your shenanigans in the shower this morning I was fifteen minutes late.

Jack was none too pleased with my tardiness.

I mean it is only my third day. I can't really blame him.

Plus, the paps outside the office didn't help to that. He's been nothing but snippy and rude. He seems to have something up his ass. If he doesn't; it might be my foot soon ;)

So, now I've been swamped with work, but I wanted to tell you that I love you.

Ana xx

* * *

I'm grateful to see that she used her blackberry to send me this message. Especially, with a message like _that._

* * *

To: Anastasia Steele

Subject: You please this boss very well.

From: Christian Grey

Dear Miss Steele,

I don't know how I feel about you putting your foot up other men's asses.

I don't like sharing even if it's just your foot… because it's a pretty sexy foot. And it's mine.

Don't work too hard. Hyde will find his place soon.

I'm hoping the media will back off soon when they figure there's nothing new. My life isn't that exciting.

Please keep Sawyer close if you go out.

I love you too.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

Subject: I would love to please my boss some more tonight ;)

From: Anastasia Steele

Mr. Grey,

I promise to keep one's foot to myself. I just might have to lose a heel instead.

I promise to keep Sawyer close. Hyde wants me to go get his lunch.

*insert eye roll. *

Maybe he'll feel better after a sandwich. Maybe I should get him a Snickers too.

It also doesn't help every time one of the girls mentions your name, he becomes twice as vile, and the daggers he sends…. I might as well be the target girl for a knives thrower in the circus.

I'm guessing he's not a fan of yours?

Now quit bugging me, I have work to do.

See you tonight

ILY XX

Ana

* * *

To: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Tonight

From: Christian Grey

Anastasia,

Your last subject line holds a lot of promise. I look forward to you pleasing me and in return I plan to send you to heights you haven't seen before.

So, I hope you keep your energy up because it's going to be a late night.

Laters baby

Christian Grey,

Waiting in anticipation CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

I pick up the phone and dial Welch's extension. I need more information on Jack Hyde and I need it now.

"Yes, sir?"

"Have you been able to find anymore on Jack Hyde? Anything at all."

"No, not yet. Barney is still working to get through the firewalls he has on his computers. It's going to take a little more time."

"As soon as you know get it to me."

"Yes, sir."

I hang up the phone and feel even more frustrated. I need to get to the bastard. I need to find out what he is hiding. And I have a feeling it might have something to do with me. Call it a gut instinct. But I feel it.

And I'm going to find out just what it is.

Another e-mail arrives and it's from my dad.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Elena Lincoln Charges

From: Carrick Grey

Christian,

Elena is being charged with:

Attempted murder of Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey.

Two counts of Child molestation

Two counts of Child endangerment

Six counts of child porn

And one count of Fraud.

The FBI has taken over part of the case and are working to build a stronger case against her. The child porn alone could have her seeing up to forty years., I just got off the phone with an Agent Morgan and they think they have enough against her, to not have you involved. If they do come to you, just be honest. Remember you did nothing wrong.

They have the video of what went down in your office. However, Elena is pleading not guilty to all charges. Her bail was denied. And now we are just awaiting a court date.

Her lawyer Thomas Woodrow, was quite surprised by her not guilty plea. I just found out that he quit her case…

As you might know his wife, Kathy Woodrow is a friend of your mothers….

She'll be hard pressed to find any good lawyers willing to help her in her case. Even the best defense lawyers in the country want nothing to do with it.

I'll keep you posted and let me know how it goes with Elliot and Mia. I know they're both wondering what is going on and are both quite worried.

If you need anything don't hesitate to call.

Dad

* * *

 _Really, not guilty?_

I know what's she's trying to do. And she'll be hard pressed to think I'm going to help her out of this.

I push it aside for now. I won't let Elena ruin another day. She's in jail where she belongs.

Five o'clock rolls around and Taylor and I meet Ana outside of her work. It seems the paps have tapered off, leaving only one or two flies around.

I get out of the car and the cameras start clicking, I wait only a few seconds for Ana to come out. I don't know if I should, but I decide to give the photographers a show.

 _It's not like they're going to leave us alone, till we're married._

 _Now, there's an idea…._

Ana approaches me with a bright smile on her face and it almost instantly eliminates all the worry I have for my impending talk with my siblings.

Yes, with her I can do almost anything.

I take her hand and pull her body to me, giving her a searing kiss on the lips. Her body melts to mine as her hands find my hair. I can hear the paps clicking away at our very public display of affection.

"Hi, missed me?" Ana asks, smirking at me.

"Very much."i brush my thumb on her cheek.

"Mr. Grey, kiss her again." One of the photographers shouts.

Ana and I both look over at him. She must have forgotten about them and hides her face in my chest. I on the other hand give them my best death glare and they stumble away.

 _You had the chance to get your shot, now be gone. Rodents._

I put my arm around Ana and help her to the back of the car.

"I guess our picture will be on the front of a magazine tomorrow. I wonder what my dad will say about those pictures." She giggles slightly.

"Maybe something like 'tell that boy to keep his hands to himself.'"

"Yeah, he might say something like that." Ana shrugs. "How was work?"

"It was fine. Same old, same old. Oh, and Elena has been charged with our attempted murder." Ana pales slightly and I take her hand in mine. "It's ok, she can't hurt us now. I don't think she'll be seeing the light for a while. Pretty much my mother and father are doing a good job seeing to her lawyer situation. At this rate, she will have to deal with a court appointed lawyer. Which I'm sure would bomb her case. Plus, on top of that, she has added charges of child endangerment and fraud."

"And where would you come into this? I mean, wouldn't they trace her to you?"

"I'll be talking to the FBI but I'm sure they have enough to get her without having to use my involvement. Plus, I don't think it would take her long to plead guilty."

"Well, no matter what. I'll be here on your side." She gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, just to face my brother and sister."

X-X-X-X-X

At six, Elliot and Mia enter the penthouse. I didn't give them any answers to why I wanted to meet with them; just to come over so we can talk.

Ana and I both greet them. Mia squeals when she sees Ana.

"It's so good to see you, Ana. I'm so glad to know my brother hasn't chased you off yet."

"Mia…"

"Alright bro, you know I'm leaving for the Barbados to hang with your girl's best girl, get my drink on and catch up on some needed sun. So, what's up? You had me a little worried on the phone."

"Yeah, spill."

I lead them to the couch so we can all sit down. Ana takes my hand in her and gives me a nod.

"I'm sure you heard what happened with Elena yesterday." I start.

"Yeah, it was all over the news. Mom and dad wouldn't say anything... why in the world did she try to kill you and Ana?" Eliot prompts

"It's a long story, and well…" I feel Ana put her hand on my leg and squeeze. I look at her and she smiles at me, without words, telling me I can do this.

"Elena sexual abused me when I was 15. We ended up having an affair for six years. Without going into every detail, she showed me a way to have sex without being touched." I spit out quickly. "She, later on, was the one that hooked me up with women, that were in the same lifestyle, that didn't want relationships."

I am _NOT_ explaining BDSM to my sister. Elliot maybe, Mia no, unless it's absolutely necessary.

Mia and Elliot's eyes are as large as saucers.

"She _did_ what?" Elliot snaps. "How did I never…"

"You were in college already, and I would've never said anything. I was too brainwashed to see it all. She made me stay away from you, thinking there wouldn't be any why you guys would understand. She gave me the money to start my business. I really did think up until a month ago, she was my friend. It's only now becoming clear to me, that what happened between us, was wrong. I have no idea if my past will come to light with the media… but I needed you guys to know. Because I'm sure it's going to be a bit of a ride, till she's locked up forever."

"So, that's what all the shouting was at dinner the other night was?" Mia asks.

"Yeah, mom and dad found out what had been going on that night. Elena was trying to convince me that Ana wasn't right for me. Things were said, and mom hit Elena and she ran out with her tail between her legs."

"I don't believe this…" Elliot shakes his head and starts pacing the room.

"I'm sorry…"

"What in the world are you sorry for? You had no control over this…. I'll be right back. I need to go find something strong to drink." He grunts and goes to find his way to my office where I keep my good stash.

"Mia? Are you ok?" Ana asks her softly.

She looks up at me with a few tears in her eyes. She nods and comes over to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"It's ok Mimi."

"It's not. She hurt you. She took you away from me. You were so closed up for years. She took my brother way from me." She cries into my shoulder.

I hold her to me, "I'm here now."

She nods her head into my shoulder and backs up. "What can we do, to make sure she rots in the pits of hell?" Mia wipes her tears away, now determined.

"I agree to that sentiment." Elliot comes back in the room with a glass of amber liquid in his hand.

"I think it's being covered. I just need you guys in my corner and I didn't want you blindsided by this."

"You know we're here for you man. Anything you need." Elliot comments. "But, I hope I never run into her on the street." He mutters.

"Me too."

"So, yesterday… she tried to harm you and Ana because you outed her?"

"She pretty much came in looking for Ana I think…" I pull Ana close to me. "She knew she wasn't in control of my life and saw Ana as the reason why. So, she thought if she was out of the picture she would take us both out. She almost did, but then she tripped."

I laugh inwardly, thinking of Ang tripping the bitch.

"Ana? Are you ok?" Mia asks.

"I'm fine. I trusted Christian to know he wouldn't have let anything happen. I saw Taylor, I think he would have gotten to her. But, it was still quite odd how she tripped."

 _You have no idea, baby._

We all sit around and talk for few more hours. Elliot is wasted by the end of the night and decides to crash in the guest room. He's more than likely going to be hungover for his trip to Barbados.

He first wanted to stay, but I wouldn't have it. He should enjoy his time and I will keep him updated if anything happens.

Mia was unusually quiet the rest of the night. She was slowly digesting everything. But, when she left she gave me another bear hug telling me she loves me. Also, she was so glad that I found Ana, because she was helping bring out another side of me that has been buried for so long.

After she left, I took Ana to bed to help forget the life around me for a little while. Just me and her, and no one else.

 **Thursday June 9th 2011**

"Sir?" Taylor enters the room while Ana and I are eating dinner.

"What is it Taylor?"

"Johnson, one of the man that we have tailing Mr. Rodriguez followed him into his photo exhibit that opened today. He just reported to me about something he found there."

"I forgot all about his show..." Ana mumbles.

"What did he find?"

"Well, there appears to be eight photos of Miss. Steele. Seven seem to be innocent enough, but one seems to be more… intimate."

"Intimate?" Ana squeaks. "What are you talking about?"

"I think it would be better if I showed you the pictures he sent over."

Taylor pulls out his phone and hands it to me. Ana scoots closer to me and looks over my shoulder.

The first couple of pictures are of her smiling, laughing, scowling.

 _She looks beautiful._

Then the kicker, number eight; Ana standing in a bath towel, with her back to the camera her hair done up in the bun. You can see her reflection in the mirror and the water droplets on her almost naked form. Also, you can tell it was taken through the crack in the door.

 _What a fucking perv._

I slam my hand on the table. I want to tear him from limb to limb.

I look over at Ana and I can tell she's fuming as well.

"How... _when_?" She snaps. "I knew about the other ones. He said he was just having fun. Never once mentioned I would be hanging in some gallery. But, the shower...how could I be so stupid. Thinking that he used to be my friend." She hides her face in her hands, before looking back at me. "You know, I never…" She whispers.

I know she's nervous about what I'm thinking. I'm pissed as hell, but not at her.

"I know." I take her hand and squeeze it. "I want you to get Johnson to buy all the pictures with the negatives. I don't care how much they cost. Then have them taken down today. If they fight it, throw my name around and threaten a lawsuit for not having permission to use those photos. Actually, threaten a lawsuit anyways. Throw paint on them if you have too. Do whatever it takes. Get them down." I demand.

I don't care if he has to steal them or burn the place down. But, in no way are they leaving those walls in someone else's possession unless it's mine.

"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it."

Taylor leaves the room and I turn to Ana who is standing with her fist clenched to her side. She's rationing anger. If I looked closely I would be able to see the steam coming out of her ears.

"I can't believe he would do something like that! What if he has more… I mean I was in the shower. I'm going to kill him."

"You're not going to kill him…"

"You wanna bet?" She sneers. My girl is pissed.

 _And it's hot._

"No. Because you can't get your hands dirty. We hire someone else to do it." I grin.

She starts to laugh and wraps her arms around my neck. "You're right. I wouldn't want blood all over my clothes." She kisses my cheek.

I pull her to sit in my lap. "You ok?"

"No. I have to tell Kate. Who knows if he took anything of her."

"I doubt it, he seems to be well obsessed with you."

"It's like everyone is going crazy around me." She sighs. "I need to call my dad. That way he can let Jose Sr. know. Although, maybe I shouldn't. He might kill Jose with his bare hands."

 _And? That's bad because.._

"And I don't want my daddy going to jail." She answers my unasked question.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Oh no, Grey. None of that. This isn't your fault." She runs her hand down my cheek.

"It's taking everything in me not to lose control. I really want to fly down there and punch his lights out."

"We should go." She stands up, eager to bolt out the door to kick some ass.

"What?" I chuckle.

"We should go. Take care of it ourselves." She's pulling on my hand, trying to lift me from my seat.

"Oh, no. I'm not having you anywhere near him. He's unstable. I don't trust him."

She rolls her eyes at me, letting go of my hand. "I think I've been handling myself just fine around unstable people, lately." She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ana, let my people take care of this. Please."

"Fine. But, if they can't handle it. I will take matters into my own hands." She sighs deeply and falls back into her seat.

"I really thought he was my friend… I can't believe he would do this to me. God, how many people saw that picture of me?"

"We'll get to the bottom this, I promise."

She stands up again, "I just want to call my dad, then maybe go to bed. I think I've had enough excitement for one week, and it's only Thursday."

I stand up with her and rest my hands on her shoulders. I gently kiss her forehead. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine, Christian. I promise." She gives me a tight half smile.

"Alright, I'm going to go work out. If you need me, you know where to find me right?" I'm so wound up, I need to go burn off the excess energy. And I know right now I can't take it out on her body. I need to take it out on a punching bag or something. I'm doing my best not to show her how angry I really am. And if I'm honest, she's helping keeping it in check.

"I do" She gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves the room.

After an hour of running on the treadmill, and hitting the bag, my lungs are burning. The rage in me has slightly parted.

I make my way back to the penthouse and Taylor meets me in the foyer.

"Sir, Johnson was able to get all the pictures taken down, and he has loaded them into the car and headed back. We have Reynolds taking over watch of Jose now. However, Johnson was unable to get ahold of any the negatives. He was told that they weren't on his person, but also they weren't for sale."

"Fucking bastard. I had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy. At least we have the pictures taken down. When Johnson gets here, have him put them in my office. And make sure they keep an eye on him on all times."

"Yes, sir."

Fuck, now I'm all wound up again.

I need Ana.

I enter the room and notice she's on the phone.

"Hey, dad. I need to go. I'll talk to you later."

After she gives her final good-byes she tosses her phone on the end table.

"You ok?"

"No, I'm not!" I snap. Ana flinches slightly.

Shit.

"Sorry. I'm just pissed that this psycho has these pictures of you. I have no idea what else he could have and what he will do with them. I had one of my guy buy all the pictures and get them taken down. But the negatives he was unwilling to give up." I sigh.

I move to sit down next to her and gather her in my arms. She giggles and pushes me away.

"What?"

"You're all sweaty."

"What? You don't like it when I'm all sweaty." I smile and wiggle my eyebrows.

"I do, but I already had my shower." She pauses and looks at me. "I didn't think he would just give everything up so easily. So, I called my dad. He's pissed. No livid. I don't think I've ever heard my dad cuss so many times in one sentence." She giggles. "He told me that he's going to call Jose Sr. in the morning. I think they're going to make a special trip to see Jose and well, my dad can be very persuasive."

"If not, he's going to be dealing with me next." I grit.

"Hey, what happened to not getting our hands dirty… If plans have changed I think I should get first dibs." She smiles brightly, pushing my hair out of my face.

I take her in my arms and push her down into the bed, giving her a long hard kiss.

"You're all dirty again…. So why don't you join me in the shower…"

She huffs sarcastically, "I guess…"

 **A/N: So, I have a bonus chapter coming on Tuesday... you know because there's that movie coming out. :) and then also one next Thursday. yay.. right?**


	14. Big steps

**All Mistakes are mine...**

 **Friday June 10th 2011**

There's nothing better than waking up to Ana in my bed. Her body tangled with mine, her warm breath on my neck, her smell invading my nostrils.

 _Never knew love could feel so floaty._

But, something was very different this morning, I woke with Ana's hand on my chest, right over my heart.

The burn that was there last time, is no longer. It was warm and welcoming.

Safe.

I mean I freaked out slightly, unsure about what my thoughts were telling me.

My mind was a conjumbled mess of uncertainty.

Instead of ripping her hand away. I relished in the feeling it was bringing me. It was bringing me peace and safety. I trusted Ana with my heart. I know now, that she will never hurt me.

Though when she woke up, I moved her hand away. I wimped out and wasn't ready to show or tell her what happened. Each day we have been exploring slowly in my no-go areas. Very small steps. This is a _big_ step.

Tonight, I plan to make the biggest step, yet.

I'm ready.

I ordered a brand new IPAD and I'm going to get it up with the British library and songs that say how I feel about her.

I've been working on this most of the day then getting any actual work done.

I also talked to Mr. Steele today concerning Jose. The man is livid to say the least. Him and Jose Sr. are taking a road trip to see him. I have a feeling the visit will not be pretty.

He promised to keep me informed. I'm hoping his threat will be enough to keep Jose away from Ana.

I'm putting the finishing touches on the tablet when my e-mail dings. I look at my watch and notice it's now a little after five.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Happy Hour

From: Anastasia Steele

Christian,

I told Jack that I would go out and get drinks with everyone. I figured I needed to go so I wouldn't appear standoffish with my peers. Plus, I want them to like me before they learn my insanely hot CEO boyfriend takes over the company.

I know how you feel about Jack, but I also want a chance to bound with the other's outside of work. I want you to meet me there if you would like. I think he said it was Fifty's across the street.

The rich seam of humor that I could mine from this is endless.

A x

* * *

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Hazards

To: Anastasia Steele

Mining is a very, very dangerous occupation.

I'll see you shorty.

Sooners rather than laters, baby

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

Subject: danger

From: Anastasia Steele

I like living on the dangerous side. ;)

See you soon

ILYx

* * *

I have no idea what I'm going to do with this girl. So, I'll get to meet the famous Jack Hyde in person. I have to remind myself to not want to punch him in the face.

I figure I'll make a quick pit stop to Escala and change my clothes, first. I want to appear more casual and relaxed.

I make my way to Fifty's and I stand in the back and watch for awhile. I might not trust Jack, but I want to give her a chance to mingle with her co-workers. It's something she needs and wants to do. So, I'll give her that time to enjoy without me.

 _Which is totally out of my element. Because I want nothing more than to stake my claim with her. Tell everyone she's mine._

She's talking with two other woman and Jack is talking with someone else, but I watch every so often as he glances over at Ana checking her out. It makes my blood boil.

It's not till Jack starts talking to her and when the other two girls leave, that I make myself known. I drape my arm around her shoulder and kiss her hair.

"Hello, baby."

I draw her closer to me and she looks up at me with a beaming smile. I lean down and plant a swift kiss on her lips.

Jack eyes me up and down giving me sneer.

"Jack this is Christian." she says proudly. "Christian, Jack."

"I'm the boyfriend." I say coolly and reach out to shake the fuckers hand.

"I'm the boss." Jack replies back arrogantly. He's sizing me up.

 _Yeah, fucker she's mine._

"I've heard a lot about you." He says. I look down at Ana who is blushing. "The flowers tend to be a little of a choking hazard around the office. A little over the top?" Jack smirks

"Only the best for my girl…"

"Oh, my god, Ana is this your boyfriend?" A woman, that Ana was talking to earlier comes up to us.

"Yes, this is Christian. Christian, this is Claire."

"Nice to meet you, Claire." I shake her hand.

"Same here…" She says breathlessly. I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Ana is really lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one." I want to get out of here. "Come on, baby, it's time to go." I touch her cheek lightly.

"Please, stay and join us for a drink." Jack says smoothly.

 _No fucker. I want my girl as far from you as I can get her._

"We have _plans."_ I say as I look down at Ana with carnal lust. I feel her shiver in my arms and lick her lips in anticipation.

Message received.

"Another time perhaps." I add. "Come baby." I take her hand into mine and turn around

"See you Monday." Ana says quickly to her co-workers. I can feel the heat of Jack's glare on my back.

We walk to the Audi where Taylor is waiting for us and open the back door for us.

"Why did that feel like a pissing contest?" Ana giggles as she slides into the car.

I slide in next to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Because it was." I murmur before giving her my best enigmatic smile.

 _Bastard needs to know she's mine._

Taylor closes the door and hops in the driver seat "Hi Taylor." Ana greets.

"Miss Steele," Taylor acknowledges back, and pulls out of the parking spot

I lean over and kiss her hard on the lips, tasting the red wine on her tongue. "Hi, I missed you."

"Hi." she breathes, as she gets her equilibrium back from our searing kiss.

"What would you like to do this evening?" I ask her, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I thought you said we had plans." She raises her eyebrow at me.

"Oh, I have a few ideas up my sleeve." I remark, my hand now brushing up and down her arm.

"Do any of those ideas have to do with me being naked?" Ana gives me a sly grin before leaning over, putting her hands on my legs and gently kissing me on the lips.

"Actually, all my ideas involve you being naked." I answer. "At least after we eat dinner."

"Mmm, can't wait."

She's wicked and now all I can think about his eating my meal off Anastasia instead of a plate. I rub my hand over my dick to try and tuck him back in.

 _Control yourself, Grey. You don't want to give Taylor a show._

"So, it's official now…" I change the subject.

"What is?" She looks at me curiously.

"I now own SIP. So, if that fucker tries anything else you let me know. It took a lot in me not to pop him one tonight." I tell her.

She shakes her head, "Yes, _boss._ I've already told you how he makes me feel. But, he hasn't tried anything."

"But, he's still making you uncomfortable?"

"Yes...but nothing more. I think he's just a normal creepy kind of guy..."

 _He hasn't tried anything, yet. And if i have anything to do with it he won't._

"One move." I say sternly.

"Christian, I already told you." _S_ he takes my hand and squeezes it. "Don't get so uppity. Your head will explode."

"He just… I don't know. There's something about him…" I muse.

Ana leans over and plants a kiss on my lips, her hand running over my still harden shaft. All thoughts of Hyde put to the aside for now, as my hand finds its way under her shirt, and were making out in the backseat.

 _So much for control._

 _X-X-X-X-X-X_

Once we get home and have dinner, which involved more teasing with one another, then eating. We walk to my room to get settled for the night.

"I have something for you..." I tell her, picking the box off the bed.

"Christian, you know you don't have to get me anything…"

"I know, but I figured you would like this…" I prompt.

She opens up the box and reveals the IPAD. "You really are the ultimate consumer, aren't you?"

"Open up the screen…"

She plays with the tablet and searches through the apps. "You downloaded the British Library for me? This is amazing… thank you." she stands on her tippy toes and kisses my cheek.

"You're welcome. I even downloaded some music that kind of expressed what I felt." I say nervously, scratching the back of my neck.

I notice she scrolls through the music list and giggles. "Stings' "Every breath you Take" Huh? Very fitting…" She smirks.

I shrug. "I admit I'm a bit of a stalker, I know what I want. And that is you, Miss Steele." I grin.

"Thank you, it's perfect. You might have to pry it from my fingers away from it at night." She sits it down and wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a long kiss, her tongue parting my lips as she tugs on my head so I come closer to her. She starts walking backwards to the bed, bringing me with her. "I want you…" She whispers against my lips.

I back away slightly from her, "I want to try something first." I tell her.

I unbutton my shirt and leave it hanging open. I take her hand and put it to my chest, right over my heart, just like it was this morning.

"Christian…" She says quietly.

"Your touch means everything to me, Ana. I didn't think it would ever be possible to have someone touch me like this. But, you broke through that. There's no pain, no fear. You've helped heal me."

"I think you had a big hand in it, Christian…" She says softly.

"But, I never wanted to change before you came into my life. Life is starting to become so much clearer. I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you too, Christian."

"I wanna make love to you and I want you to be able to touch me, everywhere."

"Just promise you'll tell me if it's too much." She gulps as he slides my dress shirt off my shoulders.

"I will… but i don't think I will."

She bends down and kisses me ever so gentle on my chest. Her eyes look up at me, asking if I'm ok. I nod at her willing her on. She places wet kisses over each of my scars.

Each one healing me even more.

Her sweet lips are heaven sent, all the pain that was there is now lifting off, the old memories trying to fade as she makes new ones. After she finishes kissing each scar on my chest, she moves around to my back and kissing each burn again, healing those as well.

Ana faces me and I crash my lips to her. I want her so much.

I undo the buttons of her blouse and slide it off her, our lips never breaking contact. I feel her hands fumble with my belt, before she is undoes the clasp and send it flying to parts unknown.

I reach behind her and undo the zipper of her skirt and it pools to her feet. Ana steps out of the skirt, before I lay her down to the bed.

I stand and look at her for a moment, admiring the beauty laying in my bed. The one person that was able to break through my cold heart, and give it warmth.

"Aren't you going to join me?" She smirks.

I undo my pants and kick them away. I slip off my boxers and let me erection spring free. I crawl to her, taking her panties and pulling them down her legs, slowly, kissing her legs all the way down.

My lips make it back up to her core, inhaling her scent before kissing up her stomach to her perky mounds. I reach behind her and take off her bra. I make sure my mouth gives each nipple special attention. She's moaning and grabbing the back of my head.

"I want you…" She pants.

My lips move from her nipples up her neck till they find her lips. "I want you too, baby. Desperately." I murmur.

I slowly slide into her; her head tilts up as I fill her. I nibble at the side of her exposed neck as I rock back and forth. Her legs wrap around me, pushing me in, even further.

"Touch me.." I whisper.

Her hands move slowly up my chest and around to my back. "Again…" She does the motion again, then lifts her head to leave light kisses on my chest.

It feels so good.

I never thought I could ever have someone do this and have it feel so good.

I rest my forehead on hers, watching her enjoy me. "You make me so much better…."I whisper to her. Her eyes open and she looks at me.

"You make me better too, Christian…" My lips crash to hers, wanting to possess every each of her.

"God, I love you baby." I keep rocking into her, I can feel her walls start to tighten.

"I love you-" She moans as her orgasm takes over her body.

Her clenching muscles are enough for me to find my release.

When we both come down from our highs, I roll off of her and bring her close to me, wrapping her in my arms as her head lays on my chest.

Nothing else is said, as we both fall asleep, with Ana's hand over my heart.

 **Saturday June 11th 2011**

Ana and I are lying in bed basking in our afterglow, her hand is running up and down my chest.

"How often do you work out?" She asks as her fingers circles around my six-pack abs.

"Every weekday. Might have been slacking a little since you came in my life." I grin, kissing the top of her head.

"Well, I think we keep each other pretty fit." She grins kissing over my heart.

"What do you do?"

"Run, weights, kickboxing." I shrug.

"Kickboxing? That's sexy…" She murmurs as her lips find the side of my neck.

"I have a personal trainer, and ex-Olympic contender. He's probably ready to kick my ass since I've been missing sessions."

"I'd love to watch sometime."

"Maybe you could join us, both of us may need to work up our strength and stamina."

"I wouldn't mind giving it a whirl" She says before laying little kisses on my chest.

"I can arrange something. Why don't we get up? We need to go out today and pick out a dress for you for the gala tonight."

"Oh, yes your parents, thing." She sighs almost nervously. "What was this for?"

"It's a drug rehab program for parents with young kids called Coping Together. Mom started it shortly after I was adopted."

"Sounds like a good cause."

"It is, it's been able to help a lot of families over the years." I pause and change the direction of the conversation. "Luckily this is will be alot more eventful than the one we went to last weekend. It's a masquerade ball."

"That does sound like fun."

"Come, let's get some breakfast. I'm starving." I

"Yes, all these a _ctivities_ have made me quite hungry."

We're sitting at the breakfast bar, enjoying our breakfast. It still amazes me how well she eats, when she's not stressed she's stuffing those pancakes down her throat like she's never eaten before.

She stops and looks at me questionably. She swallows her mouthful, "What? Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face?" She asks wiping the invisible mess on her face.

"No, I just like watching you eat."

She slyly grins, and stabs her fork into her pancake taking another bite. "Glad you're enjoying the show."

I kiss her nose and go back to eating my food.

"My dad left a message for me last night about Jose" She tells me, as she now starts to move her food around plate.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he wanted to talk to both of us. Told me to call him."

X-X-X-X-X

After we finish eating we head to my office to call Ray and put him on speaker phone. Ana settles into my lap. I have a feeling this is going to be an interesting conversation.

"Dad, what's going on?"

" _Well, Jose Sr. and I went to see Jose last night,"_ he sighs _. "Annie, he's been stalking you for quite awhile. He had loads and loads of pictures going back a couple of years. I believe he's had that tracker on your bug for awhile. He admitted to a least a year. He has pictures of you all over Portland, Vancouver. Some were very_ private _."_

I want to kill this asshole.

Ana stiffens in my hold. "What?" She says above a whisper. I'm doing everything in my power to control my temper. I wrap my arms around her, trying to comfort her, and me too, I guess.

" _We destroyed everything he had on his laptop and hanging on his walls. He was quite surprised when he saw us, and gave up and told us what he was hiding. I think his father's disapproval and anger was enough for him to spill his spineless guts, or it was the pop to the head his father gave him. Jose broke down into a ball of tears. He's lucky I didn't punch his lights out, I might have killed him. I still don't trust him. Christian, your guard is still watching over him, but he went home with his father. I'm thinking it would be best to get a restraining order. Jose Sr. is going to try and get him some help. I want you to listen to Christian, Annie and keep that guard close to you at all times."_ He tells her sternly.

"Yeah, I will." She says softly, I believe still processing everything

" _Try not to worry about it too much kiddo."_

"Kind of hard not too, I thought he was my friend." Ana sighs resting her head on my shoulder.

" _I know baby girl. Are you ok?"_

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just hope Jose Sr. is able to get him some help" Ana says resigned

"If not, I'm going to sue the crap out of him and blacklist him everywhere, he'll only wish he was staying in a place with padded walls." I murmur.

Ray chuckles _, "It's not you he will have to worry about Christian. He did seem regretful. So hopefully, some intervention will help, and lots of medication."_

I think it's going to take more than Prozac to fix this kid.

" _Listen, I'm going to keep a close eye out. One step in the wrong direction.. Well."_ I can only picture what papa Ray would do. _"Alright sweety. I love you. If you need me, I'll be there in a second ok?"_

"I'll be fine, daddy."

" _Take care of her Christian. I'm trusting you with her."_

"I will, Ray."

" _Good. I'll keep you both informed."_

We hang up and Ana cuddles her body more into my lap. In the corner, I notice the pictures that Johnson brought back from the photo exhibit. He ended up just going in and taking them down. However, when Jose confronted Johnson, he started throwing a fit about how he did have a permission to use the photos. He even forged Ana's signature on some papers, stating that he had the proper documents to showcase them. Johnson, easily proved that it wasn't Anastasia's signature and said I would be suing; the owner of the gallery and Jose. The gallery was pissed, and shut down the show right away. Johnson, then tried to get the negatives off of him. Jose just said he didn't have them and they wouldn't be for sale to some perverted billionaire.

 _Pot meet kettle_

I knew that Ray would be able to take care of it. I can only wish they had him arrested, but I know they wouldn't be able to hold Jose for long. So hopefully his father gets him some psychiatric help.

I haven't looked at the pictures yet, and I doubt she'll want to keep them

"His pictures are here" I tell her.

"Huh?" She says her face buried into my neck.

"The pictures he took from the exhibit."

"Oh."

"What do you want to do with them?" I ask her.

"Well, the one, I want burned." She states firmly looking at me.

"Done! I'll let you do the honors of that."

"Thank you. The others, I don't know."

"As much as I hate the guy, they're good pictures…"

"Can you just put them somewhere for now." She says as she stands up from my lap.

"Sure. I think I'm going to have to take more pictures of you to add to my collection."

"What kind of pictures?" She asks curiously.

I roll my eyes at her. And then I remember the pictures from my insurance policies. I make note to have those shredded.

"Pictures of you smiling, sleeping, the moment you wake up in the morning." I grin.

"Oh, yes that whole crazy bed head is _so_ hot." She says making a mess of her hair with her hands.

"It happens to be very sexy to me, Miss. Steele. Because I know just what we did the night before." I wink at her.

"Fiend." She kisses my lips softly. "I'm going to get ready." She stands up.

After we get ready we make our way to the garage where my R8 is sitting. Taylor will be following behind us as we go shopping. This will be a new experience. I've never actually gone shopping with any of my Subs.

"Where we going?" Ana asks as we pull of out the garage.

"Neiman Marcus. I have a personal stylist waiting for us. Her name is Caroline Action" I tell her.

"Did you do this often, with those…" She leaves the word hanging.

"I um…" I pause. "Miss Action would be the one that would supply them their wardrobes yes. I've never taken any of them out."

"Ok," is all she says.

"Ok?" I glance over at her.

"Yeah, Ok. At least you're not bringing me to the salon where the Bitch Trolled worked." She looks over and smiles.

"Well, that would be hard to do, since they're all closed. But, no I wouldn't do that."

Ana's phone buzzes in her purse and she pulls it out to look at it. She studies it for a minute before typing out a response.

"Ethan is coming back Tuesday." She mumbles.

"Ethan?"

 _Who's Ethan?_

"Kate's brother. He's staying at the apartment until he finds his own place in Seattle." She replies looking up at me.

Oh, yes Kavanaugh. Another guy that probably wants in my girls' panties.

"Well, it's a good thing you're staying with me. Gives him lots of room."

"I have to make sure he has the keys…But, if he's there I think I should be there too.."

 _Over my dead body._

I can feel my temper start to rise. There's no way i can let her stay with another guy.

Deep breathes. I tell myself as we pull into the parking lot outside Neiman's. I glance over at Ana, who's typing on her phone.

I hear a sigh, but it's not coming from Ana. _"Just tell her how you feel."_ Ang's voice calls out from somewhere. My head shifts around the car and I don't see her anywhere. I haven't talked to her in awhile.

Ana looks over at me with her eyebrows knitted together.

"You ok?"

"Um, yeah. Thought I heard a strange noise." Ana starts to make a move out of the car, "Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel comfortable with you staying with another guy on your own…"

"He's just a friend, Christian." she huffs.

"I know… and also with everything going on with Jose, you would be safer with me too."

"Jose is with his dad, Christian. And we're getting a restraining order."

"But, he's not stable Ana. He could just easily leave his dad's house. And you know firsthand how restraining orders work, doesn't mean the person listens."

"Yes, I know…" She groans, and I know she's thinking of Elena. "I don't feel right just leaving him on his own. And I haven't seen him in awhile…" She starts, crossing her arms.

"He would be on his own him he found his own place. I'm not saying not to see him, just not stay…"

There's another exaggerated sigh, I know coming from Ang. I can make out the eye roll in that sigh.

"Christian…"

"Iwantyoutomoveinwithmepermanently." I say all as one word, cutting her off mid thought.

Ana giggles, "What did you say?"

I take a deep breath to prepare myself and I try again. "I would like you to move in with me permanently." I say again, much slower, my gaze never leaving hers.

Her eyes grow wide and she stares at me almost dumbfounded.

"Just because of Ethan and Jose? Christian it's only been three weeks."

"I know." I take her hand in mine. "I love you, Anastasia. In this short that we've known each other, you have done better for me than anyone else. You showed me that I have a heart and when I wake up to you in the morning, then come home to you at night, I feel like there's nothing wrong in the world. That's why I want you to move in me, Anastasia."

" _See that wasn't so hard…"_ Ang mutters.

She stares at me, her mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"It's not like you're not already practically living with me already. I think it's been going pretty well."

"Can you let me think about it for a couple of days?"

She's turning me down… I feel like the air is choking me now.

"It's not a no, I think I just need to process it a little. Adjust to the idea of it. Maybe talk to Kate..."

"Yeah, that's fine." I say softly. I feel rejected. I put myself out there, for what? "Come on, let's go find you a dress."

I get out of the car and close the door behind me. I lean against it and cover my face.

" _Give her a chance, Christian._.."

"I shouldn't have listened to you…" I sneer at the voice. I hear the passenger door close and start walking towards the mall.

I feel Ana grab my hand and I stop in my tracks. I feel so out of control right now, I just want to scream.

"Christian…" She says softly. I turn to look at her and she must notice the fire in my eyes because she noticeably flinches. Her eyes look away from me, and I soften a little.

"What Ana?" I ask my voice still cross.

Ana walks closer to me and puts her free hand on my face. "Please don't be upset."

I do everything in my power not to roll my eyes. "I'm not." I grit out

 _I think I'm hurt._

She tilts her head to look at me as to say 'yeah right'

"I love you, Christian. Just because I'm not saying yes right now, doesn't mean I won't. You're my first… _. Everything._ Only a month ago, I fell into your office and well, my life has totally changed as well…" She pauses and stares at me. "Can we take it a step at a time. I'm not in a hurry to go back to my apartment and I won't stay when Ethan comes back. Just give me a little more time to adjust. Please." She begs her eyes pleading with me to understand.

I guess that's something.

"Yeah. Sorry…" I tell her as I pull her into my arms. "I've never done anything like this before either. I've never shared these feelings before."

"I know. And I'm sure it wasn't easy. But, they meant the world to me. I like waking up and coming home to you too." She reaches up and kisses me on the lips.

"Come, let's get that dress and get you all dolled up for tonight." I smile down at her.

" _See… it'll will be just fine."_

"Hush!" I grumble quietly.

 _Or I thought._

"What?" Ana glances at me questionably, as we enter the store.

"Nothing baby, just the voices in my head talking again…" I give her my best megawatt smile.

She laughs at me. "That explains a lot…" She smiles slyly at me.

I shake my head, if only she knew.

 **See you Thursday! I hope you like this chapter- let me know what you think**


	15. Coping Together

**A/N: Today is the day! Fifty Shades Darker (well in the US anyways) is out. Going tonight and tomorrow** **So excited. To all of you going this week or whenever, I hope you enjoy it. I know I will.**

 **So, here's your update and all mistakes are mine. Let's say we meet again next Thursday. Hopefully, after seeing this movie I can write again.**

 **Also all rights and credits to fifty shades, darker and freed belong to EL James. Some of the conversations and happenings for this chapter and any if all chapters were taken from her book. Because even if in a second chance a lot of the same things would happen. So, I needed to incorporate some things.**

 **Saturday June 11th 2011**

I'm standing in my closet watching Ana getting ready. She's wearing some new lingerie that we picked up today. I could really just stare at her forever. I'm still having mixed feelings about her not giving me a straight answer about moving in, but I think I've been doing pretty good with shoving those feelings down.

She's with me now, at that's all that matters. She did also say that she won't stay with Ethan when he comes back. One less worry to worry about.

She turns to look at me and smiles "Can I help you, Mr. Grey? Or is your purpose just to gawk at me?"

"I'm rather enjoying my gawking, thank you, Miss Steele." My eyes trace up and down her body. I'm doing everything in my power to resist her.

"Well, gawk away…" She humors me and spins around.

I stop her mid twirl and she crashes into my chest. I bend down and kiss her and then rest my head on her forehead. "I want to try something with you. If you're willing to try something new."

She looks at me willing for me to continue. I dig in my pocket and pull out to silver Ben Wa Balls. We didn't get a chance to do this, the second time around, so this is all new for her.

She eyes the balls and then me, "What are those?"

"These are Ben Wa Balls, they go inside of you. The weight of the balls will make you feel good. Will give you a totally different sensation. And if you let me spank you while they're in, they might drive you crazy… then you'll want to fuck me. I thought you could wear them tonight, keep you-eager for me." I tell her as I gently touch her face.

"During your parent's gala? A little risky, isn't it?"

I shrug, "Could be fun. If you don't like it, you could always take them out. I just like the thought of you being needy for me, Miss. Steele." I kiss the spot behind her ear, and I can see the goosebumps form on her body.

"I'm always needy for you, Mr. Grey." she pants as my lips trace down her neck and shoulder.

"So, do you want to play this game?"

"Yes," She says softly.

"Good girl." I grin and take her hand, "put your shoes on..." I ask her. She looks at me curiously and back at the Louboutin shoes on the ground.

She gives me a humored smile and slips on the gray stilettos that match her new dress.

I lead her to the bed and grab a chair. "When I nod, I want you to bend down and hold onto the chair." My voice husky and needy.

"Yes, Sir." She purrs.

"You're play a dangerous game, Miss Steele." I slap her ass.

She giggles, "I told you I like to live dangerously."

"Open your mouth." I whisper into her ear.

She does as she's told and I slip my finger in her mouth. "Suck," Her eyes gleam as she sucks hard on my finger, just like she does on my dick.

My cock is non-necessary hard, and my mouth parts as I picture those lips around me. I put the balls in my mouth to warm them up. I try to remove my finger and she bites down it.

I admonish her and she lets go, I nod and she bends down, gripping the chair.

I move her panties to the side and slide my finger inside of her. She's soaking, and I have the need to taste her first. I kneel down and inhale her scent before letting my tongue explored her folds. I don't know if I'll ever get tired of tasting her. She's moaning and doing her best not to wiggle.

Before I get to carried away I insert the balls into her slowly and watch as her lips suck them in. I give her pussy one last kiss before I fix her underwear. I run my hands up each of her legs, I can't seem to resist her when she wears stockings.

Out of all the woman I have been with, only Ana can make me weak in the knees and almost lose my load, at just the mere sight of her. She's been able to turn my world upside down and I've never been more thankful for it.

"You have mighty fine legs." I tell her as I kiss the inside of her thighs. I grip her hips and push her into my erection. "I'm looking forward to laters." I tell her as I kiss her shoulder. "Stand up."

She turns around and looks at me, her cheeks rosy from the invasion in her core. "How do those feel?" I ask her.

"Wonderful," She answers breathlessly.

"Good, finish getting ready, and I'll see you in a bit." I kiss her nose before leaving the room.

I'm standing talking to Taylor, Sawyer, Ryan, and Reynolds about tonight's security. As far as we know now, Jose is still with his dad, but I still don't trust the bastard. Other than that we just need to keep the usually outlook for treats. I tell Sawyer when Ana is not with me, he is to be with her at all times.

I notice the man's eyes look behind me, with surprised looks on their faces. I already know that Ana must be standing behind me. I turn around to face her and she takes my breath away.

She's an absolute beauty in her silver satin gown. Her hair is in waves around her face and she's wearing very little make-up.

I walk over to her and kiss her hair, taking in her scent.

 _Mmm… Apples_

"Anastasia, you look breathtaking."

She flushes at my compliment, I nod to Taylor and the gang to dismiss them. "How are you feeling?" I ask wondering if the balls are affecting her.

"Fine, very fine." She answers biting on her lip as her body heats up. I only wonder what thoughts are going through her mind right now. I smirk at her, looking forward to the next moment I have her alone.

"You're going to need this." I hand her a large velvet pouch that was resting on the kitchen island. She opens up the pouch and pulls out a silver masquerade mask with cobalt blue feathers.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She mummers.

"It will really show off your eyes. Let's get going…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-

We arrive at my parents' house and the place as always, is over the top extravagant. There's paper lanterns everywhere and I feel as I'm walking into some circus.

 _All we need are the clowns and elephants._

"Masks on." I tell her, as I pull out my mask from my inner pocket and put in on. I look at Ana who smiles and she cracks a laugh.

"You look like Zorro."

"I was thinking more of a dark knight…"

 _Never a white knight._

Ana just shakes her head, grinning like a loon.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

I kiss her hand before exiting the car. I help her out the passenger side and we take the long green carpet that takes us to the back of the house.

"Mr. Grey!" One of the photographers calls out. I pull Ana close to me as we pose for a picture.

"Two photographers?"

"One is for the Seattle Times and the other is for a souvenir. We'll be able to buy a copy later."

"Ah, I see. I guess my father will have another news article for his collection." She muses, as we enter the large tent.

"How many people are going to be here?" She asks looking at the huge set up of tables.

"I think about three hundred…."

I'm cut off by my sister screeching my name.

"Ana, you look gorgeous!" Mia tells her as she gives her a quick hug. "You have to come and meet my friends. None of them believe that Christian has a girlfriend."

I roll my eyes at the thought. Mia pulls Ana out of my reluctant hold to go chat up with her friends.

I stand in the middle of the floor as Ana chats with the hounds, she looks nervous and I can see Lily is in the group. The girl is pretending to listen to Ana, but eyeing me up at the same time.

That girl is a nasty piece of work and for some reason thinks that I would want to date her. I giving another minute before I go rescue my girl.

 _59...58… 57… Fuck it…._

I walk over and put my arm around Ana's waist. "Ladies, if you don't mind, I'm going to steal my date back." All the girl's give me their flustered smiles and Ana bids the ado.

Ana sighs into my side as we walk away. "Thank you. You're fan club was getting a little out of hand."

"It's just a face…"

"A very sexy face…even in a Zorro mask." She kisses my cheek and I lead her to make introductions to some people I do business with.

I'm proud to have Ana on my arm and be able to call her my girlfriend. I think most were blown away that I actually brought a girl with me.

 _Did everyone really think I was gay?_

I'm not surprised that everyone adores my girl, she's beautiful, intelligent, sweet, and so on.

The master of ceremonies calls us all to dinner and I lead Ana over to the tables where my mom and Mia are already sitting. And I'm guessing the young man they are talking to is Mia's date.

My mother notices us and stands to greet us both, "Oh, Ana it's so good to see you again. You look so beautiful."

"Mom," I greet and I pull her into a hug.

I hear her gasp, I guess still surprised by my affection, and she puts her arms around me. I think I just stunned myself too.

 _I allowed it._

I just hugged my mom, and she was able to touch my back. It only stung a little bit. It barely fazed me, it's boggling my mind

 _Ana and her voodoo magic._

When my mom pulls away, the tears are glistening in her eyes.

She lightly touches my face, like she's seeing me for the first time. "My boy." She says trying to choke back the tears. I never thought hugging her would make her react in such a way.

My mom then pulls Ana into a tight hug and I hear a very soft, "Thank you," whispered between them.

"Excuse me a moment…" my mom stutters and she walks away. I'm sure to hunt down my father with the good news, or cry in the bathroom.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ana asks, watching my mom walk off.

"Yeah, I've never really hugged her like that before. I actually can't believe I did, it felt… natural."

"No pain?"

I shake my head. "I mean just a little, but nothing like before."

Ana reaches up and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm proud of you Christian…" She whispers to me.

"You're proud of me?" I ask dumbfounded.

 _Why?_

"Of course, I am. You have made such strides in such a short time. I really don't know what you were fully like before me. But, from what you have told me, I'm glad you're doing what you want to do so you feel better about yourself. So, yes Mr. Grey, I'm proud of you."

My heart warms. It means the world to me that she's proud of me and she doesn't know what a fuck up I really am.

Or was.

I shake it off and look towards my grandparents, "Grandmother, Grandfather, may I introduce Anastasia Steele?"

My grandmother is all over Ana like a bad rash. "Oh, he's finally found someone, how wonderful, and so pretty! Well, I do hope you make an honest man out of him." she gushes shaking her hand.

Well, there might be a high possibility of that happening now.

Could one day I call Anastasia, Mrs. Grey? The thought makes my dick throb and we still have a whole dinner and whatever to get through.

 _Mine._

 _My wife._

"Ignore, the silly old coot, m'dear." my grandfather shakes her hand. "She thinks because she's so old, she had a God-given right to say whatever nonsense pops into that woolly head of hers."

Ana shyly laughs as Mia introduces us to her date Shawn. I stare the boy down, giving him my best look to say I'm watching him. He quivers in response to my stare, and I'm thankful I still have it in my to make people shake in their underwear.

My dad's voice comes over the sound system and introduces the crowd for the reason of all us being here today. My mother has finally made her way back over to the table. She smiles sweetly at me before taking her seat. It seems she has calmed down, thankfully.

The conversation around the table is relaxed. I notice Ana talking with my family while I talk to Lance about my ideas for solar power cell phones. I'm also greeted throughout the meal by many business associates, some I like, while others, I loathe.

There is one bad part about being me, I can never seem to eat in peace at these junctions.

Dessert is being served and I can tell my girl is starting to squirm with the balls. "You doing ok?" I whisper to her.

Ana looks up at me and blushes, "Yeah…." She closes her eyes and bites her lips. And when she opens her eyes again, they're blazing with lust. "No… I need you…" She runs her hand up my leg.

"If you'll excuse me." Ana murmurs.

"Do you need the powder room?" My voice husky

She nods, her eyes darkening

"I'll show you," I take her hand as we both start to rise from our seats. The other men stand as well.

"No, Christian! You're not taking her- I will."

 _Excuse me, What?_

Mia bouncing out of her seat and takes Ana's hand. Ana looks over at me disappointed, and quite frankly I'm pissed. I resign to the fact that we can't take care of each other right now and sit back down, pouting, as my sister drags her to the bathrooms.

I quietly stew while I wait for their return.

When Ana comes back she sits back next me, taking my hand as my dad starts to announce the auctions for the night. They start with some gliding lessons, vouchers, then finally my place in Aspen.

"You have property in Aspen?" She hisses at me. I don't know why she seems so surprised.

I nod at her, "I'll take you there one day.." I whisper to her. As my place is sold for $20,000.

"Do you have property elsewhere?" I nod again.

The room erupts with cheering and applause. Another one of the prizes have gone for $12,000.

"I'll tell you later," I tell her quietly. "I wanted to come with you." I sulk

She pouts and I know she wanted me to come with her too, "Did you take them out?"

She blushes and nods her head.

"Are you suffering?" I stroke her face with my finger.

"Very much, I really want you to spank me…" She leans in and whispers in my ear.

"You do huh?" She nods again, wiggling in her seat as I drape my arm over her shoulder and my thumb strokes her back. "I think we can work something out." I take her free hand, kiss it, before placing it on my lap. I ease her hand up my leg and against my erection. I hear her gasp and I turn to smile wickedly at her, as she searches the table to make sure no one is watching.

She gets brave and her hand starts to caress me, and I'm doing everything in my power not to want to bend her over the table right now.

My parents lot in Montana is the last to go and it's sold for one hundred ten thousand dollars. Our hands leave both of our bodies as we join in the applause.

I look over at Ana and mouth to her 'Ready?' She mouths back 'Yes.'

That's when my cock blocking sister steps in again, ruining all my fun.

"Ana! It's time."

"Time for what?"

 _It's time for me to be deep inside of you, baby._

"The First Dance Auction. Come on."

Say no, baby.

Mia holds her hand out for Ana and I scowl at my menacing sister. Ana glances at me apologizing and I lean over to her.

"The first dance will be with me, okay? And it won't be on the dancefloor."

"I look forward to it." She leans in and kisses me on the mouth.

"Come on Ana." Mia takes her hand and pulls Ana away from me.

I move to the center of the floor to watch the auction. Flynn walks up to me and touches my shoulder.

"I haven't seen you in awhile Christian. How is everything?" He asks me.

"It's actually going quite good. I guess I'll need to make an appointment." I give him a sly grin.

 _Although, I've been getting a different kind of help... in the form of an Angel_

"I've seen the papers, you look happy. I know you briefly mentioned that Anastasia is your girlfriend…"

"Yes, I think she's the one."

I notice Flynn's jaw drop to the floor, "Really? Wow you really have made process in the last couple of weeks."

"I like to think I have a totally different outlook on life now. I can't fuck this up."

"It's great to hear Christian. And the strides when it comes with Elena. I haven't talked to you since she was in your office."

"I'm hoping she's rotting in a cell for the rest of her days." I say pointily.

"Yes, I agree with that. Make an appointment, I would really like to dive into what has been happening."

"I will."

The biddings have already started and I spot Ana up on the stage, watching as my sister talks her ear off. She sees me and smiles. I give her a wink and mouth "You're mine." to her.

She shakes her head at me, rolling her eyes, all with a smile on her face. A couple of faceless girls take the stage and I wait for Ana to be called. This guy needs to hurry up. The quicker she's off stage, the quicker she's in my bed.

"And now, allow me to introduce the beautiful, Ana."

I watch as she takes the stage and I smirk at her.

"Beautiful Ana plays six musical instruments, speaks fluent Mandarin and is keen on yoga… well gentlemen-"

"Ten thousand dollars." I cut off the MC before he can think anymore about any other guy in this place having a chance with My Ana.

"Fifteen…" I head Flynn's voice from next to me. He looks at me smugly.

Bastard.

"Well, gentleman! We have high rollers in the house this evening." The MC says excitedly.

"Twenty" I counter.

The crowd is bubbling with conversation and watching us closely as we fight over a goddess.

"Twenty-five" Flynn barks

"Really?" I roll my eyes at him. "What's your game?" I raise an eyebrow at him. He just shrugs.

I shake my head and pull out the big guns.

"One hundred thousand dollars." My voice ringing out through the stage.

"What the fuck?" I hear, who I'm guess is Lilly, hiss. The crowd is amused and some people are gaping at me.

The good doctor puts his hands up in surrender and backs away laughing.

I look up at Ana and she's shell shocked and her mouth hangs open. Mia is squealing like a little school girl. While the rest of the girls look like they ate something sour.

"One hundred thousand dollars for the lovely Ana! Going once… going twice…" The MC pauses for a second. "Sold!"

Everyone around claps and cheers as I go collect my prize off the stage.

And what a prize she is.

I take Ana's arm and lead her out of the tent.

"Who was that?" She looks back searching the dance floor for her other bidder.

"Flynn. You can meet him later. Right now, I would like to handle a little problem that both of us our having. We have about thirty minutes before I have to collect on that dance I just paid for."

"A very expensive dance." She mutters disapprovingly.

"I'm sure it will be worth every penny. And plus, it's for a good cause. Come."

I lead her to the rear of the house through the French doors and take her up to my room.

"This was my room." I tell her as I lock the door behind me. She looks around the room amazed, checking out all the posters, and memorabilia on the walls. She turns to look at me. "I've never brought a girl in here before." I say quietly. Almost embarrassed.

"Never huh? So, another first?"

"Nope, never."

She launches herself into my arms and kisses me hard. It's needy and wanting.

"We don't have long, Anastasia and the way I'm feeling we won't need long. Turn around, and let me get you out of this dress."

She turns around and I lean to whisper in her ear "Keep the mask on."

Ana groans and shivers in response. I pull down the zipper and she steps out of the dress, then I lay it over the back of the chair. I take off my jacket and stalk around her. "You are a lovely site." I start to undo the buttons on my shirt. "What do you need, Anastasia?"

"I need you to spank me. Then fuck me. Please." She begs.

 _I might have created a monster_

I tug her hand and put her across my lap. "You really want this, baby?" I ask as I push her underwear down.

"Yes, please." She's begging.

I wrap my hand around her waist to hold her still, as my hand comes up and smacks her on the ass. She moans loudly. And I do it again. I rub her ass before I do it again and again.

"Are you enjoying this, Ana?" I ask as I dip my fingers into her, she's drenched as I move in and out of her. Then take my fingers out and suck my fingers to savor her taste.

"God, yes." She pants. I smack her two more times, before putting my fingers back into her causing her to convulse around me.

"I love watching you come." I whisper as I brush her back. "And that was only the beginning baby."

I lift her up and place her on the bed with her ass up and her chest pressed to the mattress.

I undo my zipper, springing my dick free. "This is going to be quick, baby. I've been thinking of this all night." I grab her hips and ease myself into her. I pull out slowly before slamming into her over and over again.

She feels so fucking good right now. So, tight and so wet.

Ana starts meeting me thrust for thrust.

No, I don't want it over this quickly. I try to still inside of her, but she keeps moving taking over my movements.

"Ana-" I hiss. "Fuck, baby." I pound into her two more times and I grunt loudly as I spill into her, and sure enough she's coming around me again.

Holy fuck, that was amazing.

I put my arm around her stomach to lift her up to me. I kiss the side of her neck and shoulder. "Do you feel better, Miss. Steele?"

"Oh, very much." She purrs as her head lolls back on my shoulder. "I love you…"

I grin into her neck, I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing that from her.

"I love you too. And I think you owe me a dance, Miss Steele."

"Hmmm…" He hums unmoving.

I pull out of her and tell her to wait while I grab a towel to clean her off. After that she stands up and starts to put her dress back on and I notice her admiring the pictures on the bulletin board.

"Who's this?" She asks pointing to the black and white photo in the corner.

Shit, I forgot about that picture. To be honest, I really don't even know why I have it. Well, maybe I do.

"She's my birth-mother." I tell her softly as I move to zip up Ana's dress.

"Oh…" She answers, I'm sure not knowing what to say.

"How's my tie?" I ask breaking the silence in the room. It's almost stiflingly

She walks over to me and straightens it out for me. "Perfect." She says before leaving a kiss on my lips.

"Like you." I murmur before taking her lips again and kissing her passionately. "Feel better?"

"Much. I really like those silver ball thingies, we'll have to do it again."

Indeed

X-xX-x-X

As we make to back to the tent everyone is assembling onto the dance floor. The band starts to play "I've Got You Under My Skin" and I pull Ana into my arms and move across the floor. She's grinning at me and I'm grinning at her.

"The song seems fitting, doesn't it?"

"Um, yes. You were just under my skin a few moments ago."

"Miss Steele, I'm shocked." I gape at her in mock disgust. "I didn't know you were so crude…" I smirk.

"Oh, I think you know just how crude I can be, Mr. Grey."

I hum as I press my lips against hers. I feel as it's just me and her. It's our own little world, and nobody can come between us.

Well, that's until the song ends and Flynn is taping on my shoulder asking my girl for a dance. I reluctantly hand him over to her after I introduce them.

I take this moment just to stand back and watch her, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. "You're in love…" My mother's voice interrupts my ogling.

"Very much." I state proudly and glance at my mother who is smiling.

"Oh, it's so good to see you like this Christian. You don't know how long I wished to see you smile like so, and so relaxed."

"She makes me feel…." I don't know how to put the right words to it.

"I know, son. I can see it written all over your face and hers as well. Maybe I'll get some grandkids out of this…" She pats my arm and walks away.

 _Excuse me what?_

Me a father? I don't know about that….

I shake off the thought and go back to my girl.

At midnight, we stay for the fireworks and I notice Ana getting sleepy.

"Let's get you home…" I take her hand and turn around. Taylor looks at me giving me the signal to wait.

I really need to find someone else to watch us during this part. "I think the fireworks display probably aged poor Taylor a hundred years."

"Why?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I'm sure it has to do with his years in combat in the Marines. He tries to tell me it doesn't bother him, but I see it written on his face. Remind me next year to leave him at home with Gail."

"Next year, huh?" She looks up smugly.

"I sure hope so…" I tell her before kissing her hair. "Come on, let's get home."

X-X-X-X-X

After Ana is passed out in bed, I make my way to my study. I check my e-mails and notice one from Elena's lawyer. I roll my eyes and save that to look at later. I'm not letting her put a damper on this day.

Plus, I have enough on my mind, thinking about my birth mother, a lot of what ifs.

"You're giving me a headache with all this thinking." Ang appears sitting on the edge of my desk. "You do know how late it is, don't you?"

"Yes. I just have a lot on my mind."

"What to share with the class?" She smirks.

"I'm thinking about my birthmother, me one day, maybe, being a father." I admit. "I've spent so long hating my mother; thinking she was a crack-whore." I look up at Ang and notice her wince again at my term for my birthmother.

"I'm still so mad at her, for just pretty much abandoning me. Not protecting me. What if it's something in my DNA and neglect is something that's carried down. I'm just confused by the whole thing…"

"Do you want to hate her?" Ang asks timidly

"Yes. No. I don't know. I mean, you look just like her and you don't send me into a deep rage. So, maybe that's something."

"I think it's time to you do some more talking with Flynn or anybody. You're allowed to be mad at her. But, all that anger will weigh you down. If you haven't already noticed that anger already has. I think if you start moving passed it, you'll be a better person. It's ok to give forgiveness. It will make your heart lighter. And what happened to you as a kid, I think should make you have a better understanding of what NOT to do. You're a smart man son, you won't let yourself fail. And either will that girl in the other room."

"What if I'm not ready to forgive her yet?"

"That's ok. But, I think it's important if you start to work on it. It's all part of your second chance-"

* * *

 **Let me know what you think**

 **Thanks again to QueenBee03- Only 11 hours left!**


	16. playrooms,boats,bad bosses

**A/N: I have no idea how I feel about this chapter, and the lemon. But it is what it is:)**

 **Also, all rights and credits to fifty shades, darker and freed belong to EL James. Some of the conversations and happenings for this chapter and any if all chapters were taken from her books. Because even if in a second chance a lot of the same things would happen. So, I needed to incorporate some things.**

 **All mistakes are mine**

 **Sunday June 12th 2011**

I ended up tossing and turning all night, my dreams were plagued by thoughts of my mother, and my childhood. Although, this time the pimp didn't make his appearance. I remember some more happier times. Even if they were few and far between.

 _My mother making me a chocolate cake, my mother playing cars on the floor with me, and me brushing her hair._

Ang kept saying if I wanted a successful second chance I would need to find a way to forgive her. I think it's easier said than done. Forgive the woman that just gave up on me. Left the pimp to abuse me and forget to feed me.

Then there's something about Ang, that just makes me want too. She looks just like the image of my mother, yet she's caring, sweet, humble, everything a mother should be.

 _What if she is my mother?_

I shake off the thought and realize that's ridiculous.

So, when I wasn't sleeping, I just watched Ana. She makes me whole. She's what I need.

She turns in her sleep and nuzzles her head into my chest and hums her appreciation as I brush her hair back.

"Morning-" She mumbles into my chest.

"Morning, baby." She lifts her head up and looks at me, her hair's a mess and her eyes still droopy with sleep.

"Did you not sleep well?" She asks, crawling up to me and kissing me.

"Hmm…"

"You look exhausted." She brushes her hand on my face.

"I do?" I'm used to not sleeping, although this last month has proved how well I really can sleep.

"I just had somethings on my mind." I tell her.

"Anything I can help with?"

"I know one way you can help me clear my mind." I grin wildly and roll her into the mattress and have my way with her.

X-X-X-X-X

An hour later, I'm drying off Ana from our shower and she slips on a silk robe.

I slip on a pair of boxers and pull her to me. "It's finished…"

"What is?"

"Our new and improved playroom."

"Yeah?" She says excitedly. "That was fast."

"You just have to know the right people to get things done." I wink at her. "Come…"

I lead her upstairs and open the door to our new sex- sanctuary. The walls have been painted a baby blue, that match the color of her eyes. So far, the only thing in here is a bed, with blue linens, a brand new grid and a new spanking horse. The chest with some new toys that Ana said she would be willing to try. We spent hours on the internet looking at toys since I had already destroyed the ones I had before.

I also got rid of my playroom jeans. Those were also tainted in memories of the past. I mean do I really need jeans to fuck in?

"What do you think?"

"So, we really just have another room for fucking…" Ana smirks

I push her up against the wall, kissing her hard, while grinding my erection into her.

"We'll be fucking in this room…." I kiss her again and rest my forehead on hers. "And we will make love in _our_ room."

"But, I like fucking you in there too…" She whispers against my lips.

"Oh, Miss Steele I just like being inside of you whenever I can." I slide the robe off her shoulders and my lips find her neck, sucking her, tasting her.

"You sure this is something you still want?" my lips break from her neck and I look deep into her baby blues, searching out any uncertainty.

"Yes, Christian. I do. I trust you. I think we've slowly worked our way up to this."

She's right, I've have slowly introduced her new toys to her in our bed room. Restraining and tying her up, spankings.

 _Oh, the spankings. She's really into those._

But today will be different because I'm going to be restraining her to the grid above us. Fucking her while standing up, her body suspends somewhat in the air.

"Put your arms up." She raises her arms above her head and I take the leather shackles and hook them around her wrist. I grab ahold of her tiny waist and suckle on both her breast, making her nipples pebble in my mouth.

I back away and admire the beauty in front of me. "You're exquisite Miss. Steele. Don't go anywhere." I gleam and I hear her snort as I walk over to the dark oak chest.

I take out a blue blindfold and also find the smallest butt plug. It's only slightly bigger than my pinkie finger. I remove my boxers and my cock is already at attention.

I walk back over and show her the tiny plug. "I want to try this. Are you willing?"

"That goes in my butt?" She raises her eyebrows at me.

"Yes, you've been liking it when I play with your ass, Ana. Don't deny it. It's only a little bigger than this." I show her my pinkie. "I'll use plenty of lube and all you have to do is tell me to stop or just no."

She bites down on her lip nervously. "I think it'll be ok…. Sir." She glances up at me through her lashes.

I groan, as I position myself in front of her. I grab her face and kiss her hard, before stepping away and blindfolding her. "You're playing with fire again, Miss Steele."

"Sorry Sir. I can't help myself." She pants. I chuckle at her and make my way to the wall where the crop is and draw it across her skin. I can see the goosebumps start to raise on her skin. I flick the crop against her ass and she cries out and I do it again.

"Do you like that?"

"Mmm"

I move the crop between her legs and collect the juices from her drenched sex and move it to her mouth. "I want you to taste how good you taste. To know why i can never get enough of you."

She opens her mouth and puts the tongue of the crop in her and sucks it. Almost like she's sucking my own dick.

"You taste good don't you, baby?"

She flicks her tongue on the tip of the crop, and moans. "You taste better." she says before she licks the crop again.

"Enough." I remove the crop from her mouth and step away to grab the lube and the butt plug. I step behind Ana, rubbing the lube on the plug and around her rosebud. Once I have enough lubrication, I interest the plug into her slowly. She moans out and sways forward at the invasion.

"How does that feel?" I ask into her ear, my hand gliding over her ass.

"Good." She says softly.

I take the crop and I flick it against her ass again. She hums this time, I'm sure the plug gently moving inside of her. Knowing that she's enjoying these new sensations, I need to make her cum, before I bury myself inside of her. I move the tongue of the crop to her sex and hit her clit over and over again. It doesn't take her long to scream out her orgasm. She tries to bring her legs up, but can't and I grab her body as she comes down from the high. I feel her sex pulsating against my stomach.

I lift her legs so she can wrap them around my waist. Seconds later she's screaming out my name as I plow inside of her.

I grab the end of the butt plug and move it slowly in and out of her as I keep thrusting into her. Her head lolls back her mouth parted as soft, pleasurable moans escape her lips.

Ana explodes around me and I'm not quite done with her yet. I pause my movements and release her from the shackles. Her body falls limp to mine and I carry her to the bed. I stand her on her feet in front of the bed. I remove her blindfold and she stares at me lustfully. I can't help but kiss her.

It seems she's not done with me either.

"I want you to ride me baby…"

I lay on the bed and she straddles her body over mine, positioning herself over my dick and sliding it inside of her. I hiss as I fill her again. Ana starts to bounce up and down, I watch, admiring her, as her tits bounce up and down.

I grab her hips taking over the movements and thrusting my hips forcefully into her. It doesn't take much longer for us both to come, and I violently shoot my load into her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We're lying in bed, almost comatose from our kinky fuckery. "I want to take you somewhere today." I tell her as I play with her hair.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. Let's get dressed."

After we have lunch at SP's place we walk hand and hand down to the marina. I always love going sailing. It's a way to escape from the real world. Clear my head from all the troubles weighing me down.

I stop alongside my boat and glance down at Ana who seems to be amazed by the surrounding boats. "I thought we could go sailing, this is my boat."

"Wow…" She murmurs in wonder.

"Built by my company, "I saw proudly "She's been designed from the ground up by the very best naval architects in the world and constructed here in Seattle at my yard. She has hybrid electric drives, asymmetric dagger boards, a square-topped mainsail-"

"Woah- you lost me, Christian." She stops me, laughing.

Yeah, I better stop I could go on for hours talking about it.

"She's just a great boat." I smile fondly.

"She looks supreme, Mr. Grey. What's her name?"

I pull her to the side so she can see her name. In large bold print, it reads _The Grace._

"You name her after your mother, that's so sweet." She coos at me.

"Let's go aboard." I take her hand as we climb aboard my vessel. Mac comes from below deck and walks over to us, grinning.

"Mac."

"Mr. Grey! Welcome back." I shake his hand before turning to Ana.

"Anastasia, this is Liam McConnell. Liam, this my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele."

"How do you do?" Ana shakes his hand.

"Call me Mac. Welcome aboard."

I give her a quick tour of the boat before putting up the sails. I show her the bedroom, and make plans to christen it later.

"This is amazing, Christian." She tells me in complete awe.

"I usually like to sail alone. But, I have a feeling that will now change with you around." I smirk at her, kissing her cheek.

I bend down into the chest and grab her a lifejacket. She puts it over her head and I tighten the straps.

"Do you like strapping me into things?"

"Oh, in any form, Miss Steele. I can think of all the things I can do to you when you can't move." I wink at her.

"Pervert."

"I know." I grin.

Only with her.

"My pervert,' She whispers.

"Yes, yours." I grab the sides of the life jacket and pull her to me to kiss her. "Always."

She looks at me kind of shocked, but then blushes with a small smile on her face.

 _Always and forever, baby._

 _I hope._

 _She would look absolutely stunning with a diamond on her left hand. Something that says she is mine and I'm hers._

So, now I make a mental note to call a jeweler in the morning and work out a plan. For now, I have a boat to set sail.

Mac and I set everything up and I take the wheel to ease the boat out of the marina. I pull Ana between my legs and show her all the gadgets, "Grab the wheel" I tell her

"Aye, aye, Captain!" She salutes me and grabs ahold of the wheel. I lay my hands over her.

I rest my chin on her shoulder as we make our way out into the sail. She glances at me, her smile is infectious, and her happiness keeps warming this old cold heart.

"I need to go man the sails. You take a hold of her. Keep her on course."

The look on her face is nothing but pure horror. "You want me to be the Captain?"

"Baby, it's really easy. Hold the wheel and keep your eye on the horizon over the bow. You'll do great; you always do. When the sails go up, you'll feel the drag. Just hold her steady. I'll give you a signal like this-" I make a slashing motion across my throat-" And you cut the engines. This button here." I point to a large black button. "Got it?"

"Yes." She answers nodding her head. The look of worry still on her face. I quickly kiss her and go help Mac unfurl the sails. Once they're up I have Ana cut the engines.

I pull out my phone and take a picture of Ana manning the wheel. The way she is smiling and the wind blowing her hair makes for the perfect photo. I just might have to blow this up and hang it on my wall in my office. I could stare at her for hours.

I run back to her and put my arms around her and lay my hands back on hers. "What do you think?"

"This is fantastic, Christian. You really know how to show a girl a good time."

"We aim to please, Miss Steele." I move her hair back and kiss the back of her neck, "I like seeing you happy," I murmur and tighten my arms around her.

X-X-X-X

Night starts to fall as we head back to the marina. We anchored in a secluded cover off Bainbridge Island. Then went down below and christen the master bedroom. I wrap my arms around her pulling her back to my chest.

"How was that?" I ask, whispering in her ear.

"Perfect."

 **Monday June 13th 2011**

Back to work again. Now I don't mind working, It's one of my passions. However, right now I have a new passion and her name is Anastasia Steele. I would love just to lock us both in my Ivory Tower and never come out. I mean I'm a billionaire.

 _I don't have to work_

But, a lot of people rely on me. So, I remove my body from around this hot Exquisite woman next to me.

However, when I try to move she holds me tighter and nuzzles her face into my chest, and placing her leg over mine.

 _What's five more minutes…_

Well five more minutes turned into thirty… opps.

I nudge Ana up and she groans, she mumbles something that I think was supposed to be 'go away' before rolling on her other side.

I roll over and wrap my arms around her, trailing kiss up the side of her neck. "Come on, baby. It's time to get up."

"Nooo.." She groans and wiggles her ass into me.

"You don't play fair Miss Steele." I whisper in her ear and push my chin into her shoulder.

"It's too early." she moans again rolling back over to me and kissing me, her eyes still closed.

"It's 7:00. I have a meeting in an hour."

Well, that woke her up.

She rustles out of bed, and I join her. We both take a shower where we actually shower. I should get some kind of medal for resisting her. My penis isn't to happy with me right now though.

I somehow make it to the office, it seems all a blurb right now. I somehow was able to hold down my heads of department meeting although I wonder if anyone even noticed my head was in the clouds. I can't stop thinking about this weekend. It was perfect. But then I also remember i need to call Flynn.

"Where is your head?" I hear Ros' voice pull me out my thoughts.

I look at her confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You know just what I'm talking about Christian…" She grins. "You wouldn't be thinking about one little Anastasia, would you?"

"Shut up, Ros." I wave her off.

"Ah, so I'll take that as a yes." She laughs. "I'm happy for you, but you have work to do boss…"

"I know, Ros. Did you need something?"

"Nope. I got the information I needed." And with that she's out the door.

I roll my eyes and pick up my phone to call Flynn. I make an appointment for tomorrow morning. I'm not really looking forward to the talk about my birth mother. And if I mention anything about Ang he might send me to the mental ward.

 _I could use the break, as long as Ana is with me and naked._

I fire up my laptop and try to get to work when my e-mail pings and I know right away it's from Ana.

To: Christian Grey

Subject: New York'

From: Anastasia Steele

Jack has just informed me that there was a Fiction Symposium in New York on Thursday. He wants me to go with.

As much as I think it would be a great experience for me, I wouldn't feel comfortable going. For one it would be mean an overnight stay and also it would be with _him._

Even more today he's been kind of creeping me out. And its mostly just long stares. I really don't think the idea of you meddling in my job, however I feel the need for it today. If you could leave my name out of it, that would be super.

I promised I would let you know.

I love you

Ax

That little fucker. I quickly dial Barney and demand the extra reports on Hyde, ASAP. Barney only replied with that he would see me in a minute. My second call is to Roach.

"Jerry Roach."

"Mr. Roach, Christian Grey."

"What can I do for you Grey?"

"I need to put a moratorium on all spending. I've been made aware of a trip to New York for a Fiction Symposium, the only person that needs to go is the Editor. There's no need for more than one person to go. Any other trips need to be approved by me first." I tell him bluntly

"Yes, Mr. Grey. I will let them know." He says gruffly.

I hang up, not wanting to get into it with him further. He should've fired that Hyde fucker a long time ago.

I would have.

While I wait for Barney to come up I take the time to e-mail Ana back.

To: Anastasia Steele

Subject: New York

From: Christian Grey

Hey Baby,

I talked to Roach and handled it.

You won't be going to New York with that creep.

I have a feeling Hyde will not be happy with the change of plans. Please keep Sawyer close.

I love you and I will pick you up this evening.

Christian Grey

CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

I don't have a chance to read her reply when there's a knock on my office door. I know it must be Barney and yell for him to enter.

"Mr. Grey."

"What do you have for me Barney…"

"I went through everything on Hyde's computer at SIP. There's nothing there about his past PA's. I'm still trying to get through his firewalls on his home PC." He hands me a couple sheets of paper and I glance over them as he continues talking. "As you can see he looks to have been doing google searches on your family and also Miss Steele. He has address, Resumes, articles and a crap load of pictures. It started to pick up in searches when Miss Steele was hired, but he has been looking on and off for what appears years. Which got me to wonder why. So, Welch was able to dig into records from Detroit. Knowing that you were both from that area. He found out that you both were in the same foster home."

"What? I was never in any foster home…" I state.

That's when Barney hands me a couple of photos. "We sent out one of the guys to go check out the foster family. We were in luck and they still lived there. The Colliers. They gave us these." He points to the pictures.

There's a family standing outside of a yellow shabby house. A simple blue collar family. A man and wife probably in their 40's. There's a teenage girl, identical twin boys, a red head boy scowling at the camera, and sure enough there I am, behind the red head, holding onto an old blanket.

"I knew this bastard…" I spit out.

"From what the Colliers remember you were only with them for two months."

I don't remember anything like that. I'm trying to rack my brain and nothing is coming to the front of it.

"I don't understand though." I shake my head "Why is he searching me and my family out."

"I'm not sure sir, Welch and I are looking into it further."

"See that you do." I dismiss him, after I make a mental note to call my parents later.

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Horrible bosses

From: Anastasia Steele

You were right about Hyde coming back in a foul mood. Now he wants me to work late. I made Sawyer aware of it. The bastard even made me go get him lunch. If you can't tell already I'm rolling my eyes.

Can you pick me up at 7:30?

Love you and I can't wait to see you tonight

Ana

I send back a simple e-mail back to Ana telling her I love her and will see her tonight. I really don't want her working with him alone. Thankfully Sawyer will be there with her.

I called my mother and asked her about my time in foster care. She told me before they could adopt me there was a waiting period for any family to claim me.

My mother also told me that they were a wonderful family and took great care of me.

"Do you remember another boy, red hair, his name was Jack?"

"Um…. no. Not off the top of my head. I was way too focused on you at that time. Any reason why?" She acts curiously.

"It seems like we were in the system together. He's actually Ana's boss. He doesn't sit well with me, and he's been doing a lot of research on our family." I sigh. "I might need to put extra security on you guys. So far, he hasn't done anything, besides make Ana uncomfortable. But, I rather be safe than sorry."

"I understand, listen I have to go. Let me know if you have any more questions. Your father and I would be more than happy to help."

"Thanks mom, I'll talk to you later."

Once I hang up, I try to get some work done.

 _Emphasis on the word_ try

The hours past and all I want to do is see Ana. I can't believe I lived with Hyde. And why the hell is he searching into my life.

I should just confront the bastard. I feel like there's something coming.

I planned to have him fired on Wednesday, I would like to get more on him before I do. It could take such a simple action to set someone off.

So, here I am outside of SIP waiting for my beautiful girl to come out. All of a sudden, the doors burst open and Ana is running out of the building.

I quickly get out of the car and rush to her. I take her in my arms and she's crying. "Ana, what happened?"

"Jack-"

"Fuck!"

The anger boils inside of me. I look over at Taylor who also got out of the car, I nod and he quickly runs into the building, while I try to figure out what happened.

"What did he do?" I grit out.

Suddenly, she starts to giggle. Why is she laughing?

"It's what I did to him." She's still giggling.

"Ana!" I shake her, trying to get a straight answer out of her. She stops laughing right away. "Did he touch you?"

"Only once." She says softly.

All I see is red. I can feel the vein pulsating in my head. I want to kill him. Limb by limb

"I kneed him in the balls, then Sawyer came in and pinned him against the wall. One of the guards is calling the cops."

I'm fucking furious, nobody touches my girl. I'm going to rip him to shreds. I can hear muffled shouting from inside of the building. I stand Ana up right and try to make my way into the building, when Ana stops me.

"Please, don't." She begs me.

"Get in the car, Ana!" I bark at her.

"No, don't go in there Christian." She pleads with me, her eyes now glistening with tears.

I feel out of control in the moment. I need to keep her safe and I know in this moment she won't listen to me.

Maybe she knows I will kill the guy.

The sound of sirens are approaching us and two cop cars pull up beside us.

Three officers run into the building and one comes up to Ana and I.

"What seems to be the problem here?"

"Her boss attacked her." I grit out.

"Ma'am, can you tell me what happened?" The officer asks ignoring me.

"My boss Jack Hyde cornered me in the copy room. He was saying things that he only hired me so he could, um, you know. Called me a cock tease. Then he went to say that he gave me this job and I need to show him my gratitude." She shakes her head. "That I wanted him, and then he mentioned that he was so much better than my boyfriend and I could do better. Then he touched my chest. That's when I kick him in his balls. Sawyer and a night guard ran in right after. Then I ran out here."

"Do you want to press charges?"

"Yes," Ana states firmly.

There's some yelling going on and Jack Hyde is being dragged out of the building by to officers with Sawyer and Taylor behind him.

"You're going to pay for this baby bird and your little cock-teasing girlfriend too." He snids before they put him in the back of the police cruiser.

 _Baby bird?_

"Well he's pleasant" I hear the officer mumble.

"A real delight." I charge back.

The officer whose name is Daley asks a few more questions with Ana. And I mention there is CCTV cameras all over the office, that should confirm her story. I have Sawyer digging into that now. Daley hands us his card and says if they need anything more from them, he would call.

After he leaves I make a phone call to Roach, to make sure he's fired. If he does get out I'll make sure he doesn't have a leg to stand on.

When we get back Escala I pull her into my arms and kiss her soundly. "If anything were to happen to you. I don't know what I would do. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Christian. I swear."

"I should have done something sooner."

"What could you have done?"

"Kept him away from you. Got him fired sooner. I planned to do it Wednesday. Just today I find out that he's been searching me and my family. I lived with the fucker for two months."

"What when?" She exclaims in disbelief

"Before the Grey's adopted me. I guess there was a layover period. I have no idea. I have no memory of that time."

"Why would you? You were only four."

"I remember almost everything else it seems, but that-" I shrug, "Anyways, it seems he's been kind of stalking me. I only got the reports back this afternoon. Then he does this. I don't understand what his game is." I huff.

"I don't know. How long do you think they can keep him locked up?"

"I'm not sure, but he did make a verbal threat to us in front of officers. I'm going to do everything in my power to protect you. I have guys working on it, to hopefully make a stronger case against him."

"Who's going to protect you?" She asks gently caress my face.

"I think I can take care of myself pretty well." I smirk. "Plus, I have a Taylor."

She shakes her head at me and nuzzles her face in my chest. "You have me too, Christian. I don't know what would happen if anything would happen to you."

We stand in the foyer just holding onto each other. Any number of things could've happened today. What if she didn't subdue him in time? What if Sawyer didn't get there?

 _The thought of someone hurting her… A life without Ana… I don't know if I could truly function again._

"So, I did a lot of thinking…" Ana says, pulling me out of my dark thoughts. She pulls back out of my arms, placing her hands on my waist.

"About?"

"Moving in with you…."

"Oh?" Great she's probably turning me down.

"Don't look at me like that…" She states firmly

"Like what?" I ask confused.

"Like I'm about to kill your dog." She grabs the sides of my cheeks and pulls my lips to a smile.

I guess my poker face isn't working today and I can't help but laugh at her antics.

She releases her hands from my face, "As I was saying, I thought a lot about you and my answer is yes. I will move in with you."

"You will?"

 _I can already here Ang telling me 'I told you so'_

"Yes, Mr. Grey. I will. Don't act so surprised. I just needed to process it all. And the one thing I figured was I couldn't be apart from you either. I like waking up to you in the morning. I also had a quick chat with Kate and she was totally on board and told me to go for it. I just wanted someone else to talk it out with."

I'm starting to like Miss Kavanagh just a little bit more.

"Your brother and her should be back soon, Friday I think. We have plans to hang out when she gets back, so I figured I would let you know. I will need some girl time." She smiles.

"Yeah, I don't see a problem with that…"

"I didn't think it would be…" She interrupts me with her eyebrow raised.

"I'm still a little unnerved when it comes to your safety Miss Steele. Can you blame me?"

She shakes her head, "No. I don't. But I'll be ok. Then there's always trusty old Sawyer who I'm sure you'll have watching over us like Aliens are about to attack."

"Oh. Miss Steele. What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a couple of things… after we eat." She purrs as she starts walking to the dining room. She stops suddenly, and turns around and looks at me. "Do I still have a job?"

"Of course, you do. You are fucking the _big_ boss, aren't you?" I tease.

Her lips fall into a straight line and she glares at me.

 _Did I say the wrong thing?_

Crap after what just happened I probably just did.

"Ana…." I'm cut off with Ana jumping into my arms. I end up falling back to the ground, with her body on top of mine, as she attacks my mouth with hers.

 **A/N: I have no idea if I will be able to update next week. I got a lot of things to do. I will try... but just know I don't want to make any promises. With that said I might update on the 28th. Laters**


	17. stalkers and high stake moments

**Tuesday June 13th 2011**

After I drop Ana off at work, I make my way to Flynn's office. I'm not looking forward to this, but it is what it is.

As I walk into his office, I plop myself on the couch. Flynn is looking at me, trying to get his read on how I'm feeling.

"So, what brings you in today Christian?"

"Really?" I question him.

"Really. I can see something is weighing heavily on your mind."

"There's actually a couple of things." I sigh.

"Go on…" He presses and I roll my eyes.

"Everything kind of comes back to my first four years. Yesterday, Ana was attacked by her boss, this boss seems to have it out for me, we stayed in the same foster home back in Detroit. I still don't know why he came for me or even why he went to attack Ana. Sadly, I think it would have happened even if we weren't together."

"Was she hurt?"

"No, she was able to bring him to his knees. I feel like I should've protected her better. I should've had the asshole fired as soon as I took over the company."

"Wait, you own the company your girlfriend works at?"

I give him a look that says, _'you know who I am right?'_

He shakes his head with a smile and tells me to go on.

"Ana actually handled it really well. I thought it would hit her this morning going back to work, but she was ready to go back."

"Well, that's a good thing. She was more than likely able to stop it before it could have become a traumatic situation. She seems like a pretty strong person. I know you told me she handled your past with great ease."

"She is. She blows me away everyday with her strength. She was meant for me."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I never thought I would see this day, Christian Grey head over heels and blushing."

 _Fucker!_

"I have to admit this girl has done a lot of good for you. Things I've been making you try to see for years. Especially in terms of Elena. You meet Ana and you were finally able to cut that awful woman out of your life."

"She really put Elena in a different light for me. But, I also had some help with reflecting on some of my past with Elena, that showed me that she really never helped me."

"Good. Now let's get back to Ana's boss you said you were in foster care together?"

"I have no memory of being in foster care and none of him. My team was able to dig up some pictures of my time. I even asked my mom about it, but I still can't remember."

"Christian, you were a four-year-old boy, who was traumatized. Those bad memories were at your forefront, and sadly still are. Most people couldn't tell you what happened to them at four. It was merely a blip on your mind at the time, that it didn't stick out."

"I guess. Now, it's just a matter of figuring out why he's been searching me. It's like how more complicated can things get? But, I guess it all falls back now on my birthmother. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been in foster care and wouldn't have crossed paths with Jack. I want to try to forgive her, but I don't know how." I tell him honestly.

"What has brought this on, if I may ask?"

"I think for me to do better, especially with Ana or just life I need to move past the past. I um, this will sound funny, met this lady that _really_ looked like my birth mother. She was kind and warm, and she didn't set me off in this rage. I got to thinking I think that what if my mother was like this lady. Would I be so fucked up? Then really would I have what I have now? I guess I'm almost 30 years old and it might be time for me to let go." I purge the words out. It's the first time I've said anything like this out loud.

I told Ana last night, that I want to try and to forgive my birth mother. I'm sick of the nightmares that used to haunt me, before she came into my life. And as always, my girl was nothing but supportive. She agreed that the demons that haunt me shouldn't anymore, because those people are no longer around. Ana also said that I have so many people that care about me, that my mother's mistakes, were only mistakes. That maybe she was trying, but her own demons what took her down a dark path. And that there should be no reason I have to follow.

Maybe I should just hire her instead of Flynn. I mean on top of Ang's help.

 _Think of all the money I could save._

"I think that's a great start, Christian. To give forgiveness you have to be willing to give it. Now I know we've talked about it over the years. What do you think has to happen for you to move on?"

"I don't know." I huff.

"Do you think your mother loved you?"

"No."

"Why is that?" I roll my eyes.

"I think you know the reasons."

"Yes, I do. Ok, do you love her?"

"Maybe, I did. I'm not sure. But, not really now. I get that maybe she was having her own struggles, but why not give me up, before she went down that road. Why did she let the pimp come in and abuse me and use me as an ashtray?" I can feel my temper start to rise. I quickly count in my head to ten. "I just don't understand how any mother can do that to their own kid."

"We have no idea of knowing if she was always like that, Christian. Who knows when the downfall began. I think with the forgiveness you might also need to know that she loved you the best that she could. Even the worst mother's love their child. They're a few who don't, but most do. I know you told me how you had some pleasant memories." I nod. "Those are the ones you need to remember. To think of, if and when you think of her. I know it's not easy, but that's what I think you need to do, if you want to try and forgive her."

"Sir, this just came in. It's a certified letter from Huckle Law Firms…" Andrea tells me as she hands me the yellow envelope.

"Thank you, Andrea." She leaves and I open the letter. I let out a laugh seeing who it's from. I never did read that e-mail she sent me. I even just deleted it, not worried about what it was about. All correspondence with the case were supposed to go through my dad and not to me.

 _Dearest Christian,_

 _I'm writing you today in hopes that you will remember everything that we have shared. Everything I did was for your own good. That girl is wrong for you and you needed to see it._

 _You know jail is no place for me. If you help me out, I'll forget everything. We can start a new. Side by side._

 _You want love, I can give you love my darling. Just get me out of here. There isn't anybody out there that will help me and I'm stuck with this idiot they're trying to pass off at a Public Defender. I don't think he would be able to find himself out of a paper bag._

 _He's your age and not even half as brilliant as you are._

 _The charges that they have against me are highly ridiculous. I would have never tried to hurt that girl, i just wanted to scare her. So, I'm sorry. Please let her go. She has no understanding of who you are._

 _I also promise it will be only you from now on. I can give you so much more than that little girl can._

 _Please Christian, remember how good we were together. We can take on the world together. I made you who you are. You owe me this. I will not survive in jail._

 _I love you, my sweet darling boy._

 _Elena._

I'm laughing so hard right now, I could just roll on the floor in my amusement. She definitely has some screws loose now. I pick up the letter and put it straight to the shredder. I hope she rots in prison and burns in hell. Although, hell might be too good for her.

Good riddance to her. I know my parents are making sure no lawyer comes near her, and they know lots of the judges. Elena used to be a pillar of the neighborhood. She won't have any legs to stand on after this.

I fire up my laptop and notice there's an e-mail from Ana.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Dinner plans

From: Anastasia Steele

Hey handsome,

I don't know how I can walk today, considering everytime I move, I remember the feeling of you between my legs ;)

Anyways, I was just e-mailing you to tell you that Ethan would be more than happy to meet us out tonight. I told him we can meet him at the apartment since I have some things I want to bring over tonight. I told him six, does that work for you?

By the way I love you.

Ana. xx

* * *

To: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Dinner Plans

From: Christian Grey

Hey beautiful,

I'm very pleased with myself, that I have caused you such an ache, that it makes you remember where I was and only me ;) I would like to repeat the performance for you again tonight, and the next and so on.

Six works just fine for tonight. I can pick you up at five-thirty?

I also have to tell you that Elena sent me a letter threw her lawyer, begging me to help her. She's really hurting for someone to help her. There's nobody around, I don't even think in all fifty states that will help her now.

The letter has now made friends with my shredder. I thought you should know.

I love you too.

Christian Grey

Head over heels CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

* * *

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Dinner Plans and old hags

From: Anastasia Steele

Thank you for telling me about Elena. I hope she just pleads out, I would hate for us to have to deal with any court proceedings. Especially, you.

I'll see you tonight.

Love,

Ana x

* * *

I pick Ana up at work, and have Sawyer drive to the restaurant where we will be having dinner with Ethan. We are meeting him at Ana's _old_ apartment, and Ana can grab some more of her stuff. This weekend we will get the rest of her belongings and she will officially be moved in. I couldn't be happier than a kid on Christmas.

As we pull up to the apartment, my phone rings and its Ros, so I have to take it. Ana signals at me that she will be right back and heads up the stairs to her apartment.

Once I hang up the phone with Ros and I look at my watch and its been five minutes. Why can't she just grab him and we can go.

Where the hell is she?

" _You need to go check on her." Ang's voice rings through the car. "Now!" she says urgently._

My heart starts beating out of my chest as I get out of the car. Taylor notices my quick escape and is on my heels as I run to the apartment building.

When I get to her the door is open and I hear yelling. I'm in shock and see Jose with his hands-on Ana's forearms, shaking her. Ana is struggling to get out of his hold and telling him to let go of her.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I yell as I push Jose to the ground. I pull Ana to me and cradle her in my arms.

 _Where the hell was the guy that I had watching him at?_

Jose falls to the ground flat on his ass, "she needs to get away from you. You're only going to hurt her."

"It looked like here, you were the one hurting her." I bite out.

"She needs to see logic." He starts to stand up and Taylor holds him back. "She would've been mine, Grey. Then you came along. "Jose is seething.

"You think my pussy was made out of gold or diamonds or something." she murmurs and rolls her eyes.

I can't help but crack a laugh. "What did you say?"

She looks up at me, biting her lip. "I mean..." She shrugs, "Two days in a row this has happened. Something has to be attracting the crazies. And I don't think it's my eyes."

I laugh, and kiss her. I'm amazed by her humor in this moment.

"He's no good for you Ana." Jose shouts again, pulling us out of our little bubble.

"What do you know about being good enough for me?" Ana scoffs. "I don't know what is going on with you Jose, but you need help."

"You're going to need the help, when he beats you black and blue, then destroys the rest of your spirit." Jose is trying to struggle out of Taylor's arms, but failing miserably and just tiring himself out.

"What's going on here?" Another voice rings through the apartment. Both Ana and I look over and see Ethan standing there.

Ana reaches in her pocket and takes out her phone. "Ethan, call the cops then my dad and tell him Jose is here." She tosses her phone to Ethan who catches it.

"Sure…" he says. "Did he break in?"

"He was standing at my door, kicked the door in, then he tried to attack me." She tells Ethan, he nods his head and makes the calls.

"You don't know him Ana," the fucker is still trying, "There was this girl, she told me all about him and his ways. He used to hit her for his own six sexual pleasure. Then he just threw her away. You are so much more than that. We could be together, I can make you so much happier, you'll be so much more than a side piece."

"Oh, shut the fuck up Jose!" Ana snaps.

The fucker looks shocked by her outburst.

"For one, I know everything about Christian! He's told me everything and what we do together -alone- is our business and our business alone. This girl you talked to was likely more off the rails than as you are. I never gave you any indication that I liked you more than a friend. But, I guess people mistake my kindness for lust or some shit." My girl is pissed, and seeing her like this turns me on.

 _Ok, Grey, stop thinking with your dick right now._

"You stalked me and took inappropriate pictures of me in my own home. I actually hate you Jose." She spits out and I see him flinch. His body sags in Taylor's arms.

"All I wanted was a chance."

"Well, you did a piss poor chance of trying to show me anything. You're disgusting, I can only hope you can get some help. Right now, I feel bad for your father. What did you do sneak out?"

Jose huffs, "I'm a grown man and I can do as I please. I don't have to listen to _daddy_."

"Well, you should've because the cops are on their way." I tell him. "You're not supposed to be anywhere near Anastasia!"

"Whatever, I'll be out in no time. Then I'll take great pride in telling everyone about how you like the kink and all the girls you abused for a cheap thrill." He smiles like a crazy person at me, thinking he's one up me.

"What proof do you have? Some girls word that is now locked up in a mental institution?"

The smile falls from his face and I know that he only has her word for it. I can't help but wonder when they talked.

Two officers walk in and one of them is Daley, from yesterday.

"Well, I see we meet again, Miss Steele, Mr. Grey." He says politely as he watches Jose try getting out of Taylor's arms, by trying to kick him.

The second officer helps Taylor and puts Jose in handcuffs.

"What happened today?" Daley asks.

"Jose was waiting at my door. I don't know how he knew I was coming here, since I haven't been here in weeks, but he was. He grabbed my arm then kicked the door open." Ana points to the door and the wood splinters are noticeable from the door frame. "He dragged me in here and first pushed me against the wall, then started yelling and screaming at me, then he was shaking me, that's when Christian and Taylor came up."

"He is also in violation of his restraining order." I inform Daley.

"Alright, Harrison, take him away." The officer takes Jose out of the apartment while Taylor follows behind. Jose screams Ana's name all the way out and down the hall.

"It's look like they made need to invent some crazy repellent for you Miss Steele." Daley guffaws.

"That they do…" She smiles.

"Ana?" Ethan comes over to us. "Your dad wants to talk to the officer…"

Daley respectively takes the phone. "Hello?" He answers and walks away from the three of us.

"So, why don't we go out another day…" Ethan starts.

"I think that would be best…"

"I'm sorry, Ethan. This has been one hell of a week."

"I can tell. It's ok, none of this is your fault. I wish I got here sooner." He tells her

"Alright, thank you sir." Daley comes back over once he hangs up the phone. "Your father has informed me that he's been stalking you. He gave the phone to one of the officers in Monsonato, that are working a case there. It seems the police were called to the boys father's house, and Mr. Rodriguez appears to have been drugged."

Ana gasps, "Is he ok?"

"He seems to be fine. They think it was something just to make him sleep. However, there seems to be another person in the house, who was also knocked out with a blow to the head. He's ok too, he's the one that called the police. So, he will also be facing charges for that as well."

We walk out of the apartment and once outside we see Jose in the back of the police cruiser glaring at us.

The other officer, Harrison, walks over to Daley. "Sir, I found this on his person." He holds up a baggy that is holding a large needle inside. "It appears to be a horse tranquilizer. He admitted that he was going to use it on the lady."

I pull Ana to me, who turns white as a ghost.

"I don't get how he knew I would be here…"

"I'm not sure ma'am. You have my card, if anything comes up. Take care. I hope this will be the last time I have to see you." He smiles.

"I hope so too." She sighs.

We stay and wait for them to take Jose away. Ethan says his goodbyes, giving Ana a hug and telling her to call if she needs anything. He was going to stay with another friend for the night.

"Taylor, I want you to find out everything you can about what happened today. And what happened with Reed, and if he can figure out what happened and how Jose got the upper hand on him."

"Yes, sir."

We get back into the car, and Ana calls her father to tell him she is alright. Once she hangs up she rests her head on my shoulder.

Did I let her down today? I shouldn't have taken that phone call. I should've gone up with her. Then Jose wouldn't have gotten his hands on her.

I look down at Ana, who is quietly playing with the buttons on my shirt.

"You ok?" I whisper to her, kissing the top of her head.

She nods her head, "I'm fine." She looks up at me and gives me a tight smile.

"You sure?"

"I really am. I mean part of me wants to cry, then another part of me says I would be wasting my time. Another part of me doesn't understand why twice, by two different people, wanted to hurt me. It's like what did I do to them, that made them want to harm me?" She shakes her head again, resting it on my shoulder and wraps her arm around me.

"I should've protected you better, I feel like I let you down."

She sits up and looks at me, gently touching my face. "You do protect me, you came up shortly after Jose got me inside. All you can do is try." She sighs. "I think we need a vacation." She smiles and kisses me on the lips.

"I can agree to that. Maybe me and you can run away somewhere for the weekend?"

"That sounds lovely."

"I'll set something up." I kiss the top of her head.

Once we get back to Escala and into our bedroom, I look her over head to toe. I roll up her sleeves on her blouse and notice bruising on her arm.

My heart plummets again. Seeing this, it's all too real. He was able to hurt her, that bastard put his hands on her.

Am I any better. I mean, I hurt her once too.

"I can't believe he did this to you…" I say as I gently brush her arms.

"Me either. Hopefully, jail will make him see his errors." She rolls her eyes and huffs. "I wonder how many more nut heads our out there for us…" She sighs.

I pull her into my arms and hold her tight. If something would have happened to her today I don't know what I would have done. I need to take life by the horns.

"God, Ana. I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"All I want to do is keep you safe, and I have failed over and over again." I sigh as I kiss her hard and then step away to look at her.

She's so beautiful and strong. She keeps showing over and over again, that she loves me.

So, now I'm going to take a big chance. And hope she wants me...forever

I take her hands in mine "I love you. I don't know if I have all the right words to tell you just how much. Since we've been together I watched three times as your life was at risk, I watched as there was a chance that we might never be together again." Taking a deep breath, I prepare myself for the next words. "I want you to be in my life forever. You're my life and my everything. I want you to marry me Ana?"

"Wha-at? Christian, I just agreed to move in with you.. I mean marriage. That's a huge leap."

"I know… but I know the feeling of you not being a part of my life."

God I remember it well, the day she walked out.

"What are you talking about? I've always been here." She says confused.

"I watched the person who I thought I could trust pull a gun out on you… then today I watched as someone you used to trust try to harm you-yesterday I let another bastard from my past and your boss assault you. You should be running from the hills from me. Screaming at best. But, I know I can never let you go, Ana. I love you."

"You're just doing this because you're scared."

"I'm not! I happen to know very well what I want. And that is you Anastasia! I love you."

"Christian!" she sighs, "This is-"

"I know this isn't some hearts and flowers proposal, that it's kind of sudden. I don't even have the ring yet, it's being worked on as we speak. Also, this really wasn't how I wanted to ask, I had a grand idea. But I want to marry you Ana. I'm starting to see life's too short and I want you in mine forever…as my wife, my soul mate. So, Ana, will you marry me?" I plead. Putting my heart out on the line.

She's looking at me intently, searching my face, I think searching for an answer. She approaches me and puts her hands on my face. She first gives me a gentle kiss, pauses, before pushing her body flesh to mine as she kisses me hard. My arms warp behind her, If I could pull her closer I would and make us one person.

Ana breaks away from the kiss, still looking at me, her nose touching mine. "Yes!"

 **A/N: Fair warning I've hit a bit of a writers block after chapter 19- I have how I want to end it done:) but I'm struggling on where to go- please just bare with me...**

 **Also I have a new story on Word Press called the Boy is Mine - Christian and Ana are actors and Christian's 'past' relationship becomes an issue (no cheating and hea) I will not be putting it on FF**

 **diamondchildblog dot wordpress dot com /2017/ 02 /16 / the-boy-is-mine / replace the dot with a . and get rid of the spaces**


	18. Engagments and upcoming birthdays

**A/N: All mistakes are mine!**

 **Wednesday June 15th 2011**

"Do you know the only down fall of asking to marry you yesterday was?"

"What?" She says as she lays with her body on top of my mine. I'm still inside of her, from our morning celebration.

"That we can't skip work today or even the rest of the week to stay in bed and enjoy our engagement." I kiss her softly and push back her hair.

"Well, we have all weekend." She grins.

"Yes, just you and me. Locked inside my New York penthouse."

She squeals, "I've never been to New York. I'm so excited."

"Good, I would do anything to see you smile." I lift her hand and kiss her left ring finger. "I should have the ring done by this weekend."

"When did you do that? Shop for a ring?" She asks curiously.

"Monday. After we were on _the Grace_ I knew I wanted to make you my wife. I knew I wanted you and only you for the rest of my life. But, Sunday for me was when I knew I was ready to ask you. I started planning what I was gonna do. Yesterday, just happened…"

She kisses me lightly on the lips. "It was perfect to me." She brushes her hands in my hair.

I have something else up my sleeve for when I get the ring in.

We both somehow get out of bed and make our way to the shower and get ready to start the day.

I called Ray last night to ask his permission. I have to say I was surprised how well he took it.

" _Hello?" Ray's gruff voice answers the phone._

" _Mr. Steele, this is Christian Grey." I'm quite nervous this can end on a high note, or me thirty feet in the ground._

" _Is everything ok with Annie? I've tried calling her back and she hasn't answered."_

" _Yes, everything is fine." I smile and look up at Ana, who is playing with her fingers in her lap and biting her lip. "You raised a very brave girl." Ana's cheeks redden._

" _Good, I'm glad to hear it. I can't believe what Jose did. Never in my wildest dreams did I think that he would try anything like what he did. The stalking and now- I'll see to it myself he gets what he deserves." Ray grunts._

 _Maybe this isn't a good time._

" _I'll be seeing to it as well. I'm sorry also for not going with her. If I had known Jose had left his father's I would've gone up with her. Or had one of my CPO's with her…" I say regrettably._

 _Ana moves to me and curls in my lap. She rests her head on my shoulder, her hair still wet from our shower._

" _You had no way of knowing son. She's safe and that's all that matters. Is Ana around? I would like to talk to her."_

" _Yeah, she's right here. Actually, sir. There was something I wanted to ask you, before I hand over the phone."_

 _He's quiet and the only sound I hear is his breathing. I don't know how long I'm waiting before he responds again. "Yes?"_

" _I was hoping that I could have your permission to marry Ana. I know it's soon, but I love her, she's my whole world. I think we're meant to be-"_

" _Alright- slow down son." He chuckles. "I could tell the first time I met you, that you were head over heels with my Annie. And the way she goes on and on about you, I know she feels the same way to. Let me talk to her first, then I'll give you my answer."_

" _Yes, sir." I put my hand over the speaker. "He wants to talk to you first." She takes the phone from me and stands up. She walks to the corner of the room, and I patiently wait and try to give her, her privacy._

 _I'm actually quite nervous. What if he says no. Tells her to run as far as she can from me._

 _No, he wouldn't do that, he seems to like me._

 _I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a giggle that escapes Ana's throat. "Yes, daddy. I do."_

 _She walks back over to me and sits back in my lap. She smiles at me, and gently touches my face. "I'm very happy…. Uh-huh… I promise… I love you too, dad." She removes my phone from her ear and hands it back to you. "He wants to talk to you again." She grins._

 _Well, this is good. She's smiling._

" _Yes, sir?"_

" _Drop the sir crap." He snaps with a small chuckle. "You have my permission to marry my daughter. All I ask is that you treat her well. I don't care how much money you have. I'm military trained and have learned to hide the bodies." He says sternly._

" _I understand, Mr. Steele."_

" _Call me Ray, son."_

 _X-X-X-X-X-X_

I'm sitting at my desk, trying to get everything in order for my lunch meeting. My head is way in the clouds today, and I can't think of anything else, besides Ana becoming my wife.

"Well, young man, you don't waste any time, do you?" Ang appears standing in front of my desk, with a bright smile on her face.

"No, why wait? She's it for me." I beam.

"Oh, I'm aware. You two have had quite the week, haven't you?"

"I'll say. Thanks for yesterday. I don't know what would have happened if I waited any longer."

 _What if Ang didn't tell me? What if he took advantage of her while I just waited around. I suck at this whole protecting thing_

"Stop. That lady of yours would have taken care of herself." She smiles. "She took that bozo of a boss down. You can't get so worked up on the what if's."

"I know, I just don't know what I would do if I lost her."

"Well, you didn't. You need to remember that." Ang says firmly.

"Do you think you could warn me now if there's anymore crazy people jumping out of bushes?"

Ang just shakes her head at me and smiles. "I think all the nuts have already shown themselves."

"You sure about that?"

She only shrugs at me, before she plops down in a chair. "So, you got the girl, how's everything else coming?"

"It's going. I'm trying. Flynn thinks since I'm really seeing how others love and care for me, that I will start seeing that maybe my mother did love me or at least tried. Maybe, in that I can find some sort of forgiveness. I'm just having a hard time of letting go."

"You'll get there. All anger does is eat you alive." Ang reminds me.

"Yes, I know."

"You don't want to hold on to that. One day you'll have kids and you don't want to transfer this to them."

"Kids?" I gulp, "I wouldn't make a good father." I protest

Ang shakes her head, almost like she's disgusted. "And why is that? Because of your past, right?"

I just shrug. "I just never thought of having kids. I mean yeah, sure maybe one day with Ana. But, way down the road. I really want my time with her first."

"Have you talked to her about this?" Ang questions.

"No. It hasn't really come up." I shrug. It's not something she's mentioned, so why bring it up?

"Do you think she wants kids?"

"I'm sure she does… but she's still young. And we have time, before we really need to think about it you know." I say nervously and I almost feel like I'm on trial.

"Things happen Christian."

"Can we not, please." I wave her off. I really don't want to talk about this yet. I have enough of the other shit on my plate.

"Well, make sure you talk about it before you get married."

"Yes, mom." I mumble. I purse my lips realizing what I just said. I look at Ang and she didn't seem to notice.

 _I can't believe I just called her mom. I don't even think I meant for it to be sarcastic._

"I need to dash, son."

 _She does call me_ son _a lot._

"I have a date with a Kennedy." She grins

"Oh, which one?"

"I can't share that. I signed an NDA. Toddles." with a puff of smoke she's gone.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Crazy people

From: Anastasia Steele

Detective Clark just left my office. I have a good feeling Hyde should be locked away for a long while. I believe he is headed over your way to talk to you.

Before Clark came, I also was pulled into a meeting with Roach and they are offering me Hyde's job. Did you have something to do with that? I don't think you did, he mentioned something about Hyde praising my work. But I feel like I have to ask. I mean I've only been at this job for a couple weeks. Also, he said it would be fine that I have Monday off. I think he was regretful what happened last Monday. He even asked if I needed more time and I told him no.

And yes Christian, I am fine.

And also, your very hyper sister called and mentioned a certain someone's birthday. I have to say I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me. She also said something about wanting to throw you a party on Saturday. I didn't tell her that we might be in New York… so I'll let you handle that.

So, old man what can I get you for your birthday?

Perhaps some new batteries for your hearing aids?

Your soon to be wife-

Anastasia Steele (soon to be Grey) x

* * *

 _Anastasia Grey! That does have a very nice ring to it._

I can't help but also chuckle at her e-mail rambling.

* * *

To: Anastasia Steele

Subject: I'm crazy about you

From: Christian Grey

Don't mock the elderly, young lady and batteries are always useful.

I'm sure I can find a couple _things_ , besides hearing aids, in a certain room, that need some extra batteries, especially with this upcoming weekend.

I've never been one to celebrate my birthday. Although this year might be different with you by my side.

Alone.

In New York.

Naked.

It might be the best gift you could give me.

I'll talk to my sister, maybe we can do something Friday. I mean we do have to announce our engagement to my family. I really can't wait to make you my Mrs. Grey.

Also, I have nothing to do with your promotion. That was all on your own, baby. I've very proud of you. I guess we have two things to celebrate at dinner tonight.

Christian Grey

Future Husband and CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

* * *

"Mr. Grey, there's a Detective Clark here to see you."

"Send him in."

Detective Clark greets me with a handshake and he sits down in a chair in front of my desk. I move to sit in front of him.

"Mr. Grey, as you know Jack Hyde is in our custody. Since he made a threat to you and your girlfriend in front of officers we were able to get a search warrant out and search his apartment. We found a lot of things that pertain to you. It seems like Hyde wanting you dead."

"What?" I say shocked. I knew he hated me, but he wanted me dead?

"We found plans in his apartment that involve him tampering with your helicopter. Also, he had laid out plans to kidnap Anastasia Steele to ask for a ransom. It's my understanding also that you own SIP?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, he had hours of video tape of him sexual assaulting at least ten women. We believe one to be an Elizabeth Morgan. She has been brought down for questioning. It seems like he had some blackmail material on the girl and maybe had plans to use her in his schemes. We don't know yet how far her connections go, or if she was already working with him. Hopefully, we will find that out today. Did you have a history with Hyde? Reasons why he would come after you?"

"I found the other day that we were in the same foster care as children. Other than that, I have no idea. I only met him once before he was arrested with my girlfriend, last Friday, at Fifty's. I had a feeling he might have done something with his old assistants, but my team could never find anything."

"You wouldn't happen to have the names of those ladies, would you?"

"I believe I can get a hold of them for you." I tell him. "We tried talking to them once and they wouldn't say why they didn't want to stay with the company."

"From what we could find he was using those tapes as blackmail. My guess would to be to upload them up to porn sites or use with potential employers. We also found this…" he pulls out a paper from his folder and hand it to me. "This is what we found with the stuff he had on you, would this mean anything to you?"

I look at paper, and it's a picture of a cartoon baby bird, that oddly looks familiar, and it has a noose around its neck and the eyes x'd out. Written on top it says _'Baby bird must pay.'_

"He called me baby bird when I was arrested…" I mumble.

Then like a flash I remember Mrs. Collier calling me baby bird, she used to read to me every night that Dr. Seuss book, _Are you my Mother?_

I hand Detective Clark back the paper. I feel a headache coming on.

"In light of this new information, we have been able to press extra charges against him, including, conspiracy to commit murder. I had already talked to Miss Steele this morning, which I'm sure you're aware of." I nod. 'I was also given the video of the incident on Monday."

Detective Clark and I talk a little longer and he gives me his card in case I remember anything else. More than likely Ana and I will have to appear in court when it's time. All I know, I'm glad right now he's behind bars and his bail was revoked.

He leaves and I remember that I need to call Mia.

" _Christian-" Mia answers._

"Mia. Ana says that you called her today about my birthday…"

" _Oh, you old scrooge I can't believe you didn't tell her."_

"You know how I feel about my birthday Mia." I sigh, "She mentioned you trying to throw a party on Saturday…"

" _Oh, I have everything set up.. I have the caters, guest list…" She starts to ramble on._

"Mia-" I say sternly cutting her off. "Shouldn't you have asked me before you did all this? What if I have other plans?"

" _Pfft. Work doesn't count as plans and plus Ana would have made you come. I was thinking seven-"_

"Mia, damnit. Stop. Ana and I already have plans to go to New York this weekend."

" _What? Can't you go another day?" she whines._

"No, Mia, I can't. Listen, why don't you move it to Friday night? Would that work?"

 _She huffs, "Fine."_

"Good and if you need any help with changing anything, let me know."

" _Alright, I should just be thankful you'll show up."_

"Yes, you should." I say deadpan

 _That cause her to laugh, "Love ya, bro."_

"Love you too, Mimi."

I hang up the phone and call Ray letting him know of the party of Friday and tell him that we will be announcing our engagement then. I figured Ana and I could go in Charlie Tango to pick him up. I let him know he could stay at my penthouse, however Ana and I would be leaving on a Red eye flight to New York. I figured we could sleep on the jet. I want to spend as much time as we can in New York.

* * *

To: Christian Grey

Subject: Your future monster in law

From: Anastasia Steele

I just got off the phone with my mother. The first thing she asked if I was pregnant. She doesn't understand why we have to get married so soon. But, I think she finally relented and says she's happy for us.

However, who knows with her. I hope your parents take the news better than mine.

Anyways, I thought you should know. I need to try to get some work done. Claire thinks I'm high or something, because I can't stop smiling.

I'm going out for lunch, I'm taking Sawyer with me. I also need to find the man who has everything a gift.

If not hearing aid batteries, would a cane do-a walking cane-mind you. (I think we have enough toys)

Love you

Ana

* * *

To: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Monster in laws- not mine

From: Christian Grey

I don't know what I'm going to do with that smart mouth of yours Miss Steele. But, I for one would love to put you over my knee for it. As for a birthday present, you naked is always a good gift. My favorite really.

My parents will be over the moon about our impending nuptials, especially my mother. You have to remember my whole family thought I was gay.

Love you too, see you in a couple hours.

P.S. Take off your panties before I come to get you and give them to me. I have a plan.

Christian Grey

Keeper of your panties CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc

* * *

 **Thursday June 16th 2011**

Last night we went to dinner at the Mile High Club, to celebrate our engagement and her promotion. She actually did what I asked and gave me her panties as soon as she got in the car.

I spent the whole dinner not touching her and driving her crazy. Ana was more than annoyed with me, by the time we got into the elevators. I finger fucked her in the back of the elevator and telling her not to come, didn't help either.

By the time, we got home she was so wound up, she took control of the situation, dropping to her knees in the foyer, whipping me out, and sucked on my dick. Right before I was about to come, she stopped and walked away.

My little minx thought she could get away with that. I chased her down the hallway, picking her up in my arms, over my shoulder, and into our room. Where I proceeded to fuck her for hours.

Now this evening, I'm taking her to a place in which I hope that could be our future home.

"Who are we visiting?" Ana asks as I enter a code in the call box and the steel iron gates open.

"It's an idea." I drive up the long driveway and pull in front of a Mediterranean-style house. I was made aware yesterday by my realtor that his came on the market a few days ago. Once I saw the specs and the picture I knew this was the house I wanted to share with Ana.

I help her out of the car and we walk into the house. "I want you to keep an open mind."

"I think my mind is pretty open, Grey. I do date you." She smiles at me.

"This is very true. Let's go. I think you'll like it."

Olga Kelly walks over to us to greet us, "Mr. Grey." she puts out her hand to shake.

"Miss Kelly," I shake her hand politely and she turns to Ana.

"Olga Kelly," she announces herself to Ana

"Ana Steele." She greets and starts to admire the empty house. The walls are a disgusting yellow color and the floors are hardwood, with tones of scuff marks, looking like someone used it as a roller rink.

The place is drab and in desperate need of a face lift. I really just want to tear it down and start over again. But, it all depends on what Ana thinks, and I know the one way to sell her on the house. The view.

I take her hand and lead her out the French doors to a large stone terrace. The sun is setting beyond Olympic National Park. The orange, pinks and purples in the sky are reflecting off the water from the Sound. I watch Ana as she absorbs the view. I can already tell she's in love with it.

I always wanted a place here but, I never needed a reason for a home.

Now I do.

"You brought me here to admire the view?" She turns to look at me.

"In a way. What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." She answers looking back out to the Sound.

"How would you like to live here for the rest of your life?"

She whips her head back to me that I would think she just got whiplash. Her mouth drops open and I take my finger to snap it shut.

"I've always wanted to live on the coast. I sail up and down the Sound and would think what it would be like to live out here. This place hasn't been on the market long. I want to buy it-for us."

She's just standing there blinking at me. I can see her mind overthinking everything. "Only of course if you like it. If not, we can look elsewhere." I tell her.

Ana finally shakes her head and a wide smile crosses her face. She squeals and jumps in my arms, kissing me soundly.

"I love it Christian. Can we look around?"

"Sure." I take her hand and walk back inside. Miss Kelly gives us the tour of the twelve thousand square foot house that sits on six acres of land. After showing us what the house has to offer us, we walk back outside to see the meadow.

Ana's face lights up like Christmas morning. But once Miss Kelly starts talking about horses, I can tell she looks terrified by the thought.

Once we are done with the tour I take Ana back out to the terrace with the lights are now twinkling from the towns on the peninsula.

"Are you going to buy it?" She asks me.

" _We're_ going to buy it. It's going to be ours."

She smiles brightly at me, "I couldn't picture a better place to grow old with you." We're both silent a little longer, enjoy the view, enjoying each other. My arm around her shoulder, my hand rubbing up and down her arm.

"Do you want kids?" I blurt out.

"One day. I mean we do have a house to fill now." She smiles at me.

My eyes widen, it's six bedrooms, that's a lot of kids. She giggles at me, "At least two."

I can do two… I think.

"I was an only child, it was lonely and I wouldn't want that for our child." She adds.

 _Our child…_

"Do you want kids?" She returns the question

"It's something I never thought about before, until recently. I'm not really sure if I could be a father." I tell her and her face drops. "However, with you I think I'm capable of anything. I think I just want to wait a bit."

I hear her sigh in relief, "Yes, I'm not in a big hurry either. But one day. A little boy that looks like you." She bops me on the nose. "I also think you'll make an amazing father. You show me everyday how big your heart is. You have a lot of love to give Christian Grey."

 **A/N: I only have one- pre written chapter left! Like I mentioned before I won't be doing the wedding or honeymoon. I'll mention it, but that's all. I'm so stuck on the next thing to happen if rather or not to create new drama that's if I can get over the writer's block, if I can't I might move ahead further to get closer to the ending, fair warning now**


	19. birthday parties and new york new york

**all mistakes are mine:)**

 **Friday June 17th 2011**

"You ready?" I turn to Ana and ask her as we stand outside my parents' house.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She looks incredibly sexy in her tight red dress. It shows off every curve and accentuates her breast perfectly.

She's absolutely stunning and all mine.

I open the door to my childhood and my dad is already standing there waiting for us.

"Happy birthday, son." My dad pulls me into a brief hug. I'm surprised by his affection. It's been a long time since he hugged me. Maybe the last time I felt his arms around me like that was when I was ten, I couldn't even tell you the reason for his hug was then, but in this moment, it's a welcomed change.

"Um.. Thanks Dad." I pat his back, then he moves to hug Ana.

"Ana, it's lovely to see you too. Come everyone is waiting for you." He ushers us into the living room.

I'm thankful to see that Mia didn't go overboard with the guest list, she kept it simple to the people that I actually do like.

Kate and Elliot are cuddled together on the couch, you can tell they both caught the sun from their week in Barbados. Kate notices Ana and leaves Elliot's hold and runs to her, embracing her in a hug.

"Ana, I've missed you so much. I can't believe what Jose did…"

Ana huffs, "Believe it. It's been a crazy week." Ana looks up me and smiles, "but it has a happy ending."

Kate glances at Ana curiously, while I grin wildly at Ana.

"Hmm…" Kate looks between the two of us, and decides to move on, not pressing why we're smiling goofily at each other. "Well, we need to get together soon. We have A LOT to talk about."

"I know. We can meet up after Christian and I get back from New York. Maybe Tuesday after work?" She offers.

"You're going to New York?" Kate gleams, genuinely excited for her friend.

"I think we've earned ourselves a vacation." I chime in.

"That would be the understatement of the year, bro." Elliot finally joins us, putting in his two cents.

Everyone else also starts to gather around us, once they notice our arrival. Mac, Claude, Flynn, Rhain, Ros, Gwen, Ray and Ethan are all in attendance. Thankfully, not a single one Mia's snooty, money grabbing friends or any brown-nosing associates.

"Daddy!" Ana goes to her dad and wraps her arms around him. "You came?"

"Your guy sent for me. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Ray kisses Ana's forehead and goes to shake my hand.

"Miss what?" Mia chimes in curiously.

I pull Ana back to me, putting my hand around her waist.

"I have an announcement to make. First I want to thank everyone for coming out today to I guess celebrate my birthday. But, I also have something a lot better to celebrate today." I smile down at Ana, who is now blushing from all the attention. "This wonderful, beautiful woman- Miss Anastasia Rose Steele- has consented to be my wife."

There's gasps, cheers and then a round of applause. Everyone is voicing their congratulations, as I grasp Ana's chin between my fingers, kissing her lightly.

"You'll soon be mine. To have and to hold."

"And you'll be all mine, Mr. Grey."

My mom comes up to us, breaking the moment between us. It might be a good thing, because I really want to take her to my bedroom and have my way with her.

"Welcome to the family, sweetheart." My mom gushes before pulling Ana into a hug. "The change in Christian…I've never seen him so happy. I'm so thankful for you coming into his life." I fight the urge to roll my eyes, even if what she is saying is true.

My mom then turns to me and hugs me tightly. For a second I freeze, then relax welcoming the embrace. This is a lot warmer than what my dad gave me earlier. I can only phrase this as a mother's hug.

 _This is the woman that I owe my life too. She's deserves this, and the lost four-year-old in me, deserves it too._

My mom pulls away and gently touches my face. "You've made me so proud."

I can't say anything, but nod my head at her. Out of the corner of my eye, Mia is hugging Ana. She then grabs her left hand, and see's the ringless finger. "Where's the ring?" Mia exclaims loudly, causes everyone to look at her.

"It's not ready yet." I grit out.

"You proposed without a ring?" Mia asks, like it's the worst thing in the world to do.

"Mia!" my mother exclaims.

"His proposal was just perfect, Mia. He didn't need a ring to do it." Ana smiles up at me. I can tell it really genuine and she really means it.

It makes me feel a little better, knowing she's ok with my hurried proposal. I really still should've given her a proper proposal, which I plan to do in New York. _If_ we ever find ourselves out of the penthouse.

"I'm so happy for you guys." Mia wraps her arms around me. "When will you get married? Have you set a date?" I roll my eyes. I don't know who is more eager for us to get married, me or Mia.

I shake my head exasperated. "No, Ana and I still need to discuss all that."

"I hope you have a big wedding-here-" She claps her hands and bounces up and down.

"We'll probably just skip New York and go to Vegas tomorrow" I sneer. Is she always this fucking hyper?

My attention is moved away from Mia when I hear Ana giggle. Kate has pulled her into a hug.

"I can't believe you're getting married. I leave for a couple weeks and when I get back your engaged. Ahh!" Kate squeals.

"Does that mean you'll be my maid of honor?"

I can't hear the answer because Elliot has pulled me into a bear hug.

 _Was my family always this touchy feely?_

"Way to go, bro. You snagged yourself a good one."

 _Don't I know it._

"Thank Lelliot."

Gretchen comes around and hands everyone a champagne flute. My dad clears his throat, grabbing the rooms attention. "I would like to propose a toast to Ana and Christian. I wish you many years of happiness together. To the happy couple." He raises his glass. "Welcome to the family, Ana."

Everyone clinks their glasses, and I pull Ana to me and kiss the top of her head.

After dinner, has been served, the guest gather into the living area. I take Ana's hand and lead her outback to the garden.

"It's so beautiful out here." She tells me as she wraps her arm around my waist.

"That it is." I reply, not taking my eyes off of her.

She glances up at me and blushes, before resting her head on my shoulder. "You sure know how to make a girl swoon, Mr. Grey."

"So, I was thinking of what Mia said. How would you like to get married here?"

"Here?" Her head pops up and looks around the garden, I see a small smile form on her face. "You think your mom would be ok with that?"

"You're kidding, right? You have met her, haven't you? She would be over the moon." Ana giggles. "I'm sure she's already been on the phone with a wedding planner."

"I think it would be perfect. I don't want an over the top wedding. Something simple, family and friends."

"I can definitely agree to that."

I don't need a whole bunch of people on my wedding day that I don't know. I want the day to be whatever she wants, and about her. I want to give her everything she's ever dreamed of and that begins with the wedding of her dreams.

"We're getting married." She squeals, and wraps her arms around me. I pull her into a kiss, before taking her down to the boathouse for a 'tour.'

X-X-X-X-X

"Christian, can I talk to you for a minute in my office?" My dad asks as we are all gathered back in the living room talking. Ana and I just got back from the boathouse and the only that noticed our absence was Elliot. Thankfully, he remembered his filter and didn't announce it to everyone.

"Sure." I give Ana a kiss on the cheek before following my dad into his office.

My dad gestures to one of the chairs in front of his desk and I take a seat, wondering what in the hell he wants to talk about.

"I wanted to talk to you about helping you with a prenuptial agreement. "

"Excuse me, _what_?"

 _Did he really just say that?_

"You're a very rich and powerful man, Christian. It's to protect you." He urges.

I scoff, "You want me to come up with an agreement that basically says I don't think this marriage will work?"

"That's not what they mean, Christian."

"That's pretty much what they are in my eyes. She's not some gold-digger dad. Plus, if she ended up leaving, she might as well take everything. Because, there would be nothing left of me?"

Ana is my life and my future. If I don't have her in my life, I don't know what I would do. I would go back to being nothing but a cold-hearted individual. Shit, I wouldn't even have my heart anymore if Ana left. It's hers. It's always been hers.

My dad sighs, and leans back against his desk. "Son, I can only hope your marriage last forever. That's all I could hope for you. However, things happen, sometimes feelings change. You've only known her for a month."

"And in that month, she's done more good for me than anyone else ever could. I never believed or wanted love until she came into my life. So, no, there will not be any prenup. I'm in and it's going to be forever." I state firmly before I rise from my chair. I make a move to leave and I can feel my anger flaring.

"Christian," my dad calls out. I turn to around to look at him

"I'm just trying to protect you. And maybe I'm wearing my lawyer hat, instead of my dad hat. Please don't take this as I'm not happy for you. Ana is a terrific girl and you're right she has done a lot of good. So if you're happy and positive with what you're doing, then I'm on broad."

"Thank you." I say clipped. I look at my watch and notice it's after ten. "It's late. Ana and I have to get to the airport."

Without another word, I walk back to my girl. She's talking with Ray and Kate and for a second I just watch her. She throws her head back laughing at something Kate said.

She looks so carefree and happy in this moment, and I like to think I'm a big part of the reason why. Her dad catches me looking and comes over to me.

"I don't think she's ever been this happy." He starts to tell me. "Well, maybe when she was six and got her first bike." He chuckles.

"It's good to know I'm up there with a child's first bike." I gleam.

"You make her happy and that's what's most important to me. Take care of her."

"I will I promise." I reach out and shake his hand. He slaps my shoulder and turns to head towards the living area.

Ray will be staying at my parents' house this weekend. Him and my dad are going fishing this weekend. They both share a great passion for boats and fish. I just hope my dad doesn't ay anything to Ray about a prenup. I can only imagine that my dad would end up going 'missing' somewhere in the Sound if he does.

I walk over to Ana and Kate and put my arm around her before kissing her hair. "It's time to go, baby." I tell her.

She looks up at me and smiles. Moving out of my hold she goes to hug Kate.

"I'm so happy for you." I hear Kate whisper. When she pulls away Kate address me. "Congrats to you both. We all need to hang out when you get back. Have fun in New York."

"Thank you, Kate."

 **Friday June 18th 2011**

We arrive in New York right around eight a.m. Ana and I both came proud members of the mile high club, a great way to start my birthday, then we slept for the rest of the way here. When we get to my penthouse, I pick her up in my arms and carry her inside.

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying my future bride over the threshold."

She giggles, as I place her down in the foyer. I give her a quick tour of the penthouse and then settle down at the breakfast bar when my housekeeper Ms. Lewis has made us breakfast.

"This place is amazing Christian." Ana tells me.

"I'm glad you like it because it's yours too, now."

Ana looks at me wide eyed, her glass of orange juice suspending in the air. She glances around the room and bites her lip.

"What?"

She sighs and places her glass on the bar. "I guess it's just going to take some getting used to. I'm going from having a plastic spoon in my mouth to a sliver one encrusted in diamonds." She shrugs her shoulders.

"You'll get used to it." I inform her.

"Used to it? I'm not so sure." Ana says softly.

I take her hand and squeeze it, "Try not to overthink it baby." I pause and decide to change the subject. "When do you want to marry?"

"Um… I don't know. I mean weddings take time to plan, don't they?"

"We could just go to Vegas." I smirk.

"No, I don't think anyone would be happy with that." She shakes her head at the thought. And she's right nobody would be happy with that. Especially Grace Grey. I don't know if I could ever live that down.

"We can get married anytime we want. I was thinking a month." I suggest

"Pfft…" The sound comes from Ana as orange juice comes shooting from her lips. Little orange droplets hit my face.

"Did you say a month?" She asks, her eyes bugged out, unconcerned about the mess she just made. I take a napkin and clean my face off.

"Yeah? I don't want to wait to marry you Ana. I love you and I want to make you my wife. Right away."

"Christian you have me. What's the rush?"

"I want to start the rest of our lives together. I know what I've wanted since the first time you fell into my office." I stand up and place myself between her legs. "I want you to be my wife, mine, forever. I love you so much."

"Christian, you act like I'm going to disappear." She gently touches my face.

For a second I remember when the elevators doors closed on her when she left me, or the chance I fail at my second chance and she's gone for good. I wanna grab my chance with her. If in the end, she ends up disappearing forever, I spent every moment I could with her.

"You never know. Things happen and you never know when something can be taken away from you." I say and I watch as she knits her eyebrows together. "Please baby," I slide my arms around her waist. "Be my wife, in one months time."

"Christian-" She's silent for a minute

"I know I've dumped a lot on you in the short time we've been together. You've had to deal with your share amount of drama since I entered your life. The fact that you still stand before me, amazes me. You're my life line..."

She wraps her arms around my neck and rest her head on my shoulder. "I'm here because I'm hopelessly in love with you, Christian. It hasn't been easy, but there's no one else I rather go through everything with then you. You've changed my life for the better to you know." She takes a deep breath and looks up at me. "So, yes. We can marry in a month."

I lift her off the stool and spin her around. When I finally place her back on the ground I kiss her hard. "Oh, Miss Steele, you have made me the happiest man on this planet."

"Show me just happy you are." She pushes her body against mine.

"Oh, Baby, I would be more than happy too.." I lift her up again, throwing her over my shoulder, and take her to the bedroom and christen our room.

X-X-X-X-X

Around lunchtime we wander out to the city. Ana wanted to play tourist, so I much more than obliged. We take a visit to the Empire State building, then took the ferry to the Statue of Liberty, and walked around Times Square. We then have dinner at _Daniel,_ an upscale French restaurant on East 65th street.

When we finish our meal, I pay our bill and lead her outside to my next surprise.

"Where are we going?" Ana asks me as we walk hand and hand into Central Park.

"Remember how you said you wanted to do a carriage ride through Central Park?" I tell her as we come up to a horse and carriage. I rented out an hour of time for us. "Well, that's what we're doing."

"Oh, Thank you." She wraps her arms around me and kisses me.

"Come…" We walk over to the guy who will be driving us around. I confirm our appointment and I then help Ana up into the carriage.

I sit down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to me, as the carriage start to move.

"I have to say that this has been the best birthday I've ever had." I look over at her, pushing her loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'm glad I can be a part of it." She looks up at me and gently kissing my lips.

"There is one more thing that will make it perfect."

"What?" She looks at me inquisitively.

I dig into my pocket and pull out a velvet bag. I slip out the engagement ring to present to her. It's - "Anastasia Steele, you are my whole world, my everything. I would still be so lost if I didn't have you in my life. You make me better, and I can't picture my life without you for another second. So, Ana will you marry me?"

"You already know I will, yes.." I slip the ring on her finger, knowing that finger will never being naked again. Her arms fly around my neck, her mouth crashing into mine. Our tongues tangle together.

The carriage driver clears his throat, and we pull apart. I look at my watch and realize the hour is over. Did we really spend the last of our time making out?

"Let's get back home. I have a whole bunch of things I want to do to you." I kiss her cheek, taking her hand and helping her out of the carriage.

"Would one of those things be, tying me up, and fucking me-hard?" She pushes her hands through my hair and tugs on my lower lip with her teeth.

"Well, Future Mrs. Grey, we aim to please."

 **FYI: This is the end of the darker book.** **Reminder,** **I will NOT be doing the wedding or Honeymoon. These two been through enough and are just going to have a honeymoon of doing what they do best;)**

 **So the next part will pick up when they come home on August 22nd.**

 **Please bear with me when it comes to future chapters**


	20. bubbles always pop

**Monday August 22nd 2011**

Ana and I returned from our honeymoon on Saturday. It was nothing but three weeks of bliss. Sun, beaches, and my wife naked almost ninety percent of the time to make the perfect honeymoon.

Our first stop was London. I knows that where she always wanted to go, and I had to make it happen. I have to say I'm pressed the next property I buy might be a vacation home in London. I want to be able to take her anytime she wants.

Then I took her to Paris. The city of love right. We didn't see much of the city, but I have to say there was a lot of love going on. I think for the first time in my life I had to ask for a break, my wife couldn't seem to get off my dick.

Our last stop was Monaco (Monte Carlo), it's a tiny independent city-state on France's Mediterranean. We stayed on the _Fair Lady._ I was totally in love with that yacht, I was tempted to buy her, however Ana was able to talk me out of it.

Shame though.

While on honeymoon, we learned that Elena pleaded guilty to her charges and settled for a plea deal. She will be serving 45 years in prison with no chance of parole. That chapter of my life is finally closed and I feel like I can finally put it to rest.

Hyde and Rodriguez are still awaiting trial. Although, there's talk of Jose also taking a deal, and a shorter sentence if he spends time in a mental faulty trying to get rehabilitated.

Hyde on the other hand, wants his day in court.

 _Fucking Bastard._

Ana is curled into my side with her head laying on my chest. "I don't want to leave our bubble." She moans, rubbing her nose into my bare chest.

"I don't want to either. You know, you don't have to work…" I suggest, maybe for the millionth time in the last three weeks.

She sits up, resting her hands my chest, glaring me at me. "Christian, we talked about this. I want to work. I will not just hang out here and be some bored trophy wife."

I sigh, "I don't want that either." I tell her truthfully. "But honestly, there's a part of me that just wants to close up shop and runaway with you." I grin, kissing the top of her head.

"I would like that too. But, I know you would miss GEH way to much. Plus, if you can't yell in the boardroom, that means you'll start yelling at me. And well, I won't allow it." She smirks at me before kissing my forehead.

To think about it, I don't think we've had a fight yet. Does opening the lines of communication really help in that?

Maybe it's still early. We are in a bit of a honeymoon stage.

"We should get up." I tell her softly.

"Mmm. Just five more minutes."

X-X-X-X-X

I'm sitting at my desk, my mind still in the South of France. Thinking about when Ana let me handcuff her to the bed. The ache I got in my chest when they left marks on her skin.

I don't know why it ate away at me. But it did.

It brought back the memories of me hurting her in the red room. Memories she doesn't even know about. She was so confused by my change of behavior and I didn't know how to explain it to her. Ana told me they didn't hurt and that she liked what I did to her, but I can't help but feel slightly guilty.

It's like the Dom in me is totally out the window. To be honest I'm ok with it. I feel so much more human now than I did before Ana.

I'm normal. Well, as normal as a billionaire can be.

I need to go down to SIP today and finally finalize everything. I haven't told Ana that in a year's time that she will become the owner of SIP and I'm changing the name to Grey Publishing.

I have no idea how she's going to take it. But I know if anyone can do the job it will be her.

I have a meeting with Ros to discuss this year's projections. While I wait, I type out an e-mail to Ana.

* * *

To: Anastasia Grey

Subject: missing our bubble

From: Christian Grey

Mrs. Grey

I've been trying to focus on work all day, and I can't seem to stop thinking about you and our bubble.

All I can think about is you… naked…

I might need to start seeking help.

And I think I know just the right person.

X

Christian Grey

Trying to face reality CEO Grey Enterprises Holdings

* * *

Moments later I notice that the e-mail bounces. She hasn't changed her name.

I rub my hands down my face and try to think rationally. This new me sometimes gives me a headache. All the thinking before doing. The old me was famous for jumping to conclusions. I'm fighting the urge to march down there right now and demand her to change her name. Because that would go down like a cup of cold vomit. So, I remain sitting, thinking of other reasons for why she hasn't changed her name yet.

 _I hope I'm getting brownie points for this._

I count backwards from ten and just to decide to talk to Ana when I go see her later.

I wonder what Ang is doing? I haven't talk to her since before we left on the honeymoon. When she gave me, a pep talk on the night before I got married:

 _Ana is over at my parents' house with all the bridal party. Stupid traditions. I hate being away from her. There's no better feeling then having her wrapped in my arms while I sleep. After tomorrow, she'll be my wife. To have and to hold. Forever. The thought warms my once dark soul._

 _Elliot and my dad came over to hang out tonight, along with my grandfather, and John. I even had Jason join us. It was kind of nice just to be able to relax and just shot the shit with the guys._

 _Maybe I should work on getting more guy friends._

 _Everyone but Elliot and my dad left for the night, and they are passed out in the guestrooms upstairs. I'm still in my study, knocking back a whisky, so I can try and get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow night, I will be making love to my wife 30,000 feet in the air._

" _I wonder what my mother would have thought of Ana?" I muse out loud. I have no idea where that thought came from but it did._

" _I'm sure she would have loved her. Just like she loved you." Ang tells me, as she appears sitting on my desk._

 _I can't say anything back; the thought no longer makes me cringe. I'm starting to believe my mother could have loved me. Maybe she did do her best, even though her best wasn't good enough._

" _You have to not overthink it. What has Flynn been telling you, that maybe it was her only choice at the time for money. In the end, everything happens for a reason."_

" _I know. I'm getting there. I will. I think."_

" _I know you will. Like I said she would be proud of you. I know I am." She smiles brightly at me._

" _That means a lot Ang." It really does._

" _I'm glad. And what are you doing awake? You have a big day tomorrow."_

" _I know. I've been looking forward to this moment I think before I asked her." I grin so big, my face hurts._

You're such a sap now, Grey.

" _Just remember to always treat her right. And the most important mottto: The woman is always right, even if you're right, she's right." Ang winks at me. "And also, never be afraid to say you're sorry."_

" _You sound like my grandfather." I chuckle._

" _That's because he's a wise man, you see how long he's been married for. Those two still go at it like bunny rabbits."_

 _That grin I had is now a look of disgust. I don't want to know that._

" _Thank you for that information, that I could've lived without knowing." Gross!_

" _Oh, stop to it. It's perfectly normal. Be glad I still say anything about your mom and dad." Ang smirks and I cover my ears._

" _LALALALALA" Now I might have to bleach my brain before I go to bed tonight._

 _When I uncover my ears, Ang is laughing, obviously happy with herself._

" _Was there anything else I can help you with, before you scar my mind before my wedding day?"_

" _No, no. I just came to wish you well. I'll be there… in the back… watching proudly. But, I to will take a vacation while you're living in up with your new wife. You would be right, there are somethings you can't un-see. Well, toddles my boy. Get some sleep. You're going to need it." She winks at me and is gone._

* * *

Four hours later, I'm back in the zone. I've been at SIP for an hour talking to Jerry Roach. In a month's time the company will be dubbed Grey Publishing, and also GEH is now at the hub of running the company.

"Mr. Grey. I look forward to working with you." Roach stands up and offers me his out stretched hand.

"Same here, Mr. Roach." I shake his hand. I walk out of the office and I notice the staff looking at us. The women flutter their eyes at me as I walk by. But, I only have eyes on one woman, and she's behind that closed door in front of me.

"I forgot to mention that we gave Ana the job permanently to fill Hyde's spot. She's really proven herself in a short time." I stop and turn to him.

"That's great to hear. And that wouldn't have to do with me being her husband?"

"No, not at all Mr. Grey. I happened to notice when Hyde was here she was picking up most the load for him. She's been a great asset to the company since she started." He tells me honestly.

"Then I guess I should go say hi to your new editor." I smile and he nods at me. He turns away and I knock on Ana's office door.

"Come in." I hear her angelic voice call out.

I open up and see her assistant Hannah in the chair in front of her with a notepad. Ana looks up and drops her mouth open. I think I forgot to mention about me coming today. Actually, did I ever get an e-mail back from her?

"Hello, you must be Hannah. I'm Christian Grey." I introduce myself and she stands to her feet.

"Mr. Grey." She addresses before clearing her throat. "It's nice to meet you." She puts out her hand and I shake it. "Would you like some coffee?" She offers.

"No, I'm quite ok, thank you."

Hannah nods her head and then excuses herself from the room, closing the door behind her. Ana finally closes her mouth and stands up.

"Mr. Grey, this is a pleasant surprise. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"It might have slipped my mind. I came to finalize the rest of the deal and meet up with Roach. He told me that they finalized your position as Editor. Congrats baby." I walk over to her and kiss her cheek, and then lean myself on her desk.

"And you had nothing to do about that, huh?" She raises an eyebrow at me.

"No, I didn't. You did it all on your own." She nods and sits back in her chair.

"Ok, then. What can I do for you Mr. Grey?" Ana grabs a pen off her desk and taps the end of the pen against her lips.

Why that turns me on, I have no idea.

"Well, I have actually a couple of things I wanted to talk to you about." I start

"And this couldn't wait till we got home?"

"I'm here now." I say as I look around the office.

"Ok… shoot."

"First, I sent you an e-mail this morning to you and it bounced….so I couldn't help but wonder that you didn't change your name here yet…" I say almost meekly.

 _Who am I?_

"I haven't gotten around to it yet." She shrugs.

"Are you going to?"

"Yes, did you not think I would? I've only been back for a second. Is that why you look like I killed your dog?"

I shrug, "I guess, I let my thoughts get away from me. I thought maybe you wanted to separate yourself from me?"

 _Could I blame her?_

She shakes her head, "I would've told you if I was keeping my name here Christian. Plus, I think the whole world knows now that I'm Mrs. Christian Grey." She grins

I smile brightly. Once word got out about our marriage we were posted in almost every kind of paper and internet sites there were. Something about me finding love is a big thing, especially in Seattle.

"Anything else? Because I have a ton of work to do. You know being away for weeks..."

"Actually, I have two things. You know how I've been talking to Flynn about my birthmother. How he thinks it would be good for me to go to Detroit, maybe visit her grave. You know, try to let a a lifetime of anger go?"

"Yeah?" She answers, nodding.

"I was thinking I'm ready for it and would like to go Thursday. Then maybe on the way back we could have a layover. I still need to show you the house in Aspen."

"Thursday? I don't know if I can-" She stops and looks up at me. "All right. I just feel kind of wrong to be taking more time off."

"We can leave Thursday night and you just need Friday off. It's not like you can't telecommute. Plus, in a year's time this company will be yours…"

Her eyes widen, "Excuse me?"

"It's my wedding present to you. I'm changing the name to Grey Publishing and in a year's time the company will be yours." I tell her proudly.

"Why in the hell would you just give me a company? That's not something I want Christian!" She sneers.

Ok that is not the reaction I thought I was going to get.

"The watch was a wedding gift, not a fucking company. Have you lost your mind?" She squeaks.

"Maybe a little. But I think you have a great gift and would be able to take this company far. I would give it to you now. But there's a waiting period that I need to wait for tax purposes before signing the company over to you." I tell her truthfully.

"I know nothing about running a company Christian…"

"I ran my own business at twenty-one."

"That's great and everything. But that is you. Not me. I just want to read. I don't want to deal with the day to day."

"You could still own in and still be on as editor. There's plenty ways around it." I offer.

"Christian. I don't know where you got this hairball idea. But, you need to rethink that plan. Nobody will take me seriously. Fuck they already don't. I hear the whispers as they keep going on how I just got this job because of you. Now you want me to own it?. It's not happening!" She stands up and throws the pen on the desk.

"Now If you don't mind I have work to do." She dismisses me.

"Ana?"

"Christian."

"Will you at least think about it?"

She sighs heavily, "Fine. However, right now I just want to get my bearings in. I've hardly had any time to show them what I can do. I mean I just took three weeks off."

"And how much did you do during those three weeks? How many manuscripts did you read and write reports on?" I remind her. Why doesn't see how great she would be for this job.

"Five." She says softly.

"Listen I know it seems overwhelming."

"That's because it is Christian!'

"All I ask is that you think about it. You have a year before it can happen. In the meantime, why don't you give me the names of the gossipers, I could-"

"Damn it, Christian. Why don't you get it? I just need you to go right now. I feel like my head is going to explode. I feel like I can't breathe. I just need space, please."

"I'm suffocating you?" I say surprised. I feel like I almost got stabbed in the heart.

"Yes, no, you just come in and just lay this all on me at once. You could've waited till we got home. I've told you I want to make my own mark here. But, I don't think I can even really ever do that." She sighs and plops back in her chair. "Can you just go? I know you have an empire to run and we can talk about this later."

I scratch the tip of my nose, "Yeah. I'll see you at home." And with that I turn on my heel and leave.

 **A/N: Did I leave you on a small cliffhanger… my bad:) But, these two haven't had really any disagreements.**


	21. Final resting places

**SURPRISE! I know I said it might not be till the 28** **th** **I would get this done… but inspiration hit me hard and I really liked how this chapter turned out, so I was ready to share with you. So yay!**

 **All mistakes are mine**

 **Monday August 22nd 2011**

I decide to work late tonight. Not only because I'm not ready to face Ana, but I have lots of things to do before I leave Thursday. Ana has tried to call, but I'm pushed it to voicemail. I sent her e-mail to tell her I would be late and not to wait up. I haven't heard anything back after that.

So, I'm being a bit of an asshole. I know. A little of the old me showing through.

The words haunt me. I suffocate her.

Ok, so maybe she didn't say those words, but they were implied, weren't they?

I never really thought about how much I have thrown on her in the last couple months. And how she's taken it with a grain of salt. Maybe I took it for granted. I didn't even really think about what she would think if I did give her the company.

I guess I thought she would be excited by it. I want to give her the world and I guess to me that was a start by letting her lead her own publishing house.

I guess I still have a lot to learn.

Then I start thinking that maybe I'm not ready to face the issues with my birth mother. I can only imagine what It's going to do to me when I see her grave. Welch was able to find where the state had buried her, since she had no other family to pay for the burial. I'm sure all there is a small plaque in her memory.

Between Ang and Flynn, they both seem to think I'm ready for it. Ana thinks I'm ready. Then I start to think if it will bring up old nightmares. Nightmares that I have started to squash down. Why can't I just say I forgive her and move on.

I fumble with the pocket watch and try to open it again. Even with all my might, I can't pry it open. I end up throwing it on the desk and resting my head in my hands.

"How long are you going to hide out here for?"

My head pops up and leaning on my desk is Ana. I'm guessing she's been home and has changed because she's wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'm not hiding…" I tell her as I move some papers around on my desk.

"Uh-huh…" She moves around the desk and stands in front of me. "You haven't been answering my calls. What if something was wrong?"

"Sawyer would have told me…" I mumble.

Ana sighs, "Really? Well did you forget we were supposed to meet with Gia from the plans on the house tonight?"

 _Fuck!_

"Sorry, I forgot." I mumble

"Yeah, it was quite the surprise when she showed up. She was quite disappointed when she found out you weren't there." She snorts and in response I roll my eyes.

"We're you able to tell her what you wanted?"

"No. I had to tell her to come back. I'm not going to make decisions without you." She huffs and crosses her arms.

"I told you, you could do whatever you want to the house. It's yours and I want you to be happy."

"And what about you? What if I wanted to paint the house pink?" I purse my lips together. "Yeah, I didn't think so. We're going to live there together, I want you to like it to. Are you really this upset about this afternoon?"

"No." I lie.

"You're a terrible liar and I have no idea how you made your money with those skills." She smirks. "I just needed space Christian. You just threw something major on my lap."

"I know and I'm sorry. I didn't think when I did it. The last thing I want to do it suffocate you. So, I figured I would give you your space. Since you met me...well I definitely haven't made your life any easier."

"Maybe not. However, you've made it better. I know in your heart was in the right place when you think gifting me my own publishing house would be a good move. Considering, the last three weeks you tried to talk me out of working."

"I just want you to have everything, Ana, I know this is your dream job. So, I just thought I had an opportunity to give you so much more of that dream. You'll get complete creative control…"

"But, that's not what I really want. I know to someone like you, this gift, is like roses to others. But you ambushed we with this on my first day back instead of talking it over with me. I want to earn the position I get. If one day that leads me to running the company so be it. Just right now I want to be semi normal, enjoy being editor. Try to be more than the boss's boss's bosses' wife."

"I get it. I do."

"And I'm sorry for jumping at you too. You don't suffocate me." She moves closer to me and I swivel my chair to face her. She takes the opportunity to sit on my lap. "It's just hard to listen to all the whispers around the office. I can't even go to the bathroom without some catty person saying I only have the job because of you, that I slept my way to the top. I won't even tell you the stuff about how they think our marriage is all a sham. Then I guess when you came in and told me you were giving me a company, and well, I just got overwhelmed and snapped."

I can feel my blood start to boil. What gives the people the fucking right to talk about my wife like that. It takes everything in my power not to call Sawyer to give me every name of every person around her today.

I feel Ana's hand run through my hair, "Hey, cool down hulk. I can deal with it. It comes with the territory of being Mrs. Christian Grey."

"Just promise if you can't-" she puts her finger to my lips.

"I'll tell you. How about we talk about this giving me a publishing house in a year?" she removes her finger and plants a light kiss on my lips.

I nod my head before burying my face in her neck. "I hate it when we fight."

She giggles, "This wasn't a fight. Maybe a small disagreement. So, can you take me back home now?"

"I don't know." I start to say, "I think there's something I would like to do first." I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

She bites down her lip and looks around the room, "I kind of always had a fantasy about doing it in your conference room."

"Oh, is that so Mrs. Grey. You're in luck because I'm taking requests." I slam my lips to hers. She straddles her legs around me, so I'm able to pick her up.

Since it's late I know there's nobody on the floor, except maybe Jason in the security office. But, I'll take my chances at the moment, because all I can think about is being balls deep inside of my wife.

 **Friday August 26th 2011**

Wearrived in Detroit late last night. Even the smell of the air here makes me sick to my stomach. It's too late to turn back now. Plus, I need to do this. I have to do this. I take some cold water and flash it on my face.

"You can do this." Ang appears in the bathroom mirror. I jump at the surprise of her appearance of my reflection.

"You really need to stop doing that." I place my hand on my chest.

"Sorry. I've been trying to talk to you, but you've been busy. Do you ever let that poor girl sleep?" Ang raises an eyebrow at me.

"She's asleep right now, isn't she?"

"Touché. Good thing to, wouldn't want her to see you talking to yourself again."

"Yes, because I think she thinks I'm crazy enough."

"No, she doesn't." she waves off. "So, tell me, what's on your mind?"

"We go through this every time. You already know what is on my mind. I just want to get today over with." I moan.

"If you're not ready there isn't any reason to push yourself to do it."

"No, I'm ready. Ana and I have really talked about it last night, and I agree with her that I'm more than ready to face this."

She nods, "Good." She simply states.

"Do you think you could give me a hint?"

I hate this not knowing- It's driving me nuts. Sometimes I can't help but think if I'm seconds away of losing everything I worked so hard on. That I'll be back at the penthouse sipping on bourbon, wishing for Ana to come back, and all the problems that were all dealt with start to haunt me again.

"A hint about what?" Ang says casually. She looks down at her nails, examining them.

"You know…"

She shakes her head with a sly grin.

I sigh, knowing full well she's playing a game with me.

"Rather I stay or go?" I huff almost annoyed. Ang chuckles before disappearing in front of my eyes, and Ana's reflection appears again. Gloriously naked.

"You know I'm starting to worry about you." Ana says as she wraps her arms around my waist. The feeling of her bare flesh of mine does nothing but send tingles to my dick.

"Why are you worrying about me for?"

"Because this isn't the first time since I've known you that I've caught you talking to yourself. Are you having second thoughts?"

I take her arms so I can spin around and wrap myself around her and pull her close to me.

"No, I guess I'm just thinking what I should say. Do I say anything or just lay the flowers down and go?"

"I think you should whatever feels right. Get what you're feeling off your chest. Believe it or not, I think she can hear you, this is the time to express things you've been holding on for years. Get it off your chest."

I rest my lips on her forehead and ponder the thought. It would be nice to be somewhat free form this whole thing.

"We should get some breakfast." The quicker we eat, the quicker I do this, and get on the plane to Aspen.

"I've already taken care of the Mr. Grey. Room service should be here in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes huh?" I look down and wiggle my eyebrows. "I think can accomplish a lot in twenty minutes."

Ana steps out of my arms, "Oh no…" she shakes her head, inching closer and closer backwards towards the door.

"No?..." I take my steps to inch closer to her as she goes out the door. "You came to me, naked, and you're saying no?" I grin at her and she's shaking her head, giggling, as she reaches down and finds my discarded shirt.

"You don't need that…" I tell her softly. My steps coming bigger as I reach for the shirt in her hands and throw it across the room.

"Hey!" she protects as the shirt goes flying and then I pick her up by the waist and throw her to the bed.

"You don't play fair…" She mumbles, surrendering herself to me at this point.

"I never have and you knew that coming into this relationship." I whisper to her as my nose finds its way into her drenched core.

x-x-x

After a hearty breakfast, that I couldn't seem to stomach down, but Ana managed to shove more food into her mouth then a lumberjack, we make our way to the cemetery.

The weather is damp and there's a cool breeze blowing on what would normally be a warm day. The weather fits my mood as we approach the tiny plaque.

It simply reads:

Ella Johnson

April 4th, 1966- September 9th 1987

In all honesty, it's mildly depressing to look at. The 6 by 6 flat plaque in the ground is the only memory left of this woman. My mother. I look around the grave yard and look at the massive headstones. Some say loving mother or father, son or daughter. Showing that someone loved them.

The first time it clicks.

My mother was all alone. I was the only one she might have had. I gulp silently and look at over at Ana, who is gripping my hand and her head rest against my shoulder. I kiss the top of her head and she glances up at me.

"Are you ok?" She asks concerned.

"Yeah. Do you think I could have a moment?"

She nods her head before reaching up and giving me a kiss. "I'll be in the car if you need me." I nod my head and watch as she walks to the town car and gets in.

I stare at the plaque for what seems like hours and hours. I'm trying to formulate the words in my head but, nothing is coming out of my mouth. I look towards the car thinking I should just forget it. What is talking to the ground going to bring me.

And in a moment of clarity, I know.

Peace.

I clear my throat and kneel down, not worried about the mud on my knees.

"I've been thinking for awhile, what I want to say to you. Growing up I always hated you. You left me alone at the hands of a monster. My childhood memories with you are nothing but bleak nightmares. I spent so many years not being able to sleep, because every time I closed them you or the pimp were there. Nobody could touch me, because of what he did to me. You didn't protect me." I can feel the lump in my throat and I try to swallow it down. "Your job was to protect me. The only way you finally did that was when you died and I was able to get adopted by the Grey's. However, lately I've been starting to think things differently. I wonder who was around to protect you? I started to wonder if you started pimping yourself out for the cash. But were you so addicted to the drugs by then because of your own pain that you forgot the buy food or clothes for me? Did you just forget about me sometimes? Was I ever on your mind? I used to think you hated me, I mean you called me 'maggot.' but then I think when you called me that, it was your way of being endearing. Because when you called me that sometimes it was the only time I would see you smile. If I dig deep, I can remember one or two good times with you. I think those are what I choose to want to hold onto now. I'll never know what your troubles were, and I'm starting to learn everything happens for a reason. The day you died was my new chapter and I'm starting to believe it was a way of setting me free. So, I no longer hate you and I forgive you. I just still don't know if I'm ready to tell you that I love you. Maybe one day I can tell you, and when I'm ready, I'll make sure to come back and tell you so."

I stand back up taking one last glance at the plaque and turn to the car where my future is. I open the door to the back of the car and scoot myself next to Ana. She quickly wraps her arms around me.

She touches my cheek with her thumb and that's when I notice that my cheek is wet. And it's not from the rain.

Ana doesn't say anything as we stare at each other wordlessly. Nothing needs to be said in this moment. I lean down and kiss her gently on the lips and then rest my forehead onto hers.

I nod my head to signal to her that I'm ok.

"Taylor, the airport please." I tell him, my eyes never leaving Ana's.

"Yes, sir." Taylor replies as the car jolts forward.

The weight on my shoulders feels so much lighter, my heart also is not so heavy. I make a note to make sure my mother has a better headstone over her final resting place.

 **August 27th 2011**

 **Aspen**

Yesterday after we left Detroit we arrived at our house in Aspen. The nightmares I thought I was going to have didn't happen. I actually slept perfectly sound. When we got in I had a surprise for Ana, and if I admit, also for me.

I had Elliot, Kate, Mia and Ethan also join us at the house. I know that Ana hasn't been able to see much of her friends, but I also felt as though I needed to be surrounded by others. Ana and I didn't talk about what happened at the gravesite. I didn't bring it up and I knew that she wouldn't either.

I don't feel the need to. I did it. I don't feel like I need to keep talking about it. At least not in the moment. The fact that I know that Ana understands that, is what makes her perfect for me.

My peace was said and just for awhile my head needs a break from thinking of my mother.

Plus, tonight my brother has big plans and I was more than willing to help him. To think that Kate Kavanagh grew on me. And now my brother is going to propose and I don't want to ask 'what in the world he is thinking.

While Elliot went to go shop for a ring, Ethan and I went fishing, while the girls went shopping.

I almost felt bad for Ana knowing how much she dislikes shopping and being dragged out by my sister and Kate; who I know for a fact are not the most relaxing shoppers. God knows I want to pull my hair out everytime I come anywhere close to a store with Mia.

While Ethan and I were out fishing, I was surprised how easily we bounded with him. He's actually intelligent enough to hold a conversation about economics and just our society today.

Knowing that he has no real interest towards my wife makes me relax, knowing there's no chance of another Jose, on my hands. I can see us actually being friends.

Who would've thought?

Tonight, we are going to dinner and I'm sure more than likely going clubbing if Mia has her way.

I get an email from Ana, asking me to pretty much to check out her ass. Like Flash Gordon I'm up the stairs like the speed of light.

Ana is standing in a full-length mirror in what looks like a scrap of silver fabric. Her whole back in exposed. Her legs look like they go on for miles, especially in the heels she's wearing, I can only picture them wrapped around my ears.

She's hot. And I almost want to demand her to change, but I can't. She's absolutely stunning and I'll get to show everyone how she is mine.

She spots my eyes in the mirror as I walk behind her. My finger traces her spine. "What do you think?" She asks me softly as my fingers now run down her shoulders.

"I don't think I have enough words to describe how amazing you look." I kiss the side of her neck, just below her ear. My fingers touch the hem of her dress and find their way underneath to stroke the outside of her panties. "This is mine." I whisper, before moving her underwear aside and dipping my finger into her. She lolls her head back as I pump in and out of her a few times. She's moaning and I can feel her getting close, before removing them.

I want her wanting more, needy for my touch. By the end of the night she's going to be begging for me. Especially with her wearing _this dress,_ I can't picture my hands not touching her all night.

She huffs at me, turning around and crossing her arms. I look at her as to say 'What?' and she glares at me as I stick my fingers in my mouth and suck off her juices.

 _God, she's sweet._

"You know what mister." She stomps her foot and gives me a cute little pout.

"Come-" I hold out my hand for her.

"I was-" she mumbles as I laugh. She takes my hand and we join the others to head to dinner.

X-x-x-x

As we wait for dessert, I watch as Elliot become more nervous every second. The man is sweaty and I can tell by the movement of tablecloth, that he's bouncing his knee up and down.

Then Elliot startles us all when his chair scrapes across the floor making an obnoxious sound that echoes through the room.

Everyone is now looking at him, and he pulls the collar of his shirt from his neck. He looks like he's going to faint.

My man whore brother is committing himself to one woman. I never thought I would see this day. I guess he felt the same way with me.

Elliot falls to one knee. I mean falls. Literally. He recovers and grabs Kate's hand.

The whole restaurant is silent. They're waiting for him to make his move.

I can see the sweat glistening from his brow. He finally opens his mouth and the words start coming out.

"My beautiful Kate, I love you. Your grace, your beauty, and your fiery spirit have no equal, and you have captured my heart. Spend your life with me. Marry me."

Kate sits there opening and closing her mouth at him like a goldfish.

Ana takes my hand and smiles over at me in wonder for her best friend, who happens at the moment to be leaving my brother hanging. Elliot looks ready to pass out if she doesn't answer him soon.

"YES!" She squeals and jumps up to hug him, which ends up knocking them both to the ground. They don't seem to care that they are in the middle of a restaurant as Kate starts kissing his face all over.

Everyone starts to clap and the happy couple finally remembers where they are and stand up. Elliot slips the ring her finger.

"Did you know about this?" Ana leans over and asks me. I give her a knowing smile and she nudges me in the arm.

I order two bottles of Cristal for the table to celebrate.

Mia and Ana get up to hug Kate, and the noise vibrating out of their throats would be enough to call the dogs home.

The waiter pours our drinks and I propose a toast. "To Kate and my dear brother Elliot- congratulations."

X-x-x

We arrive at Zax, a nightclub that I own here, and are led straight back to the VIP area. This is the most relaxed I have felt in a while. God, I'm actually enjoying myself in a club, not to mention with my siblings and friends. We order a round of drinks before Mia kidnaps Kate and Ana to go dancing.

The three of us guys stand and watch from above.

"How did we get so lucky bro?" Elliot asks me.

"I ask myself that everyday." I answer as my eyes never leave my wife as she dances between Mia and Kate. I watch as her body sways to the rhythm. She's unbelievably sexy in this moment and all I can think about is taking her home and ridding that scrap of material from her body.

The dance floor is filling up and all of a sudden all I see is red, as some dumb blonde asshole puts his hands on my woman.

"Christian-" I hear Elliot call after me, as I bolt to the dance floor. I dig my way through the crowd just in time for Ana to smack the fucker in the face and tell him she's married.

That's my girl.

I arrive next to her circling my arms around my wife. I'm still pissed this bastard was feeling up my wife. I have this strong urge to punch his lights out, until I feel Ana's hand on my chest.

I glare at the blonde asshole and I'm glad to see I still have it when he quivers under my hard stare. He's smart and runs off with his tail between his legs.

"Are you ok?" I shout to Ana over the loud music. She nods her head at me and circles her arms around my neck and starts rubbing her body against mine to the beat of the music. I roll my hips into hers and pull her as close as I can.

I don't know how long we are out on the dancefloor, but it doesn't matter because it's just me and her. I notice out of the corner of my eye the others dancing around us.

"I want to take you home." I say in her ear, before I bite down on her exposed neck.

"Yess-" she hisses as I suck and lick down her collarbone.

I back away from her taking her hand, leading her off the dance floor, and taking her outside where I text Taylor telling him we're ready to go.

"What about the others?" Ana asks, as I enfold her in my arms and kiss her hard. My hand wraps around her hair, as the other grabs her naked back pulling her close to me.

We must look like a couple of lovesick teenagers.

"I'll have Taylor come back for them." I whisper against her lips, "But right now I'm desperate for you and I can't wait another second to be inside of you."

 **Next we will move forward to September 9** **th** **!**


	22. Surprises and endings

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter. I hate to say this, but I really lost my mojo for the story. I tried and tried to get back into it, but I couldn't. The last chapter, where he visited his mother's grave, was something I really wanted to do from the beginning, along with the ending I wrote. But, sometimes it's better to finish on a high note then try to drag it on. Plus, everything has been solved from the books, and I didn't feel the need to make more drama. I hope though I finish it nicely for all you (you may need tissues for the end?)… I even edited chapter 18 changing a few words to make the story flow right (there's no more nuts coming like Ang suggested in that chapter 18 -that's been edited) Thank you all for following and reviewing. I appreciated all the love and support of this story!-enjoy**

 **Friday September 9th 2011**

The days draw on, in once was our hectic lives together, finally became more simple, normal even. The people that threaten to come between us were gone. Either in jail or a psych ward. I wonder how different life would have been if I wasn't given this chance. If I end up having to go back to that life, would I still be able to salvage it.

It's getting close to that time when the locket will glow red or blue for my answer. I feel almost confident that I will be able to stay in this new life. This better life. A life I never thought in a million years I could have.

Today is day before Ana's birthday. Instead of us getting ready for her party tomorrow night, she throws a curveball at me. A new challenge that I wasn't sure would happen for a time to come. Ten minutes ago, my life changed forever. Again.

"What's going on with you?" I ask Ana as we sit down for dinner. She's been acting insanely quiet tonight. She keeps nibbling at her fingernails, a habit that I learned she does when she's nervous.

"I'm not sure how to tell you…" She says softly, her worried baby blues stare at me.

"Just tell me." My heart starts to pound in my chest. This isn't like her, she's not normally shy to tell me what's on her mind.

"I'm pregnant!" My eyebrows raise into my hairline, as she bites her lips and stares down at her plate.

"What?" I ask, wondering if I heard her correctly.

"I'm pregnant. When I went to see Dr. Greene today, she um- gave me a pregnancy test. It was positive- so she did an ultrasound." She reaches into her bag that's laying on the table and pulls out the evidence of her doctor's visit and hands it me.

I take the paper from her, my eyes have yet to leave her face. I think I've gone into shock. I can hear my heartbeat in my ears, my heart is thumping out of my chest.

"She thinks that the shot failed or ran out early. She said it happens. Or maybe we just have to much sex that it couldn't fight off all your little soldiers," She gives a nervous giggle. But, stops when she sees I haven't reacted.

"You're mad, aren't you?" She says meekly and I can see the tears well up in her eyes. I want to reach out and hug her, but I feel glued to my seat. I'm watching her now and I can see her mouth moving, but I can't hear anything but my heartbeat.

I finally buck up the courage to look at the paper I'm holding in my hand. I'm not sure really what I'm looking at. It's like a little gray dot in the middle of a black hole.

 _That's a baby?_

When I finally look up again to Ana. She's gone.

I finally snap out of state of shock, and stand to my feet and go in search of my runaway wife.

I jog to our bedroom and when I push open the door, I can hear muffled sobbing, which makes me believe she's crying into a pillow.

I slowly walk into the room and crawl into the bed and gather her in my arms. Her head falls into my chest as she cries into me. I brush her hair back, "Shh…" I tell her and kiss the top of her head. "Please don't cry Ana."

"You're...not…happy." She hiccups.

"I never said that." I tell her calmly.

"You wouldn't say anything. I know we didn't want this right now. You just stared at me I couldn't tell if you were mad or not. I've never seen you express so many facial expressions in just a couple of minutes. I'm sorry." She sniffs loudly.

"Why are you sorry? We're having a baby." I tell her.

Her crying ceases and you want to talk about a mix of emotions written on a face, she would be one to talk right now.

"What?" I chuckle at her, she looks so adorable right now.

"From what you showed me, I'm guessing the little dot would be our baby?"

She nods at me and a smile traces her lips. I take my thumbs and wipe the tears from her face. I kiss the little v on her forehead, then kiss her lips that are always so soft when she cries.

"Blip." She says softly

"Blip?" I question

"I thought he or she kind of looked like a blip." she smiles up at me.

"I like that." I spread my hand over her stomach. "Our blip." Ana sniffles and lays back into my chest. I reach over and grab the tissues off the nightstand and place the box in her lap. She takes a couple of tissues and blows her nose.

"Were you really that scared to tell me?"

"Nervous, worried. We talked on our honeymoon about waiting a couple years. So, when Dr. Greene told me I was pregnant I was surprised. I just got overworked about how you would react. I had a hundred different scenarios running through my head."

"I can agree to it being a surprise too. So, I'm guessing this is a product of all that riding of my dick on our honeymoon?"

"Oh, no you can't blame me for all the sexing Grey. I remember being tied up and at your mercy many of times."

"Mmm. Yes, I remember it all fondly. In fact-" I lift her up and throw her down on the bed. I crawl onto of her and kiss her. Her tongue tangos with mine as her hands reach through my hair and tug.

I part my lips from hers and kiss down the side of her neck, over her collarbone to the swell of her breast. I nuzzle my face in them, before looking back up at her. "I think I'm going to have to enjoy these, before I have to start sharing them."

She giggles in return to my statement, "well, why don't you suck on them now, because I think they're in desperate need of your attention."

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm"

"Well, I wouldn't want to ignore the girls if they are aching."

I roll up her shirt and pull her bra cups down. I roll her nipples with my fingers and feel as they pebble under my touch. I take my precious time, sucking and licking them as she quivers below me.

I move to kiss my way down to her stomach and plant several kisses on her stomach, "Hello our little invader. Daddy loves you already, and if you find yourself bouncing around alot, that's just mommy and daddy playing."

Ana giggles and shoves me shoulder. "Christian."

"What? He can't hear me yet." I look up at her and she's shaking her head at me.

She pushes the top of head downwards, "You're pushy woman."

"I want your lips on me." She begs.

"We aim to please, Mrs. Grey. Because my lips are dying to be on yours."

 **September 10th 2011**

"Happy birthday beautiful." I whisper to her as I gently touch her cheek. She moans and closes her eyes tighter.

"Go Away." she mumbles and tries to swat my hand away.

"No." I tell her as I nuzzle my chin into her shoulder. "I have things planned for you today."

Her eyes open partly and she's glaring at me. "No, I want birthday sleep. You kept me up most of the night, and in return I would like sleep before we do whatever these plans you say you have are."

"But I have gifts, and we are to be in Bellevue in two hours."

"Fine, wake me in an hour." She swats me away to roll over on her stomach and buries her head under her pillow.

I remove the blanket that's covering her naked form and smack her bare ass.

"Fine, we'll get your birthday spankings done early."

"Christian!" she squeals as a pillow comes at my head. "I'm up, and I don't like you very much right now."

I smack her again, "I don't need you to like me, I just need you to get up."

"Fine, but I'm taking a shower- alone." She sits up and moves out of the bed.

"Are you sure you don't need help washing your back?" I call out after her, but before I finish she closes the bathroom door on me.

I pull on my shirt and make my way to the kitchen to greet Gail. I wanted to try and make breakfast for my wife, but thought against it. For one, I want her to actually like what she's eating. And two, she doesn't need food poisoning, especially now that she's pregnant

Pregnant! It's still hard to believe that I'm going to be a father. I'm shaking in my boots at the thought, but I think this is something I can do. This little person is solely going to rely on me and Ana for everything.

"I'm going to be a Dad."

I hear a couple dishes clatter in the sink and I realized I just said that statement out loud. I watch Gail turn around to look at me, as she wipes her hands on her hand towel.

"Congratulations, sir." Gail almost looks bewilder. I'm pretty sure she never expected me to say those words before.

"Thank you, Gail. Let Mrs. Grey be the one to tell you though. I didn't mean to say that aloud." I smile at her, as I pull out a tray.

"Very well. But, if I may sir." I nod. "You're beaming and it's a delight to see. You two will be wonderful parents." She tells me.

I can't say anything back to that. No matter how much easier life is now, compliments are still not my strong suit.

"Is breakfast ready?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, sir. Mrs. Grey's favorite. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon."

"Gail?"

"Yeah?"

"Call her Ana and me Christian." I tell her after I set up the tray. "You're practically family, so I don't think we need the formalities anymore." I pick her up the tray and walk back to the bedroom before giving her a chance to answer.

I lay the tray on the nightstand and grab the gifts out the drawer. The bathroom door opens and Ana walks out, with her hair in a messy bun and a white fluffy robe.

"You still don't like me?" I ask as she moves towards me.

"Ah, you must have been talking to lack of sleep Ana, fully awake Ana adores you." She tells me before planting her lips on mine.

"I made you breakfast." I tell her patting to the side of her bed so she sits down

"You? _Made_? Breakfast?" She looks at me skeptically asking each word as a question.

"I mean, no, I put it on this tray for you to eat." I give her my winning smile.

"Ok, good. You scared me there for a second." She grins and sits down on the bed. I pick up the tray and place it over her. "I hope you're sharing this with me. I don't have to eat for two yet."

"Yes, I'm sharing. Dig in." She bites into her pancakes and moans out. "These are so good."

I take a bite and she's right they are good. "I was thinking we could tell our families today about the baby."

She knits her eyebrows together, "I think it's a little early, most people wait till after they're twelve weeks, before saying anything."

"Oh," I say sulkily

I _don't know if I will be able to keep myself from shouting it from the rooftops._

"I mean if we could just keep it to the immediate family that should be fine."

"You sure?" I beam

"Yeah, plus they might figure something is wrong when I turn down the alcohol. Especially, Kate, I'm sure it will be her first guess." She giggles. I move to sit next to her and kiss her cheek. I place my hand over her stomach.

"Who would've thought four months ago, we would be married and with a baby on the way." I muse aloud.

"I didn't, but I couldn't be happier. It's like this was always meant to be in a way."

"Like maybe no matter what path we took, you think we could've still been here?" I ponder the thought, if Ang didn't give me my second chance, was there still a chance Ana might have come back?

If she did I probably would've been a bigger asshole and god knows how old Christian would have acted to this pregnancy. I don't think he would be floating on cloud nine right now.

"Ok, so I have two things for you."

"You know you didn't have to get me anything."

"Sure, I did. I'd buy you the world if I could." I hand her the long sliver box first.

She opens it open and it relieves a charm bracelet. "Christian, this is beautiful."

"There's a charm for all our firsts together. Although, I'm going to have to add one more-"

There's a bed, an ice cream cone, the Eiffel Tower, a Helicopter, and a heart with our initials in it.

"It's perfect, Christian." She touches my face and kisses me hard, "Can you put it on me?"

I take the bracelet and put it on her wrist. "I have one more." I had her a smaller black box.

"Christian-" she says softly as she opens the box and pulls out a pair of keys. "What?" She looks at them questionably.

"Remember when we got back from our honeymoon, you mentioned how much you liked the R8?"

"You bought me an R8?" She gasps.

"White, I think was the color you wanted."

"Can I drive it today?" Her eyes gleam with excitement.

"I think we should be able to work that out. Now finish eating, then we can get ready."

X-x-x-x-x

Ana drives her new R8 to my parents' house and I feel like I aged ten years. I think I might consider giving her driving lessons.

"Oh, keep your hair on." She turns to me when she turns off the engine and gets out of the car.

"You do know you don't have to go fifty around corners, right?" I tell her as I join her to walk to the door.

"Why fifty is a good number." She kisses my cheek, before turning the handle and walking in the house.

"You know I still owe you birthday spankings, and I just might add a few more."

"Hmm," She turns at glares at me, "You act like that's like a punishment, when all I have to say to that is; bring it on." I grab her hand and pull her body flushed with mine and kiss her soundly.

The thing that brings us apart is multiple clearing of throats. Both our heads spin in the direction and notice my parents, Carla, Bob, Ray, Elliot, Mia and Kate staring at us.

 _Opps._

"Mom-" Ana breaks out of my hold and goes and hugs her mother. "You came..."

"Yes, your husband sent for us. My baby girl is 22. Only seems like yesterday that I had you-" Carla says starting to tear up.

"Ok mom." She pats her shoulder.

"Oh, sweetie you'll understand one day when you have kids." Ana and I both still and look at each other. I can't help the grin on my face, but I know now isn't the time to say anything, especially with Ana shaking her head at me mouthing 'not yet.'

"Holy crap, you're pregnant!" Kate blurts out and quickly covers her mouth. "Oh, my god, I'm sorry- I just saw that look you two exchanged-"

"Good way to ruin a moment, Kate!" Ana rolls her eyes at her, but then a broad grin spreads across her face. She takes my hand and nods at me.

"But, yes we're having a baby. It's still early, but we were going to tell you all _later."_ Ana gives Kate a pointed look.

"I'm sorry. But Christian's face was screaming I knocked my wife up and you telling him to shut up. What can I say I have a knack at reading people." Kate shrugs like it's no big deal.

"Damn bro, didn't waste any time." My brother as always has to throw in his two cents.

The family engulfs us in hugs and congratulations. My mom comes up to me and hugs me tight. "My little boy is going to be a dad."

"Mom-" She steps back and grabs my face.

"You just don't understand how happy you've made me lately. To see you so happy, me being able to hold you, and now you're making me a grandmother. I feel like the universe is finally aligning for you."

"It feels like that for me too." I tell her.

My mom gives me another hug before walking off and downing a glass of champagne. I watch as Ray hugs his daughter and kisses her temple. He walks over to me and gives me a hug as well.

"Congratulations son." He tells me gruffly.

"Thanks Ray." He pats my back and walks away.

Mia runs over to me and practically knocks me to the ground in her excitement and I have feeling the girl is going out shopping first thing tomorrow.

"I'm gonna be an Auntie!" she cheers, busting my ear drum.

Mia gives me another hug before skipping off to go bug Ana and Kate.

I go to grab myself another drink when my dad approaches me, clasping my shoulder.

"Christian, can I talk to you?"

"Are you going to say something to piss me off? Like about how quickly-"

"No." he snaps at me, "Didn't even cross my mind. I told you I made a mistake in what I said before you were married, I don't feel that way. Anyways, I have good news on top of yours- "

The both of us walk away from the group, "What's going on?"

"It's about Jack Hyde."

"I thought you said it was good news..." I groan.

"It is- I mean for you and Ana."

"What? Is he pleading?"

"No, it seems like he got into a huge tussle with a bunch of other prisoners, and he didn't make it, after being shanked in the neck. From what I could tell it seems like the one that did it had a huge vendetta against him. It seems like Jack had raped his sister."

 _I guess that's karma for ya?_

"So, it's over?

"Over, he's gone."

"Thank god."

 _Seems like I have my Angel looking after me, after all._

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist, "Hey, you ran off from all the hugging."

"Sorry baby, my dad just told me some great news." I tell her kissing her temple.

"You're not pregnant too are you Carrick?" Ana jokes making my dad roar out a belly laugh.

"Oh, no dear, not at my age." he gives her a hug telling her how happy he is about being a grandfather and then leaving us alone.

"So?" my wife asks, "what's the news?"

 _Always hungry for information._

"It seems like someone in prison took care of Jack for us."

"Really?" She says surprised.

"Yep, it seems all the nuts that tried to harm us or tear us apart are dealt with and out of our lives."

Ana squeals before jumping in my arms and hugging me tight. I look across the room and see Ang standing in the corner smiling at me. She nods her head and raises her glass before disappearing.

 _My Angel, always watching over me._

 **October 9th 2011**

"God, I love you." I pant after I pull myself out of Ana. I roll her so her body is now curled into my side. Her head resting on my chest.

"I love you, too." She tells me equally out of breath.

I notice a glowing light coming from my dresser.

I remember the date it's October 9th. My heart starts to race.

It's my answer; if I stay or go.

"I need to get something." I untangle myself from Ana and walk over to the glowing pocket watch.

I brace myself as I pick it up.

It's blue.

I stand staring at the object in my hand almost in disbelief.

I'm staying. Just where I want to be.

"Christian what are you doing come back to bed." She pats the side of the bed next to her. I move myself to the bed, wrapping my arms around her. I caress her belly, before kissing her temple.

 _I can't wait to find out what we are having._

"What's this?" She asks touching the now non-glowing watch in my hand.

I hand it over to her and she looks at it. She turns it over and smiles, before opening it up.

 _How the heck did she do that? I've been trying everything in my power to open that damn thing._

"Aww…" Ana gasps. "You were such a cute baby." She tells me.

"What?"

She shows me the picture inside the watch of a little copper haired baby.

"Where did you get this?" she asks curiously.

How do I tell her my spirit guide gave it to me? That I'm convinced is the spirit of my birth mother.

"I found it?"

She purses her lips together, not believing me, but lets it go. "Well, I know you've been working on rather or not your mother really loved you. I think this might be some proof." She hands me back the pocket watch and inside next to my picture reads:

" **I'll take you on a journey of writing wrongs and second chances. I'll always watch over you. I love you my baby boy."**

She loved me, and I know now that I loved her too. I think I've might have known for awhile. But this is major.

I love my birthmother.

After Ana is asleep I take the watch and head to my office. I plop myself in my chair and examining the watch. I open it up and stare and the picture of my young self.

I wonder if my child will look like I did.

I read the description over and over again., before I fiddle with the wind up on top.

"Did you miss me already?" Ang stands before me.

I stand up and walk over to her.

"Mom…?"

 _Don't wuss up now._

She smiles brightly at me and holds out her arms.

I go to her and engulf her in my arms.

"I've always loved you sweet boy. I should have done better to protect you and shown you just how much." She tells me.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were my mom?" I ask her.

She smirks at me, the same trademark smirk that I have.

"I think your words to me were 'Why would I listen to someone that looks like my crack whore of a mother'."

"I'm sorry." I tell her softly. I wish I could take that back.

"None of that, sweet boy. I'm sorry. That's why I'm here too. Not only were you given a second chance, but so was I. There was nothing more that I wanted to do was help you. Help you overcome the horrid childhood I caused you. Let you see the truth against another horrid person that stole your youth, then make sure you ended up with the person you belonged to, your Ana."

"I love you mom." I hug her again, I can feel my tears welling in my eyes.

I can finally admit it. And it feels good.

"I love you too sweet boy."

x-x-x-x-x

In Detroit; the small plaque that once said only a simple name with a simple date is now much larger. The simple name and simple date all still read on the marble headstone but now there's more

In loving memory of Ella Johnson

A loving mother, and angel. Whose light will always shine bright with her son.

May the heavens always know that she too had her second chance and will always be loved.

* * *

 **The End:**

 **I hope this tied everything up for you. Thank you for joining me in writing this story-**


End file.
